


What Kind of Unicorn is This

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lesbians, Nicole Haught is daddy, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, consent af, emotions are high, goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: Occurs after the sheriff office scene--Nicole takes Waverly home like a proper lady and things get heavy quick.This will be the development of their relationship and will have a good balance of fluff and smut XD





	1. That's My Girl (that's my girl!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG like one more month left til the next season!!!
> 
> Please let me know how you like it!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole suggests a change of scenery so her and Waverly can explore their relationship fully

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171093493@N02/32735828647/in/dateposted-public/)  
  


Waverly and Nicole paused for a breath after kissing fervently in Nedley’s office, Nicole pulling back and panting heavily as she held Waverly flush against her uniformed body. Waverly grinned breathlessly before shifting underneath Nicole, biting her lip nervously. The break in action seemed to jolt the pair out of a trance, and before long the two grew to be at a loss for words.

“I…uh, as much as I would like this to continue, maybe Nedley’s office isn’t the best place…” Waverly began slowly. Nicole sat up slowly, hands going to her braid as she began to tuck in loose strands of hair that had escaped. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Nicole responded slowly, her brown eyes searching Waverly’s face as an awkward silence befell them. Nicole glanced down and seemed to internally jump as her fingers flew to the undone buttons of her shirt.

“If you wanted to, um, continue this, I’m off in ten minutes,” Nicole whispered cautiously, eyeing the other warily. Waverly blinked in surprise.

“Oh…”

“I mean, if you want to, I understand if you don’t—” Nicole stammered before being silenced by Waverly’s forefinger which had flown to Officer Haught’s lips.

“What did you have in mind?” 

Nicole paused to clasp Waverly’s hand in hers and glanced around, straining her hearing to try and discern if the coast was clear. She then shot Waverly a smirk, creating butterflies in Waverly’s stomach.

“We can go to my place…I live only about two blocks away,” Nicole murmured, her fingers tangling with Waverly’s.

“Okay,” Waverly breathed shakily, a soft side smile touching her lips. Nicole smiled back gently before climbing off the other, cracking the blinds and peering through them. The deputy then gestured for Waverly to follow as she silently opened the door and trotted to her desk to snatch up her belongings. Waverly went to the door and peered down the hall.

“It looks like everyone left,” Waverly whispered over her shoulder. Nicole nodded as she grabbed her hat and placed it on her head, Waverly’s coat nestled under her arm.

“Let’s get you wrapped up,” Nicole said softly, holding Waverly’s coat out for her, and allowing the shorter woman to slip her arms into her jacket. Waverly was caught off guard at the chivalry but took it in stride. They both looked once more up and down the hall before Nicole took the brazen stride forward, her hand grasping Waverly’s as she steered her forward in a quiet yet brisk manner. 

The pair made a quick job of getting into Deputy Haught’s vehicle, Nicole turning on the police car with a side grin at the other before reversing and smoothly steering the car down the road.

“Nicole?” Waverly began idly as they paused at a stop sign.

“Yes?” 

“Is this a date?” Waverly inquired, examining Nicole’s reaction. At that precise moment, Nicole pulled to the side, presumably at her house. Nicole looked over at Waverly, her smile gentle and inviting, her eyes alert and honest.

“This is whatever you want it to be,” Nicole said earnestly, unbuckling her seatbelt.

After a pause, she added, “Would you like to come in for a drink?” Waverly nodded hurriedly, unbuckling and the pair stepped out of the car. At the curb, Waverly paused to gaze at the small house as the other stepped around the car. Nicole waited patiently beside Waverly, allowing the other to take it in before Waverly turned to look at her with a nervous smile. Nicole’s dimples blossomed as she took Waverly’s hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and tossed her head before tugging her forward.

Unlocking the door, Nicole opened it and Waverly eagerly followed.

“This is it,” Nicole said with a shrug, taking her hat off, and holding it in her hands, looking down at Waverly and examining her expression closely. At that moment there was movement in the back and an orange cat came bounding up to the pair.

“Who is this?” Waverly immediately cooed, before kneeling, and reaching out to pet the cat.

“Calamity Jane,” Nicole chuckled, stepping over and past the cat, hanging her hat and coat up, “She must be hungry.”

Waverly bit her lip as Nicole continued down the hall, switching lights on and entering the kitchen before she rose and followed, accompanied by Calamity Jane. Waverly stood and looked around in silence, taking it all in as the situation began to truly settle in her mind. The nerves she had pushed back to take the first step had melted away after spending some time with Nicole, but a sense of nervous trepidation filled her as she stepped into the kitchen. Nicole poured some cat food into a bowl and set it on the ground before pausing to gaze at Waverly inquiringly.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, thanks,” Waverly stammered. Nicole gazed at her for a second longer before opening her fridge and pulling out two beers, opening the bottles and handing one to Waverly.

“So,” Nicole began casually.

“So…” Waverly echoed. Nicole spared Waverly a long look before chuckling.

“What?” Waverly asked dubiously. Nicole leant her elbows on the counter and looked up at Waverly with a bashful gaze.

“Do you want to go back to not talking?” Nicole asked suggestively after taking a swig from her beer. Waverly found herself staring at Nicole’s lips as she licked her own, her mouth going dry as she subconsciously stepped closer, her fingers brushing up against Nicole’s. Nicole exhaled shakily, leaning into Waverly, her mouth moving but at first no words came out.

“You know how beautiful you are?” Nicole gasped softly. This comment seemed to catch Waverly off guard and for a second all she did was stare at Nicole in shock. Nicole maintained eye contact, her brown eyes searching Waverly’s face inquisitively. Waverly found her doubts slipping away as her eyes met Nicole’s, and in that moment nothing else mattered. 

Waverly jolted forward, kissing Nicole heatedly, her hands hastily grabbing the other’s face as Nicole seemed to hold back a moan. Letting go of her beer, Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin as she deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue against Waverly’s lips, yearning for entrance. Waverly found herself melting into the officer’s arms, her body seeming to move by itself as her hands tangled in Nicole’s neat hair. Nicole’s hands slid down Waverly’s back and grasped her hips testily, pausing to pull back and meet Waverly’s gaze.

“Waverly—” Nicole panted.

“—Where’s the bedroom,” Waverly interrupted, hands tugging at Nicole’s shirt and untucking it. Nicole raised her eyebrows in mild surprise before shaking her head softly. 

Waverly broke off, not knowing how to respond.

“Are you sure about this?” Nicole whispered gently, her breath tickling Waverly’s face. Waverly was about to retort before she registered Nicole’s cautious and earnest expression. Nicole’s eyes burned with an intensity that made Waverly’s heart jump as they took pause for a moment.

“Yes,” Waverly said softly, leaning up to press her lips against Nicole’s. Waverly felt Nicole smile against her lips before she yelped as the deputy lifted her up off her feet. The shorter woman instinctively wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist, Nicole breezily walking them both down a dim hall and into an even darker bedroom. Waverly’s hands tightened around Nicole’s neck as she nipped at Nicole’s bottom lip, making the other shudder against the wall.

“Dear God,” Nicole murmured in the dimness, making the other pause and crack an eyelid to examine the other. Waverly found Nicole’s eyes closed contentedly, her lips curling into a pleasant smile. 

“You sure you don’t know what you are doing?” Nicole jibbed, squinting at Waverly in the darkness amusedly. Waverly grinned in response before leaning forward and unbuttoning the top of Nicole’s top, smirking all the while at Nicole’s hungered expression.

“Shush, why don’t you?” Waverly asked, leaning forward once more to kiss Nicole fervently. Nicole kissed back eagerly, walking over to the bed, and laying Waverly down gently before climbing on top of her after. They kissed deeply but then something seemed to change as the kisses grew to be more heated, and they both were soon untucking shirts and tangling hands in hair. Waverly found Nicole to be pleasantly aggressive, pressing comfortably against her and the scent of vanilla overwhelming her. 

In the dark Waverly did her best to unbutton the rest of Officer Haught’s shirt, but it took a while between the intense kissing to accomplish. In the meantime, Nicole seemed content ravishing Waverly’s lips and neck, leaving careful yet intense kisses over her skin. Waverly’s legs tightened instinctively around Nicole’s waist, the movement not going unnoticed by Nicole.

Nicole bit Waverly’s bottom lip and sucked gently before pulling back and smirking down at the other smugly. 

“I’m afraid this is where my expertise runs out,” Waverly chuckled shakily, biting her lip as desire flared within her.

“That so?” Nicole whispered in the dimness, leaning forward and kissing Waverly gingerly, seeming to slip into pensive thought. Waverly gripped Nicole’s belt with angst, waiting for the ginger to give her some sort of signal.

Nicole deepened the kiss before pressing her forehead on Waverly’s gently, everything grounding to a halt as she breathed deeply, her hand cupping Waverly’s face as her thumb traced over her cheek. 

Eyes still closed, Nicole whispered, “Waverly, is this okay?”

“Of course,” Waverly said in a similar manner, holding Nicole tighter.

“Please tell me to stop if you want me to,” Nicole gasped, her eyes fluttering open to fix on Waverly’s, “You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know, Nicole,” Waverly reassured the other, tracing the ginger’s lips with a forefinger, making the other exhale shakily. Waverly was shocked that Nicole somehow managed to be even more intense in bed than in her job.

And it just was so hot.

Nestled on top of Waverly and still holding Waverly’s gaze, Nicole straddled one of Waverly’s legs and rocked her leg between Waverly’s thighs. Waverly released a pent-up breath, her eyes fluttering as her hands tugged at Nicole’s belt—the deputy’s shirt undone, showing her lacy purple bra. Nicole leaned back and removed her uniform, tossing it to the side before leaning forward once more, rocking her thigh forward again and helping Waverly remove her own shirt. 

What happened next would forever remain in Waverly’s mind. 

Nicole rocked her hips forward, her own legs tightening around Waverly’s thigh as a bolt of desire ran up Waverly’s body. Nicole muffled a moan against Waverly’s lips and Waverly’s hands began to undo Nicole’s uniform belt, only to immediately unbutton her slacks as well. Nicole released a shaky chuckle that quickly morphed into a groan and then a strangled gasp as Waverly cupped the front of Nicole’s slacks. 

“This okay?” Waverly stammered, Nicole pulling back to survey the other in shock.

“That’s perfect baby,” Nicole all but purred, a smirk spreading across her face as her head tilted back and she rocked her hips forward, against Waverly’s hand, encouraging her further. Waverly found herself tracing her fingers against the seams of Nicole’s slacks, making the other moan distantly. Nicole pulled back to survey the other intensely before slipping Waverly’s bra straps down slowly, her hips rocking against the other’s.  
Waverly attempted to awkwardly slip her arms out of the straps, but Nicole beat her to it, reaching beneath Waverly and unclasping her bra. Waverly arched her back as her hips bucked before pointedly pressing harder over the seams of Nicole’s slacks. 

Nicole paused and bit her lip as she smirked at Waverly before tossing the bra aside and kissing down her neck nibbling at a collarbone as she reached up and toyed with Waverly’s breasts. This broke Waverly’s concentration as her hands flew up to tangle in Nicole’s hair, removing the ponytail and making a proper mess out of her ginger tresses. Nicole’s hands migrated down Waverly’s torso, moving daintily in a way Waverly had never been touched before. Her touch was so gentle and reassuring, as if Nicole was impressing caution and care with every touch. 

It felt as if her body was being attentively listened to.

Waverly found herself moaning as Nicole’s mouth located a breast and the ginger’s hands began to tug her pants down, exposing the top of her underwear. Nicole paused at the noise to look up and make eye contact, her eyes sparkling eagerly as a smirk touched her lips. 

“This okay, baby?” Nicole asked softly, though it was tinged with humor.

“Nicole—” Waverly pined. To this, Nicole’s smile widened before she took Waverly’s other breast in her mouth and gave her pants another tug before pulling away and sweeping them off. Nicole momentarily stepped off the bed to tug her own slacks off, allowing the pair to survey each other hungrily—Waverly propped on her elbows and biting her lip with Nicole shooting her a side smile as she stood at the foot of the bed. The deputy then slowly climbed on top of Waverly before grasping a leg and hooking it over her hip, her hand grazing up the thigh. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s ass with a moan as their lips crashed together, Waverly’s hands struggling with Nicole’s bra. 

“My God, you are so hot,” Waverly moaned, making Nicole laugh as she gently nibbled over Waverly’s jawline. Nicole’s eyes glowed as she pulled Waverly closer and nuzzled her.

“Speak for yourself, Waves,” Nicole chided, grazing her other hand down over Waverly’s ribcage, pausing to feel her racing heartbeat. Nicole looked attentively at Waverly, and it seemed as if she was looking not just at Waverly, but directly at her soul, analyzing the other closely, seeking permission. Waverly exhaled shakily as Nicole’s hand drifted lower, toying with the waistband of her underwear. 

Moving cautiously, Nicole pulled down the underwear a bit before gently slipping her hand over them, grazing her forefinger over Waverly’s center. Waverly gasped as her hips bucked and in a moment of clarity and yearning, pulled Nicole closer. She curled a lock of ginger hair behind Nicole’s ear, wanting to say something but her mind was short circuiting. Nicole did the tiniest of nods, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s, her breath hot and heavy.

“I’ve got you,” Nicole whispered. 

In that moment Waverly felt herself tear up momentarily; why, she had no idea. Waverly pulled Nicole in for a deep kiss. Nicole responded sweetly, cradling Waverly close and allowing the other to melt into her lips. Waverly released a pent-up breath as a knot loosened in her chest, a knot she didn’t even realize was there. Moving slowly, Nicole edged Waverly’s underwear down, her fingers teasing over her groin, gauging Waverly’s reaction.  
Waverly moaned softly before fumbling to pull Nicole closer, anything to increase the friction between them.

Taking this as a sign, Nicole slipped her hand underneath Waverly’s underwear and began to circle her thumb over Waverly’s clit, running her fingers over her center. Tongues dancing together, Waverly eased a bit and relaxed into Nicole’s hold, curiously grazing her hands over Nicole’s toned body while also rocking her hips to Nicole’s hand.

Nicole moaned as Waverly gently squeezed her breasts, nipping at Waverly’s bottom lip as she pulled away momentarily. The ginger pressed a knuckle over Waverly’s entrance testily, eliciting a deep-seated groan from the other.

“Waves—” Nicole panted, “can I?”

It took a second for Waverly to realize what Nicole was asking permission for. When she did, she saw her opportunity.

Waverly pulled Nicole against her, tracing her forefinger over Nicole’s lips before gasping in a hoarse and daring voice, “I want you inside me.”  
Nicole released a strangled gasp as her eyes widened, but soon her lips were pressed against Waverly’s. Nicole gently slid her fingers into Waverly, and they both simultaneously moaned.

“Jesus Christ,” Nicole moaned, her breath ragged as her own hips bucked. Waverly bit Nicole’s bottom lip as she grazed her own hand down to the top of Nicole’s underwear. Nicole spared Waverly a smirk, as if daring her to go further while also wanting nothing more than that. Nicole curled her fingers as if to urge the other on, Waverly shuddering in response. Waverly plucked at Nicole’s underwear, her legs trembling slightly as she gazed at a smirking Nicole.

“May I?” Waverly gasped, trying to maintain her composure. Nicole shifted before leaning forward, keeping her tempo, before kissing Waverly heatedly.

“You can do what you want baby,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear as she ventured deeper, causing the other to gasp as her head tilted back, “But you might want to hold on at the moment.”

Waverly nodded slightly as she leaned back on the bed, pulling Nicole closer as she surrendered, Nicole’s lips melting onto hers. Waverly found her hips matching Nicole’s pace easily, though she wanted more.

“N—Nicole,” Waverly gasped in a strangled voice, her hands tugging at Nicole’s hair. 

“Hmm?” Nicole hummed, her mouth on Waverly’s chest.

“D—deeper,” Waverly pleaded, feeling on the edge as her legs tightened around Nicole’s waist. Nicole bit harder over Waverly’s chest at this request before abiding eagerly, Waverly whimpering as she neared her climax. Waverly’s breath came out hot and fast and soon Nicole’s lips were gently touching hers, sharing the moment as Nicole held her close.

“Mmmmfuck…Nicole—fuck—” Waverly moaned as she climaxed, her back arching as Nicole felt her clench around her fingers. Nicole exhaled shakily as she pulled Waverly closer and cupped her face before kissing her deeply and slowly, savoring the moment as she cradled Waverly close.


	2. Write My Story (Imma do it like this, do it like that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never too early for shower sex--at least for Wayhaught it isn't. Nicole gets crafty as she attempts to make Waverly as comfortable as possible (aka she is daddy)

After a moment of stillness, Waverly made a motion to wipe her eyes, which caused Nicole to do a double take.

“Are you okay?” Nicole demanded in a hushed voice, wiping a tear away from Waverly’s cheek, worry etched on her face. Waverly choked back some tears as she nodded with a chuckle, grasping Nicole’s hand, and kissing her knuckles reassuringly.

“Yes,” she finally managed, “Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Absolutely nothing,” Nicole murmured soothingly, lifting Waverly’s chin to peer into her eyes before kissing her softly. Waverly kissed back dazedly, her hands tangling in Nicole’s hair before she reached down and grasped Nicole’s hip, pulling her close. Nicole arched an eyebrow at this but relented, hooking her leg over Waverly’s hip. Waverly’s hands wandered a bit, trying to find a good place to settle, but couldn’t seem to find one. Nicole brushed some of Waverly’s hair back as she kissed her gently, conscious of Waverly’s movements.

Waverly seemed to nervously grasp Nicole’s underwear, tugging it slightly but not pulling it down. Nicole paused to pull back and observe Waverly with her piercing stare, cupping the brunette’s cheek lovingly.

“Waverly—” 

“I just…”

Nicole grasped Waverly’s hands and brought them up to her chest, forcing Waverly to look into her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Nicole whispered. 

“But it’s not,” Waverly huffed characteristically, “You haven’t…you know.”

“So?” Nicole asked, her side smile creeping on her face.

“So?! I want to…I don’t know. I don’t know what I am trying to do,” Waverly stammered, her face going bright red as she looked away ashamedly. Nicole’s face fell.

“Waves…”

Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin with her forefinger before gingerly kissing her. She then pulled back to examine Waverly’s face closely.

“Why don’t we go take a shower?” Nicole whispered, gazing earnestly at Waverly.

There was a pause as Waverly gave her a lost expression. Nicole flashed her dimpled smile widely.

“I think a hot shower would be great,” Nicole said, brushing her fingers over Waverly’s bare navel, “It’s a bit chilly anyway. I could use it.”  
Waverly looked at Nicole desperately before nodding in agreement. Nicole shot Waverly a wink as she rose from the bed, still clad in her undergarments. Turning, Nicole held out her hand, her eyes wandering over Waverly. Waverly went beet red but seemed determined to look unperturbed. Waverly grasped Nicole’s hand and in an act of chivalry, Nicole brushed her lips over Waverly’s knuckles with a sly smirk. The taller woman then stalked over to the bathroom without looking back, disappearing behind the door, and leaving it partly open. For a moment Waverly sat and contemplated her next move. 

She decided to follow when she heard Nicole start the shower and slip into it. Toeing softly onto the tile, Waverly spotted Nicole’s discarded undergarments on the floor.

“Coming?” Nicole shouted over the sound of the shower behind the glass door. Her figure was shapeless behind the frost and fogged glass.

“I already did,” Waverly mumbled with a sly smile as she took a bold step and slid the glass door open and stepped inside.

“What was that?” Nicole asked, edging under the flow of the water as Waverly stepped in after her. 

“Nothing,” Waverly said quickly, trying not to gape, though Nicole smirked at her anyway. At the sight of Nicole’s evident comfort under the streaming hot water, Waverly felt her embarrassment from before melting away. Nicole allowed the water to flow over her as she worked her fingers through her hair, and slowly Waverly stepped forward, biting her lip as she reached out to place a hand on Nicole’s forearm. Nicole smiled at this, her eyes still closed as she paused, and Waverly found herself examining every feature of Nicole’s face.

Water began to spray over Waverly as she closed in on Nicole, and the tall woman before her stood statuesque under the shower head.  
Waverly’s fingers brushed up against Nicole’s before migrating up, brushing over Nicole’s lips as Waverly rose on her tip toes for a kiss. Nicole kissed back delicately, eyes still closed as her hands cautiously wrapped around Waverly, her hands splaying across the brunettes back, gripping skin lightly. Waverly found Nicole’s caution endearing at first, but then began to acknowledge the respect Nicole was providing her. The ginger’s hands migrated over Waverly’s body, exploring every crevice, and paying close attention to each detail. 

As Nicole moved slowly under the stream of gorgeously hot water, Waverly found herself eagerly pressing herself against Nicole’s breasts, effectively deepening their kiss. 

“Miss Haught, I believe it is my turn,” Waverly retorted mockingly after pulling back from the kiss. Nicole cracked her eyes open and simply smirked before sidestepping Waverly and guiding her under the showerhead easily. Without a word, Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair, working them through her tresses. Waverly smiled at the movement, blinking in the spray as she looked up at Nicole to see the ginger smiling back down at her. Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin to kiss her slowly, pulling the smaller woman towards her while also pressing her up against the wall of the shower. Waverly found herself grasping Nicole’s hips, splaying her fingers across her navel, and relishing the feeling of Nicole’s toned yet soft body pressed against hers. With a soft giggle, Waverly trailed kisses down Nicole’s neck, making the other tilt her head back invitingly, chuckling as well.

Waverly touched her lips down to Nicole’s chest, her hands grazing over Nicole’s thighs curiously, her touch featherlight. Nicole exhaled shakily, her eyes fluttering as Waverly’s hands grazed over the insides of her thighs. 

“Waves,” Nicole thrummed before looking down at Waverly, her eyes lustful.

Waverly shot her a side smile as her fingers brushed over the apex of Nicole’s thighs, making the other release a strangled gasp. Waverly pressed Nicole against the wall of the shower, Nicole instinctively grabbing the safety bar, gazing at Waverly with want.

Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin and kissed her fervently, biting Waverly’s bottom lip as she did so. Waverly grazed her thumb over Nicole’s clit, in which Nicole grabbed Waverly’s ass and pulled her flush against her. 

“Is…is this okay?” Waverly asked timidly, tracing her forefinger over Nicole’s center. Nicole released a shaky laugh as she looked down at the brunette lustfully before lightly placing her hand over Waverly’s. The shorter woman would have been embarrassed had Nicole not looked so hot as she gently guided her hand farther.

“Right there,” Nicole murmured before pulling Waverly closer and kissing her deeply. Waverly fumbled slightly as she tried to set a tempo, yet Nicole seemed to exude patience as her hips easily followed along. Waverly grew in confidence as she spread her fingers over Nicole, making the other sputter.

“Are you sure you don’t know what you are doing?” Nicole echoed with a moan as her hands tangled in Waverly’s wet hair, her lips pressing kisses over Waverly’s forehead. Waverly smirked as Nicole’s legs parted a bit more and she took advantage, pausing to circle her damp fingers over Nicole’s clit. She adored the sound of Nicole slowly becoming undone, the deputy sheriff’s breath hitching as she began to whimper softly. With her free hand Waverly cupped Nicole’s breast and squeezed indulgently, making the ginger moan. 

“Waves—” 

It came out in a strangled voice that Waverly didn’t recognize but adored immediately. Waverly reached up and cupped Nicole’s face and leaned in for a kiss while simultaneously going deeper, relishing the feeling of Nicole’s legs trembling before her. Before long Nicole’s hands tugged gently at Waverly’s hair as Nicole’s tongue explored Waverly’s mouth, moaning into the kiss as her whole body began to quiver. Waverly lost herself in Nicole’s lips as she pressed harder, parting Nicole’s folds and marveling at the feeling of Nicole clenching around her fingers.

Nicole released a loud gasp that rang in Waverly’s ears as she climaxed, her grip on Waverly turning to stone as she tried to remain upright as she rode it out.

“Waverly…Oh my God,” Nicole managed, her legs shaking visibly as she clung to the other, water dripping down her face as she leaned down to press her forehead against Waverly’s. In that moment all Waverly could think of was how breathtaking Nicole was as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Wow,” Waverly gasped before they lurched forward for a deep kiss, Nicole regaining the use of her legs as she leaned over to switch the water off hurriedly. Before Waverly knew what was going on, Nicole had swept the glass door open and tugged her out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. They continued making out while also trying to dry themselves off as best they could before Nicole pressed Waverly back into the bedroom, their skin red from the hot water. Giggling profusely, they collapsed on the bed, still damp, and lay side by side momentarily as they paused for breath, gazing at each other lovingly.

Nicole pulled the duvet over them before tugging Waverly on top of her, getting lost in her lips once more, this time for good.


	3. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of fluff for ya thirsty nasties ;) 
> 
> Nicole and Waverly establish the tone of their relationship featuring Waverly in Nicole's shirt and a very lost puppy-Haught...need I say more?

Waverly stirred in Nicole’s arms peacefully, momentarily forgetting where she was as she blinked in the dimness of the light. All she knew is that she felt warm, comfortable, and safe. It took her a moment to realize she was naked, her chin resting on Nicole’s chest. Nicole’s breath rose and fell easily, and at first Waverly believed her to be asleep. It wasn’t until Waverly registered Nicole’s fingers grazing soothingly over her back that she realized the ginger was awake. 

Waverly glanced up and saw Nicole’s eyes were closed but her dimples ghosted across her cheeks. The brunette looked back down and snuggled up closer to Nicole, pressing her lips against Nicole’s chest, making the other hum gently.

“Hello,” Waverly whispered shyly. 

“Well hello,” Nicole chuckled, cracking an eyelid to peer down at the other, “Sleep okay?”

“Mhmm,” Waverly responded, trailing her fingers over Nicole’s navel as she shifted up, her eyes burning. Nicole quirked an eyebrow before leaning down to kiss Waverly sweetly, their hands entwining. For a moment they pulled back and gazed at each other intensely, Nicole absent-mindedly grazing her fingers over Waverly’s cheek as the brunette exhaled shakily. 

“You are just so beautiful,” Nicole whispered hoarsely. Waverly blushed in the dimness, pursing her lips as she peered at Nicole curiously.

“You know,” Waverly murmured back just as softly, “I have been told that a lot, but never believed it until now.” Nicole’s face fell slightly as she pulled Waverly closer, running her hands through the brunette’s damp hair, words leaving her. Nicole kissed Waverly once more, clutching her close as her hands grazed over her bare back.

“Nicole?” Waverly queried softly.

“Yes?”

“You do realize how gorgeous you are, right?” 

Nicole released a hearty chuckle as she surveyed the other kindly, her eyes sparkling with humor.

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I would have fifteen cents,” she jibbed lightheartedly. Waverly shook her head as she laughed, relishing the feeling of being pressed snuggly against Nicole. She laid her head back down on Nicole’s shoulder, listening to Nicole’s heart beating as they fell into a comfortable silence once more, Nicole smiling sweetly down at Waverly as Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut once more.

“Hmm, what time is it?” Waverly mumbled with a light stretch, holding Nicole closer, not wanting to move. Nicole shifted to squint in the darkness at her alarm clock.

“It’s going on eleven,” Nicole sighed, continuing to trace patterns along Waverly’s back, “Do you have to leave?”

“I don’t want to,” Waverly mumbled against Nicole’s skin, burying her face into the nape of her neck. Waverly couldn’t see Nicole’s face and missed the pained expression that flashed over her.

“You don’t have to,” Nicole whispered, though she already knew the response.

“Wynonna will what to know where I’m at,” Waverly sighed heavily, stroking Nicole’s hips with her thumbs absently, “and I can’t lie to her.”

“I see,” Nicole responded thoughtfully. She had not expected Waverly to immediately be open about her queerness, but it still pained her to hear the resignation in Waverly’s voice. Waverly made no move to get up though, so Nicole held her contently for a few more minutes, her fingers trailing to the bottom of Waverly’s spine up to the back of her neck. She adored the way Waverly’s back arched every so often as she did this. 

“Nicole?”

“Yes?” Nicole asked, not pausing in her movements.

“What are we?” Waverly asked, glancing up at the other. Nicole released a soft breath, her lips pursed as she tried to find the best words to use.  
“I…I really like you,” Nicole said slowly, still stroking Waverly’s back, “but…I understand if you don’t want to make this a thing—”

“Oh, Nicole, no!” Waverly practically exclaimed, lurching up and interrupting Nicole’s ministrations, the ginger looking at her in bewilderment. 

“Huh?”

“How could you think…oh, no!” Waverly gasped, a horrified expression coming over her, “I really want this to be a thing!” The brunette’s hands flew to grasp Nicole’s and it took a moment for Nicole’s face to transform from resigned, to puzzlement, to shocked, and then to exuberant.

“Really?” Nicole whispered in a hoarse voice, a nervous giggle escaping her.

“Yes!” Waverly giggled shyly back, a contagious grin creeping across her face, “Really, really!”

Waverly looked down at their hands before looking back up at Nicole bashfully.

“I…uh, I really like you too,” she murmured through a blush. An expression of soft warmth came over the ginger as she struggled to find words to say.

“Oh, that just happens to be an occupational hazard after you make someone cum,” Nicole quipped, drawing a hearty laugh from the other, though their eyes never left each other. Nicole lounged back on the headboard as Waverly’s giggling ceased and they collectively took a deep breath, tears of mirth in their eyes. 

“Are you hungry?” Nicole asked, wiping a tear away from her eye, still chuckling.

Waverly raised her eyebrows.

“Um…well, I don’t want to be a bother…I mean—I can wait—” 

Waverly broke off as Nicole swept the duvet off with a stretch and slid out of bed in the dimness wordlessly, going to a dresser and putting on some sweatpants and a tank top.

“Nonsense,” Nicole said, “I’ll make some food and hot cocoa to warm up before you have to leave.”

At the sight of Waverly’s dumbfounded expression, Nicole took pause.

“If that is okay…I—I don’t want to assume…” Nicole backtracked, a panicked expression coming over her face.

“No, no…that would be…so, so lovely,” Waverly whispered distantly, “Really, that sounds lovely. I guess I’m just…not used to that.” She added with a humorless chuckle.

Nicole blinked dramatically before huffing, “I forgot how bleak straight relationships were, Jesus.” She ended it with an eyeroll before casually pulling the duvet back over Waverly.

“I’ll just be in the kitchen, you can sleep some more if you want,” the deputy said warmly, her brown eyes somehow piercing in the dimness. It was neither an invitation or a request either way, and for a moment Waverly laid in Officer Hottie-Haught’s bed, soaking up the remnants of her warmth, her mind all over the place. Everything about this was new, in both literal and figurative ways.

She was being given room to breathe, to think. In all the relationships she had ever had, not once did Waverly feel that was ever explicitly given to her. The brunette took a deep breath and inhaled the wonderful scent of vanilla-dipped donuts—Nicole’s scent. She considered snoozing for a bit, for it was all too peaceful to pass up, yet knew that if she did, she would not want to wake back up. 

She needed to know this was not all a dream.

With a stretch and a yawn, Waverly arched her back before considering looking for her discarded clothes in the dimness. Deciding against it, she sat up and her eyes strayed to the partially open drawer that Nicole had gotten her sweats out of. Smirking slyly, the brunette paused as she heard the distinct sound of a pan being placed on a stove. She untangled herself from the covers before quietly opening the drawer to find neatly folded sweatpants and sweatshirts, all color coded. 

Honestly though, what else was she expecting from the pristine deputy?

Glancing over her shoulder, Waverly fumbled in the dimness as she extracted a loose sweatshirt and slipped it over her head. The gangly sweatshirt was old, and easily cascaded down to Waverly’s mid-thighs. Biting her lip, Waverly padded down the hall and peered into the kitchen, watching as Nicole poured some beaten eggs on a frying pan. 

For a moment Waverly lost herself in a daydream of Nicole being domestic, humming in nothing but her underwear, baking cookies and eating the cookie dough. Waverly leaned up on the doorway as an absent smile spread across her face, Nicole poking the eggs gently to pry them from the pan. The ginger looked up and for a moment Waverly felt that she had been spying on the other. A wide smile spread across Nicole’s face as her eyes looked Waverly up and down.

“I’m afraid I have an abundance of eggs,” Nicole said sympathetically as Waverly slipped into the kitchen shyly, “So omelets it is.” Waverly smile sheepishly before almost nervously coming around the island and wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist, laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder, and closing her eyes. She missed the genuine look of bewilderment from Nicole as the ginger took a moment to wrap her free arm around Waverly and pull her closer, her other hand still airily wielding a spatula.

Kissing Waverly lightly on the forehead, Nicole held the other close as she felt Waverly’s hold tighten and it began to dawn on her that this was an emotional moment. 

“You okay?” Nicole finally managed after giving Waverly a minute or so of respective silence.

Waverly nodded fitfully into Nicole’s shoulder before mumbling, “Thank you.”

“Oh Waves, you don’t have to—”

Waverly cut the deputy off by pulling back sharply and reaching up to wipe away a few stray tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. Nicole broke off and met her gaze full on, the brunette having her full attention.

“I don’t know how to do this—” Waverly began quietly, “I don’t want to mess up with you.”

Nicole’s expression made it appear that every part of her was breaking into a million pieces as she slowly put the spatula down to grasp Waverly’s hand, the other quick to dry Waverly’s cheeks as a few more tears trailed down.

“No one knows how to do this, Waves,” Nicole murmured back with her characteristic side smile, though it trembled slightly. The deputy bit her lip and for the first time appeared nervous.

“As for us…well, I don’t know about messing up—but I do know that I want to give this my all,” Nicole whispered breathlessly, “And therefore I don’t believe in messing up.”

There was a meaningful pause before Waverly released a shaky laugh, gasping, “God, you are so good at this.” She dried the rest of her tears with the sleeve of Nicole’s shirt that she wore as Nicole grinned at her, flipping the omelet, and reaching for the cheese. 

“I have my attributes,” Nicole jibbed as she sprinkled some cheese over the omelet before turning it once more and sliding it onto a plate and pushing it between them.

Handing a fork to the brunette, they both leaned over the plate.

“Let’s eat this up and get you home,” Nicole thrummed gently.


	4. Midnight City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go on patrol and have a moment before retreating back to Nicole's house to warm up.

Nicole pulled into her parking spot slowly, trying to minimize the crunch of the cruiser’s tires over the snow. If she got caught, she would always say she needed to use the restroom, but for the third time in a week, Nedley would have started asking questions. Parking it almost silently, the sheriff deputy glanced around before plucking up her phone and shooting Waverly a text:

'Here, Waves'

She adjusted the heater and anxiously tried to tell if the passenger side was warm enough, though it was hard to do with her gloves snugly on. Glancing up she saw the door open and she sighed audibly as she saw Waverly slip out, a smile immediately spreading across her face. She leaned over the passenger seat and opened the door from the inside, her chivalry hard to mask.

Waverly opened the side door the rest of the way before ducking inside, pausing to shut the door. The moment it was shut, the brunette looked expectantly over at the other, a wide grin on her face.

They immediately leant forward to kiss gently, Nicole cupping the side of Waverly’s face while Waverly grasped her wrist and pulled her closer.

“How are you?” Nicole asked breathlessly when they pulled back, “You get away okay?”

“Yeah, Wynonna and Dolls went to check something out and left in a hurry,” Waverly answered as Nicole began backing out of the parking spot, “They think I am translating some scrolls and I doubt they’ll remember me.”

“Do you need to come back to finish that up?” Nicole asked concernedly, glancing at Waverly as they cruised down the town’s main road.  
Waverly spared Nicole a smug yet exasperated look.

“I finished translating those scrolls weeks ago!” Waverly exclaimed in a strange voice. Nicole looked over at the other worriedly, unsure of how to interpret Waverly’s tone.

“That’s good…right?” Nicole started slowly, turning down a residential road. Waverly sighed heavily as she appeared to try and pick the right words to say.

“Yes…no,” Waverly managed, looking vexed, “I have done all this work and I think its great BBD wanted me, but I don’t feel like I am really helping at all. The thing is, I don’t believe Wynonna and Dolls trust me to do anything other than run coffee or do immediate research projects…sometimes I don’t even think Wynonna even sees me in that office.”

Waverly hadn’t noticed but Nicole had gently parked on the side of the road to train her intense gaze on the brunette as she spoke. The police cruiser idled quietly as they sat in silence, Waverly seeming stunned at her own words. The ginger allowed for the silence to take its toll, examining Waverly’s face as she appeared to accept her own words as truth. Nicole then reached over and grasped Waverly’s hands and squeezed gently.

“I see you,” the deputy murmured simply. Waverly blinked and looked up to see Nicole’s warm gaze meet hers. Despite herself, Waverly found herself blushing as she squeezed the deputy’s hand back.

“Thank you,” Waverly said simply, shooting the other a shy look. They smiled at each other for a moment before Nicole jerked and broke the trance.  
“Hot chocolate?” the ginger asked, reaching down, and pulling up a thermos. 

“Oh! Yes, please,” Waverly responded, her rubbing her hands together. Nicole twisted the cap off and poured some into it before handing it over to the brunette. They sat in silence as they enjoyed their hot chocolate, watching as snow began to fall. 

“I love the snow,” Waverly said absently, holding her hot chocolate up as she blew over it lightly, “It’s so light and fluffy.” This prompted a chuckle from the officer.

“It’s nice, though I like looking at it from inside a warm house,” Nicole mused, sipping from the thermos, “It makes cuddling so much better.” Waverly arched an eyebrow at this as she glanced over at Nicole.

“You, a cuddle-er?” Waverly scoffed mockingly, though there was a twinkle in her eye, “Never would’ve guessed it, Officer Haught.”

Nicole laughed as spared Waverly a warm smile saying, “Well, you learn something new every day.”

There was a pause before Nicole glanced over at the other and her smile softly faded, noticing how Waverly gazed absently down at her cocoa.

“You okay?” Nicole asked gently. Waverly shook as if lost in a trance.

“Oh…yes, sorry. I’m just worried I guess. Things have gotten…really serious.”

Confusion and then immediate concern flashed over Nicole’s face.

“Oh.”

“Like at first this was supposed to be easy but now its more than that and I’m really afraid of something bad happening,” Waverly continued thoughtfully. Nicole’s face fell, though she seems to fight hard to remain neutral.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Nicole stammered, not knowing what to say. 

“It’s weird to know that this was supposed to happen, but then also struggle with it,” the brunette said nonchalantly, making the deputy do a double take.

“Was—was this supposed to happen?” Waverly shot Nicole a frown.

“Well, yeah…with the curse and all.” There was a moment where they just looked at each other dubiously and then realization dawned on Nicole’s face and she released a nervous laugh. 

“Oh…okay, wow,” Nicole laughed, though there was no humor in it, “I’m so sorry I was not following.”

“What did you think I was talking about?” Waverly asked, bewildered.

“I—oh its nothing,” Nicole said a little too quickly. Waverly’s expression remained lost until realization dawned on her face and Nicole shrank away.

“You—you thought I was talking about…us?” Waverly exclaimed softly, though humor colored her voice, “Oh my…oh my God!” The pair diffused into nervous giggles, Nicole looking immensely relieved.

“No, but…this is getting like, life and death serious,” Waverly continued, wiping a stray tear of mirth away, “and I’m afraid someone is going to get very hurt or worse.”

“You are just now feeling that way?” Nicole asked, exasperated, “Not when you almost hung?”

Waverly shrugged, looking down at her hot chocolate once more and Nicole bit her lip.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered soothingly, “Wanna head back to my place and warm up?”

“Aren’t you still on your shift?” Nicole shrugged.

“I have a half hour left and it seems a bit cold for much criminal activity to occur.” Waverly took a moment before she looked over at the ginger and slightly nodded, appearing deep in thought. Nicole gave her sympathetic look—she knew Waverly hardly ever let people see this side of her. Waverly was normally the bubbly and happy one of the bunch, but with that came a whole lot of repression.

Nicole tugged the cruiser out of park and steered onto the road, driving cautiously in the freshly fallen snow. If Nicole had to brag about anything, it would be how she was a cautious driver. Waverly sat in the passenger side and quietly sipped her hot chocolate, watching as the scenery changed and the snow fell. After about ten minutes Nicole pulled up to her house and the deputy stepped out, though Waverly remained in the cruiser, nursing her cup as if in a trance. Placing her Stetson on her head, Nicole stepped around to the passenger side and opened the car door before offering a hand and helping the brunette out. They both looked around before walking down the path to Nicole’s house together.

*****

Waverly sat on the edge of Nicole’s bed automatically, for it was as if some unspoken word they both ended up in Nicole’s bedroom. The only light was from the outside as it bounced off the freshly fallen snow. Waverly sighed as she kicked off her shoes, her hands on either side of her lap. Nicole had hung her hat and jacket up in the hall prior, and now drifted over to a stereo system on her dresser, turning on some soft music before lighting a few candles as well.

The deputy turned as the music alighted through the room, a gentle smile on her lips as her gaze met Waverly’s. Waverly smiled softly back, reaching out and clasping Nicole’s hand, tilting her head to the side.

“Dance with me.” It was a simple request, yet it made Waverly’s heart jump into her throat as she took Nicole’s proffered hand and the ginger twirled her slowly. Nicole pulled Waverly close and the brunette sound found herself melting against the deputy, relaxing into her hold, and laying her head on Nicole’s chest as they began to sway gently. Nicole’s hands grazed soothingly over Waverly’s back and soon their eyes fluttered shut as they took in the moment, the brunette breathing Nicole’s scent in indulgently as she melted in the deputy’s grip.

“You’re a dream,” Waverly breathed softly. Nicole smiled tenderly as she lifted Waverly’s chin with her forefinger, kissing the brunette sweetly. It wasn’t long before Waverly’s hands grasped Nicole’s shirt and she gave it a slight tug, and soon Nicole was climbing on top of Waverly as Al Green’s “Let’s Stay Together” played in the background. Waverly pulled back breathlessly to undo Nicole’s hair, her cheeks rosy from being in the cold still. Soon both were fumbling to remove clothes, a sense of silent desperation filling them. Nicole moaned softly as Waverly bit over her neck, the brunette prying Nicole’s buttons loose in the process. 

“Fuck,” Nicole gasped, the rare swear word spurring on Waverly as she tugged Nicole’s shirt off. Soon the ginger’s hands were tangled in Waverly’s hair before she reached down to untuck Waverly’s shirt and tear it off. The deputy straddled Waverly, grinding lightly over her as she bit Waverly’s bottom lip. Waverly moaned loudly, reaching to undo Nicole’s belt hurriedly, desire flaring up within her.

Nicole seemed to jerk out of her feverish trance, breaking off the kiss abruptly to peer down at Waverly.

“Is…is this okay?” Nicole gasped worriedly.

“Yes baby, dear God, yes,” Waverly moaned, unbuttoning Nicole’s slacks. Nicole gave the tiniest of nods, almost as if reassuring herself, before groping Waverly’s breasts and moaning into the brunette’s mouth. Waverly’s hips bucked as an impish smile touched her lips. The brunette began tugging Nicole’s pants down, and soon the deputy was kicking them off, giggling slightly before she re-straddled Waverly. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Nicole panted, her hands splayed across Waverly’s navel as she grazed her fingers over Waverly’s skin. Waverly whimpered as Nicole leaned down to kiss her delicately, her hands meeting Nicole’s as she helped the ginger undo her own jeans and tug them down. The pair managed to migrate up the bed as they made out heatedly, tongues dancing together in the flickering candlelight. Waverly wrapped her legs involuntarily around Nicole’s waist as the ginger placed hot open-mouthed kisses down her throat, her hands grasping Waverly’s hips. The atmosphere was tense and charged in a way that Waverly could not describe. There was a desperation for closeness that seemed to be mutual through their nervous yet tender touches. They kissed with an urgency that defined a bittersweet admittance—the pain of succumbing their deeper feelings, finding relief.

Waverly gasped softly as Nicole broke the kiss off to gaze at her, their expressions serious yet lustful. An unspoken phrase passed between them before Nicole reached down and began slipping Waverly’s underwear down, the brunette exhaling shakily. The deputy was quick to lurch forward and press Waverly against the headboard, breathing heavily as Waverly tugged her closer by her hips, the taller woman settling between her legs. Waverly’s hands fumbled with Nicole’s underwear before the ginger helped her by kicking them off.

There was a timid pause before Nicole delicately wrapped her arms around Waverly, cradling her against the headboard and hooking a leg over her hip. Waverly released a shocked yet satisfied moan as Nicole then leaned her weight against Waverly’s hips, the ginger’s dark eyes meeting hers, full of lust and want.

Nicole gyrated her hips slowly, drawing out the sensation as Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair, tugging gently as she tried to stop herself from squirming. Nicole lowered her lips to Waverly’s, pressing her tongue against hers and gaining entry, allowing the other to moan freely into her mouth. Waverly was in shock at the feeling of Nicole against her, feeling Nicole’s wetness against her own was by far the most erotic thing she had felt. The brunette’s hips jumped to meet the deputy’s, her lips growing swollen on Nicole’s as the kiss deepened. 

The ginger hands tangled in Waverly’s hair as she cushioned Waverly’s head against the headboard, the bed beginning to creak under their weight as Nicole fought to keep the slow steady pace, trying to not give into temptation by speeding up. She was lost in the beauty before her, Waverly’s cheeks now rosy with exertion as her breath came out hot and heavy, a soft smile touching her lips. Nicole reached down with one hand and grabbed Waverly’s ass to pull her against her center, adding pressure in all the sweet spots, the brunette’s eyes fluttering with pleasure as she did this. 

“Jesus,” Waverly moaned, her back arching with desire, “N—Nicole.” Nicole smirked, which was hard to do on top of everything else she was doing, before cupping Waverly’s face and running her thumb over Waverly’s lips.

“Not yet baby,” Nicole panted, her own eyes fluttering and betraying how close she was as well. She slowed her pace even more as if to prove her point, extracting a whimper from Waverly.

Waverly leaned forward and ran her hands over Nicole’s back as she kissed over the ginger’s chest, Nicole’s back arching in response. The brunette then took a breast in her mouth, causing Nicole to exhale raggedly. Nicole pressed even more on Waverly, her stoic presence crumbling very quickly. 

“Waves—” Nicole cried out, trying to hold herself back as her hips began to betray her. Waverly’s legs tightened around Nicole, and soon both were falling over the edge, their hips bucking madly as they gripped each other with bruising strength.

Through it they pulled closer and smothered their moans against their lips, kissing each other desperately at first before relaxing against each other and admiring one another fully. Nicole grazed her hands over Waverly’s back soothingly as they both came down, lost in each other’s lips as I M U R played in the background.

“Is this all a dream?” echoed through the room from the stereo. 

Nicole paused, drawing out the kiss before pulling back, still cradling Waverly in her arms. Their eyes met and for a good moment it was as if their souls were smiling at each other, and it felt as though they were reuniting after years of being lost.


	5. Locked out of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole arrives at the homestead to give Waverly her paternity papers and things get heavy, despite that b*tch Mictian possessing Waverly

“…I will be by your side as long as you want me.” It came out in a strained whisper, though it rang loudly in the silent room as Waverly gazed up at Nicole and her eyes grew wide. Their fighting had been unbearable and seemed to only prove to Nicole how much she wanted Waverly in her life, shown her how much she was drawn to the shorter woman. Waverly gazed up at her and for a moment neither breathed as Waverly gave the slightest of turns, tossing the files on the bed, her fingers entangled with Nicole’s. The brunette rose up on her tiptoes and for a moment Nicole’s mind short-circuited, intoxicated by their proximity. Waverly initiated the kiss and for a moment Nicole relished taking a backseat, allowing the shorter woman to do as she pleased, surrendering herself to the crashing desire that flowed over her.

Their breathing picked up and soon Nicole was panting, and in the back of her mind she felt her responsible, law-abiding self shout about this all going very fast, but she ignored it temporarily, lusting as the kiss deepened and her skin grew sensitive to Waverly’s touches. The strange taste Nicole had noticed on Waverly earlier was not as strong, but it was still there vaguely, transient and passing. But that was the last thing on her mind as Waverly’s hands began unbuttoning her shirt almost desperately. It still came as shock though, when Nicole registered the clank of metal and her belt being unbuckled. 

God.

Nicole looked up, clearing her head as she panted, trying to get a grasp on things. She wanted this, dear Lord she did, but she needed to make sure Waverly did, and that there was no lingering animosity between them.

“W-wait,” Nicole managed between hot and ragged breaths, grasping Waverly’s wrists gently, “Are you sure?”

Waverly nodded, providing a nervous smile. 

“The best sex is make-up sex, right?”

Well, Nicole couldn’t argue with that.

The ginger smirked before lifting Waverly’s chin with her forefinger and kissing her deeply. Their breathing picked up again and Waverly pressed Nicole’s shirt back, causing the ginger to instinctively arch her back. Nicole decided that standing was no longer efficient and with a lopsided grin wrapped her arms around Waverly and lifted. 

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist instinctively, and Nicole walked the few steps to the bed before laying the brunette down gently, her tongue pressing against the brunette’s lips, asking for entry.

The strange taste was barely noticeable, which sent an odd sense of relief through Nicole as Waverly tenderly worked her hands through her ginger tresses. Waverly then pulled Nicole’s shirt off and tossed it away with a giggle, the deputy leaning forward and sliding Waverly’s shirt off soon after. They were quick to lose themselves in the kiss, their tongues dancing together as Nicole unbuttoned Waverly’s jeans smoothly and slid them down, almost without thinking. Nicole had regained control, wanting to show Waverly all her love and admiration.

Waverly gazed at Nicole with want when the ginger paused to tug the rest of her pants off, her hands up as she arched her back suggestively, looking divine. Nicole’s breath caught as she looked over Waverly, her gaze showing open lust on her face. Crawling back over the brunette, Nicole paused at Waverly’s chest with a side smile, Waverly clearly expecting her to go in for a kiss.

Still glancing up at Waverly impishly, Nicole pressed her lips against Waverly’s navel, kissing slowly and relishing Waverly’s back arch in response, her eyes fluttering as well. Waverly’s hips bucked against Nicole’s stomach, and the ginger grasped her hips as she angled her lips lower, just above the waistband of Waverly’s underwear. Waverly’s gaze did not falter one bit, and Nicole heard the brunette’s breath hitch, her eyes growing wide.

It was then that Nicole began to suspect…

“Is this okay baby?” Nicole whispered, her dimples touching her face. The ginger teasingly ran her fingers over Waverly’s underwear, brushing over her pleasure and making a whimper escape Waverly. 

“I’ve—I’ve never done this,” Waverly blurted after a ragged inhale of breath. 

“You’ve never been eaten out?” Nicole asked simply, betraying nothing, not even surprise. She could have been talking about the weather. Waverly rapidly shook her head, though a look of utter want and mild fascination was on her face. 

Nicole paused.

“Would you like me to?” Waverly bit her lip, appearing to seriously consider for a moment before giving the tiniest of nods, her expression full of apprehension and lust.

“But…only if you want to,” Waverly added hastily. Nicole raised her eyebrows, genuinely shocked before chuckling in response. If only the brunette knew how many times she had daydreamed about doing this.

The deputy continued to hold Waverly’s gaze as she gently kissed over Waverly’s underwear, where the brunette’s clit was located. Waverly released a shocked gasp, her legs jumping slightly at the contact. 

“N-Nicole,” Waverly whispered in a strangled voice as Nicole gently hooked her fingers in Waverly’s underwear and pulled down, “H-How can I help?”  
Nicole glanced down as she edged down Waverly’s underwear a bit more, exposing Waverly’s pubic bone, the deputy pursing her lips before exhaling raggedly at the sight.

Looking back up, Nicole shushed Waverly and whispered soothingly, “Lean back and tell me if you need me to stop, okay?” Waverly nodded softly, propped on her elbows, and gazing down at Nicole, hypnotized.

Nicole found herself blushing violently at Waverly’s attention as she slipped Waverly’s under down her legs and then swept then off her feet before smoothly running her hands over Waverly’s toned legs as she gently parted them, conscious of Waverly’s shyness despite her desire. The ginger reverently bowed her head and trailed kisses up one of Waverly’s thighs, the brunette moaning softly as her leg automatically bent at the knee and opened at the hip. Nicole pulled back slightly to take a measure of Waverly: cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, chest heaving, and her biting her lip. Very slowly, gauging the brunette’s reaction, Nicole slid her fore and middle finger into her own mouth and sucked gently, rolling her tongue over them, and coating them with saliva. Waverly’s breathing hitched, and Nicole noticed the brunette’s legs jump almost an inch or so further apart.  
The ginger leaned forward and very deliberately circled her wet fingers over Waverly’s clit, the shorter woman moaning incoherently as her hips moved with the deputy’s touch. Nicole dragged her fingers down over Waverly’s pleasure, spreading her fingers slightly and parting Waverly’s labia as she lowered her face and began to suck over Waverly’s clit, teasing her tongue out and running it over her.

This effectively set Waverly into a frenzy, the brunette’s hands grasping at the sheets as her hips swiveled with Nicole’s tongue, her gasp morphing into a low moan. Nicole suppressed the urge to laugh at the other, pausing in her ministrations to gaze lovingly back at the other.

“I haven’t even begun,” Nicole purred in a low voice, humor touching it, “God you are so amazing.” Waverly whimpered as her mouth parted to release a series of gasps, looking like she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.

Nicole gently ran her fingers through Waverly’s pleasure until she found what she was looking for. Waverly’s legs were trembling slightly as Nicole gently teased Waverly’s entrance before leaning forward once more and almost lazily lapping her tongue over Waverly’s clit and pressing her fingers into her. Waverly moaned loudly, her head tilting back as her back arched.

“N-Nicole…” She managed, “fuck.”

Nicole used her free hand to coax Waverly’s tight fists from the sheets and drew them to her head, her expression hungry but also full of love and gentleness.

“Show me where you want me baby,” Nicole whispered soothingly.

Waverly obediently worked her fingers into Nicole’s tresses, tugging slightly while she also pressed Nicole against her. Nicole curled her fingers inside Waverly, relishing the way Waverly responded. The deputy swiped her tongue over Waverly’s labia, removing her fingers to spread Waverly’s walls apart and place her tongue there. 

“Jesus-fuck,” Waverly sputtered, her legs shaking as they hooked over Nicole’s shoulders, pulling her closer by her torso. Nicole obliged eagerly, swiping her tongue deeper and using her fingers to press over Waverly’s clit, finding the brunette most responsive to that. While it was clear Waverly was close, Nicole took her time lapping over the brunette, shaking her head occasionally, to taste all of her. 

Nicole knew Waverly was about to climax when the brunette’s legs snared around her and her hips were bucking desperately, the brunette trying her hardest not to move. 

“Babe—Babe,” Waverly weakly cried out, “I’m…I’m gonna—”

Nicole silenced her by slipping two fingers past her entrance and curling them while also sucking over her clit, rolling her tongue over the bundle of nerves rhythmically. Waverly released a hoarse cry as she came around Nicole’s fingers, her hips bucking uncontrollably and her hands tugging at Nicole’s hair. The deputy kept the tempo until she felt the last of Waverly’s tremors before removing her fingers and plopping them in her mouth and sucking, causing the brunette to moan distantly, streaks of tears sliding down her cheeks. Nicole trailed kisses back up Waverly’s body before she cradled the brunette close, shrouding her with her larger frame and kissing her deeply. Waverly trembled against Nicole’s body, clinging desperately to the ginger as if she were about to float away.

Nicole traced soothing patterns over Waverly’s back as the brunette buried her head underneath her chin, and soon both were dozing off comfortably in each other’s arms.


	6. High for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN LUSTING FOR
> 
> HANDCUFF ACTION
> 
> BUT...who is wearing the handcuffs and why???
> 
> Sorry for the edits, I had to take this down momentarily to make some changes. I am so sorry if your comments were deleted, I just saw some glaring mistakes in the writing and had to take it down to work on it!

“You taste like my Waverly again,” Nicole purred, tugging Waverly close as she bent down for a kiss. Waverly released a soft breath, a pent-up sigh as she melted into Nicole’s arms and they teetered towards the bed, Waverly’s hands grasping at a starched collar. Nicole’s lips brushed teasingly over the brunette’s, drawing it out and savoring every moment. It seemed, as an afterthought then, when the deputy pulled back abruptly with a slight shake of her head. Waverly spared her a confused and concerned look.

“H-how much of the other times were—were you, you?”

Waverly gave her a patient yet neutral stare, prompting Nicole to stutter more.

“Y-ya know, because we…said…things and we…DID…things—and—I dunno what was real…”

Waverly gave a slight shake of her head, a soft expression that was pained yet also full of compassion spreading across her face.

“No…” it came out as a gentle plead, a plead for understanding.

“No, it was ALL real,” Waverly continued, her voice having a sharpened edge to it, Nicole’s fingers squeezing tightly over her hands. Waverly pressed her forehead against Nicole’s, want and desire itching to take hold.

“I remember every second I was with you,” Waverly murmured, her fingers tracing patterns over Nicole’s cheek as the ginger stared at her intensely, analyzing everything about Waverly in this moment. The brunette cupped the back of Nicole’s neck, the taller woman seeming to subconsciously react as she drew nearer, allowing Waverly to graze her fingers down over Nicole’s chin and over the front of her throat.

“Each touch,” Waverly whispered hypnotically, Nicole’s eyes fluttered--whether out of Waverly’s featherlight touch or her intoxicating voice remained unclear. Nicole looked down, as if in shame, before Waverly gently touched her chin up in a rare display of command.

“Every kiss.” It was a pent-up breath, not meant to be heard out of a lover’s embrace. A voice reserved for such moments, a consecrated gasp. Nicole suppressed moan as she kissed Waverly impatiently, Waverly’s hands in her hair as the ginger grasped at them, pulling Waverly towards the bed.

Nicole collapsed on the bed and Waverly was quick to straddle her, the bed creaking under their weight, their breath coming out hot and fast as their lips melded together in a frenzy. Waverly broke off the kiss to meet Nicole’s gaze lovingly, her fingers tracing over Nicole’s lips as the ginger seemed to subconsciously lean forward and suck gently, her dark eyes still on Waverly. Waverly leaned back as her back arched at the sensation, Nicole grazing her bottom teeth over the pad of a forefinger, her tongue flicking over it right after. Waverly slid her fingers out and gently grazed her hand down Nicole’s neck, her thumb lightly pressing on the swell of her throat, possessive.

Nicole gazed at her hungrily, watching and waiting with an air of wariness.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, appearing distracted and a touch nervous.

“Yes?” It was a small voice that answered back, a gentle sigh in the wind. 

“The last time we did this…I didn’t…I mean—I didn’t, erm, return the favor…” Nicole’s dimples made a temporary appearance as she flashed her side smirk.

“I was so distraught,” Nicole mused, though her mirth was quick to dissipate at the sight of Waverly gently shaking her head and looking away.

“I…uh, I wanted to…” Waverly gestured vaguely with her hands as she peered down at them, clearly nervous but plowing through nonetheless, “I wanted to…”

“Return the favor? Have your way with me?” Nicole prompted, smirking slightly. The smirk faded when Nicole noticed Waverly’s expression at the latter.

“I…I don’t understand,” murmured Nicole. It was a simple statement that was neutral in tone, completely honest and genuine. Waverly bit her lip and before Nicole knew what had happened, the brunette’s stray hand had begun to rummage around in her utility belt, ripping apart Velcro. Nicole did nothing to stop her--whether it was out of curiosity or shock was unclear. The brunette paused to hold the item up.

Nicole sucked in a breath and seemed to gather her thoughts, her dark eyes shifting from Waverly to the item and then back again.

“My handcuffs?” Nicole finally managed.

Waverly nodded.

“And you want them on…” Nicole began slowly, her hands beginning to gesture at the brunette, only to stop short when Waverly shook her head and pointed at the deputy with the handcuffs. 

“…huh,” was all Nicole managed for a moment.

A moment of speculative silence paused, one in which Nicole half expected Waverly to announce it was all a joke, yet the brunette remained absolute and steadfast under Nicole’s analytical gaze.

“Why?” Nicole asked, her bewilderment evident in her tone.

Waverly sighed almost theatrically before saying, “You want the real answer or the romantic one?”

“Both, please.”

“The real one is,” Waverly said slowly, though it seemed these words were practiced, “You are…kind of a control freak. You like to pay all your attention on me and I feel like I can’t have that with you.”

Nicole’s expression was that of a speculative attorney hearing a plaintiff’s defense while she heard Waverly out, before shrugging half-heartedly and saying admittedly, “I had that coming, I deserve that.” 

Waverly bit her lip and began in a seductive voice, “The romantic reason is that I want to show you what you do to me.” She leaned in as she said this, giving Nicole her best bedroom eyes. Nicole released a shaky breath as she closed her eyes momentarily, deep in thought.

“I…okay, okay,” Nicole conceded, looking both apprehensive and intrigued.

“Nicole, I don’t want to do this if you aren’t comfortable…” Waverly said slowly.

“No, no—I trust you baby,” Nicole amended swiftly, grasping Waverly’s hands, and squeezing gently, “It’s just that I have never been in this position before.” Waverly nodded softly, and Nicole resigned herself to lean back and let her hands fall to her sides, gazing expectantly up at Waverly. Waverly set the pair of handcuffs down and couldn’t help but notice Nicole’s gaze following them with a pent-up breath.

“Do…would you like a safe word?” Waverly asked slowly.

“I—do we need a safe word?” Nicole demanded, her voice an octave high as her eyebrows rose.

Waverly shrugged and said simply, “Would be good to have one…what about, ‘Tacos are tasty’?”

Nicole released a shaky chuckle, saying, “Sure, why not.”

Waverly pursed her lips as she leaned forward to untuck Nicole’s uniform, the deputy helping her remove it in a tense silence. 

“How do you—” Nicole began, but Waverly shushed her. The ginger raised her eyebrows at this but otherwise was compliant.

Cautiously, Waverly took Nicole’s hands and raised them above the ginger’s head, towards the bars of the headboard. Nicole allowed her to, keeping her hands there as the brunette leaned back to survey her. Waverly reached over to grasp the handcuffs, Nicole gazing at her with an intense yet unreadable expression on her face.

“Safe word?” Waverly asked, holding the handcuffs up as if making a final decision.

“Tacos are tasty,” Nicole confirmed. The humor and quip were gone from her voice, replaced by a low tone that sounded like simmering honey. Waverly gazed at her for a moment longer before reaching up and grasping Nicole’s wrists gently—no, reverently—before pressing her lips to the insides of them. Nicole watched patiently, biting her lip slightly as her back arched at Waverly’s touch, her eyes growing dark.

Waverly proceeded to gingerly place the handcuffs over Nicole’s wrists, where it took her an awkward moment to use both hands to clasp one on the ginger’s right wrist. Nicole exuded patience and quiet attention, her eyes taking everything in and accepting it. Waverly bit her lip as she fumbled with the other handcuff, pulling away when she was satisfied they were not too tight, nor too loose. Waverly leaned back and met Nicole’s gaze full on, blushing slyly at the open fascination reflected in Nicole’s face.

The brunette leaned back and gently began to swivel her hips over Nicole’s, the deputy releasing a shaky breath as she did so. After a moment, Waverly reached down and began to undo Nicole’s belt. Nicole looked at her longingly, her hands jerking slightly in the cuffs as she seemed to instinctively try and reach down as well. Waverly paused and peered inquisitively down at the ginger.

“Hmm.” 

Waverly pulled back as Nicole looked after her, a confused expression on the ginger's face. The brunette leaned over and snatched up one of her scarves and held it in her hands as she looked pointedly at the ginger. 

“You’re gorgeous eyes are going to rush me, and I want to take my time with you,” Waverly said. Nicole’s expression tightened momentarily before relaxing as she lifted her head compliantly, allowing the brunette to wrap the scarf over her eyes and tie it loosely. Nicole’s head fell back on the pillow gently, her nostrils flaring as she exhaled shakily.

Waverly then leaned back, observing her handiwork.

She allowed herself a ragged inhale of breath, calming her nerves as her hands fell to capture Nicole’s navel, feeling the ginger breathing beneath her fingertips. Nicole seemed to be trying her hardest to breathe evenly, her legs shifting slightly underneath the brunette. Waverly returned to dragging Nicole’s pants down, the taller woman shifting her hips to help in the endeavor. Waverly then stepped back to slowly undress herself, letting her clothes hit the floor audibly, Nicole’s breath hitching at the sound. Smiling to herself, Waverly crawled on the bed, leaving gentle kisses over Nicole’s legs as she moved up above her, letting her know she was there. She saw Nicole swallow hard, her hands tangling together with angst. Waverly grazed her hands over the insides of Nicole’s thighs, making Nicole gasp softly as her legs quivered apart a few inches. Waverly lowered her lips to Nicole’s neck as she settled between the deputy’s legs, her fingers leaving featherlight touches over her navel and sides.

Nicole’s lips moved soundlessly, mouthing words that did not exist.

Waverly took her time in exploring Nicole’s body, almost lazily grazing her hands over an expanse of skin here, leaving kisses and gentle bites over there. Her mouth travelled over Nicole’s navel and then up, exploring the ginger’s collarbone. Her hands gently ran over Nicole’s thighs, memorizing every curve and dip. She shifted up Nicole’s torso after several minutes of pleasant torture, having had Nicole dissolve into a whimpering mess beneath her.

Waverly moved her mouth to Nicole’s earlobe, one hand grasping the curve of a breast through a bra while the other soothingly stroked Nicole’s hair.

In a whisper that quavered in Waverly’s throat, the brunette gasped, “I want to taste you, baby.”

A moan that came deep within Nicole’s chest erupted from the ginger, a violent tremble running down her body. Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole, the ginger eagerly kissing back, her hands tugging gently at the cuffs. 

When Waverly broke the kiss off, Nicole laid back, panting heavily. Waverly grazed her hands down and trailed kisses down Nicole’s chest and navel, her hands nestled at Nicole’s underwear. Nicole’s torso twisted and turned eagerly, a whine escaping her.

Waverly paused to hold Nicole’s body still, impressing the ginger to remain so.

Nicole seemed to begrudgingly stop, her chest heaving as her head leaned forward, as if trying to locate the brunette. Waverly hooked her fingers around Nicole’s underwear and began to drag them down, her own breath hitching as Nicole grew still beneath her. Waverly slid the underwear off and took a moment to gently touch the insides of Nicole’s thighs, the ginger slowly parting them inch by inch, almost in a shy manner. Waverly grasped Nicole’s legs and soothingly rubbed her hands over them, leaning over one and pressing kisses up it. Nicole’s hips gently bucked as she trailed the kisses over Nicole’s navel and down the other leg, her breathing picking up. 

Waverly grasped Nicole’s hips and steadied herself, deciding on how best to go about this. Nicole lay before her, statuesque as her whole body ached for touch. 

Very cautiously, curiously, Waverly lowered her head and ran her tongue over Nicole’s clit, the ginger’s hips jumping at the contact as Nicole released a gasp. Satisfied with her reaction and wanting to discover more, Waverly repeated the action, firmly though, her tongue pressing apart Nicole’s folds in the process. Nicole squirmed with pleasure beneath her, tossing her head as her hands yanked at the handcuffs. 

“Babe,” Nicole pleaded in a small and desperate voice.

Emboldened now, Waverly slipped her hands between Nicole’s legs and parted her labia, delving deeper and causing Nicole to tremble beneath her. Waverly lapped lazily over her center, drawing it out calmly and shaking her head occasionally, experimenting with which area made Nicole moan the most. Waverly glanced up, still lapping, toying with the ginger as Nicole’s head tossed back and she released a soundless moan.  
Nicole seemed incapable of words, now in a constant state of moaning as Waverly felt her tense up periodically, her back beginning to arch under the brunette’s touch. Waverly found herself pressing harder with her tongue, her hands grazing languidly along Nicole’s legs as the ginger’s hips bucked in her mouth.

“Oh God, Waves—fuck,” Nicole began, her voice an octave high. And before Waverly knew it, Nicole was crashing before her, crying out in pleasure. Waverly sucked over her clit and moaned at the sight. Waverly rode the climax out with Nicole, lapping over the ginger until the waves had faded and the ginger all but collapsed on the bed, her hands tugging at the handcuffs idly. 

Waverly was quick to reach up and slip the blindfold off, yet before she could say anything, Nicole lurched forward, and the brunette was lost in her lips. Waverly pulled back after a moment, seeing streaks of tears going down Nicole’s flushed cheeks. The brunette wordlessly kissed over them before melting into a kiss once more, reaching over and extracting the key from Nicole’s utility belt. 

Unlocking the handcuffs and letting them fall to the floor with a dull ‘thud’, Waverly pressed her lips over Nicole’s wrists, where there were red marks from when Nicole yanked at them. 

Waverly looked worried and pensive, holding Nicole’s wrists as a sorrowful expression came over her. 

The ginger watched her intensely before tracing her fingers over Waverly’s cheek, her dimples ghosting across her face before she pulled Waverly in for a deeper kiss, seeming determined to not let her go.

After pulling back, Nicole smiled lovingly at Waverly, the brunette looking shyly back at her.

“We need to do that again sometime,” Nicole whispered softly, positively glowing.


	7. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some fluff for y'all!
> 
> I've been thinking of writing this chapter for a very long time and didn't know when would be a good time to post it. Nicole and Waverly go clothes shopping and get domestic, some mentions of Nicole's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, I have taken on a new job and its GRUELING but I need money :')

Nicole had just finished bundling up her trash when her eyes strayed over to her wrists, her hands gripping the trash bag. Waverly had left her house earlier that morning, though it had taken forever for the ginger to allow her to leave while the brunette was dressed in her flannel and sitting on the countertop as she made coffee. 

The welts on her wrists from the night before had all but disappeared, though there were the slight bruises in areas where Nicole had pulled particularly hard on the handcuffs. She found herself blushing as she fingered a bruise, thinking of exactly when she had acquired it. The bruise was a faint blue, and easily would have been mistaken for a few veins to a passerby. It did not really hurt—it was more so sore when she applied pressure, like she was doing now. 

Nicole paused, absentmindedly pressing on the bruise, her mind trailing away. She had no idea what exactly had happened the night before, nor why she felt like something significant had occurred. The ginger had always adored Waverly but now it was as if…as if Nicole was falling…  
She could not finish the thought, the pain of Shae flashing through her. Nicole fought the urge to go through the shoebox in her closet to stare at the wedding band for hours on end. Shae had destroyed her—granted, it was all very fast-paced but the revelation that they were not going to work out had driven the ginger to a breaking point. She was old-fashioned and took the wedding vows to heart. And when it became clear Shae did not want her anymore, Nicole left.

Because she was a coward.

Right?

Nine months away from Shae taught her a vastly different lesson. Gradually, she stopped crying in the middle of the night, stopped being so hard on herself for jumping into it so easily. Nicole allowed herself to grieve without guilt. 

And soon, her eyes fell on a brunette bartender and she really could not help herself. Ever since Waverly had ambushed her in Nedley’s office, Nicole was always wary of going too fast. She felt that if she gave into her feelings too easily, she would end up in the same spot she was a year ago. 

But this was different.

Waverly was different. Nicole trusted her to not leave, to not harm her. The deputy felt like she could be utterly herself with Waverly.

And everything about last night just seemed to solidify that notion.

Before Nicole knew it, she had sunk into a chair in her living room, a sense of dawning realization coming over her. Calamity Jane slunk into the room and leapt on Nicole’s lap, and the deputy automatically began running her fingers through the cat’s fur.

With a short bark of a humored yet strained laugh, Nicole leaned back and just shook her head. Calamity Jane meowed curiously.

“I am such a fool, CJ,” Nicole said, addressing the cat, “I am such a lovestruck fool.” The cat meowed indignantly when Nicole placed her back on the floor. She had stuff to do.

*****^*****

Waverly sat idly at her desk in the BBD headquarters, her mind several miles away. Okay, specifically 2.5 miles away from where exactly she was at that moment.

—bodies molded together, Nicole’s fiery hair feeling like silk in her hands as she grinded over the deputy slowly, their breath coming out hot and fast—

Waverly exhaled shakily, her cheeks turning crimson as her mind replayed the events of the night before over.

—Nicole’s legs trembling around her as she pushed Nicole over the edge, that sweet cry coming from her lips as—

Waverly jumped as Wynonna rounded the corner, a frown on her face.

“You okay? You haven’t said a word all morning.” 

Waverly went to say something, but Wynonna stepped closer, her brow furrowing as worry went over her.

“Sis, are you okay? You are flushed.”

Waverly gave a start but was quick to scramble up the opportunity.

“I—I’m not feeling the best, I think I’ll just crash at Nicole’s.” Wynonna’s eyes narrowed before she seemed to decide this was credible.

“Oh—okay…just let me know if you need a ride home later.”

“Thanks!”

Waverly jumped up—maybe a touch too enthusiastically—and ducked under a bewildered Dolls before bolting out of the police station. She could not stop thinking about Nicole, and God help her, she didn’t WANT too. It was as if everything about the tall, hot ginger was intoxicating.

She really could get used to this.

Waverly hopped into her jeep and was about to turn the key when she paused. Nicole had told her she was going shopping today. Would she already be gone?

The brunette shrugged. It would not hurt if she stopped by.

*****^*****

Nicole had just finished getting dressed when she heard a rap on her door. She frowned slightly but stepped forward to open it.

The moment she opened the door and she saw who it was, her frown melted away and blossomed into a wide smile. 

“Waves!” Nicole purred, the brunette stepping forward as the other wrapped her up in a hug, “What are you doing back from work so soon?”

“Got sent home, Wynonna and Dolls are off doing their thing, ya know?” Waverly said as she went up on her toes to press her lips on Nicole, the ginger reaching to close the door. 

“Ah, I see,” Nicole said with a chuckle, her fingers entangling with Waverly’s habitually as they walked down the hall. Just then the brunette seemed to take pause, looking over the other.

“Did—did you want to go shopping?” Waverly asked slowly. Nicole gave her a bewildered expression in return.

“I…uh, yes, but I was going to come and get you actually, now that you mention it,” Nicole said with a nervous chuckle, “Want to tag along?”  
It began to dawn on Waverly that Nicole did not seem comfortable about something. 

“Oh—I don’t want to interrupt your plans—” Waverly began hurriedly. Nicole jolted as if electrically shocked and turned sharply to face the other.

“Oh, no, no—it’s fine! It would be really nice to have you come along …” Nicole almost seemed to bribe.

Waverly spared her a wide smile.

“Lead the way.”

*****^*****

Within fifteen minutes the pair were barreling down the road, headed towards the big city, (as it was fondly referred to). Waverly was quick to hijack the radio, seeming to subconsciously sway in her seat, her lips moving as she soundlessly sang along with the song. Nicole glanced over and shyly smiled, her dimples touching her cheeks. From the corner of her eye, Waverly caught the ginger staring at her.

“What?” Waverly asked with a giggle.

“Nothing—” Nicole said a little too quickly, though she paused to flash the other a wide smile, “You are too good for me.”

Waverly blinked at the rare cliché but soon was smiling and began to throw Nicole flirty glances occasionally, the ginger smirking and shaking her head grimly as she caught them, as if saying ‘look at what I have to put up with’. 

They took an early exit off the interstate, and for a moment Waverly fought the urge to say something to Nicole about the mall being located further to the east. What stopped her was the absent yet glowing smile on the deputy’s face as she navigated her civilian car to the stop sign and turned left, to the west side of the big city. 

Waverly found herself smiling at the sight of it, a warm feeling of contentment spreading over her.

Nicole pumped the gas and soon they were barreling down the road, passing the city limits as various outlet stores began to spring up on either side of the road. Waverly stirred when they pulled into the parking lot of a rather large farm surplus store. 

“Here we are,” Nicole said cheerfully, climbing out of the car, a spring in her step. Waverly gave a start but was quick to clamor after the ginger, who waited at the hood of the car to meet up with her. Around them, older people and gruff looking men marched to and from the store, glancing at them as they passed. Nicole and Waverly stepped forward, Nicole having a certain stride in her step which was both tense yet reassured. When they entered the store, the pair looked around, squinting for the clothes section.

“This way—” Nicole began, her hand beginning to reach for Waverly’s but stopping short and jerking her hand back at the last second, casting a weary eye around them. Nicole tried to brush off the movement as wiping something off her jeans, though it did not go unnoticed by the brunette. Nicole began to stride forward, and in the process, Waverly leapt after her and snatched her hand. The stoic ginger paused, midstride, to look down at their entwined hands before blushing slightly and seeming to reaffirm herself, a determined look on her face as she squeezed Waverly’s hand.

Satisfied with her accomplishment, Waverly trotted alongside her girlfriend, practically beaming as she saw a few people stop and gawk or avert their gaze. She could care less—she was clothes shopping with her girlfriend.

They paused in the middle of an aisle, Waverly spotting the women’s section and tugging Nicole towards it. It confused her then, when the deputy did not even budge an inch—it was as if Waverly were tugging on a statue. Waverly froze and looked back questionably at Nicole. 

The ginger’s eyes were cast down before she silently looked pointedly up at the men’s section, a wry yet weary smile on her lips. 

Oh. Duh. 

Waverly internally slapped her forehead. 

To reaffirm her enthusiasm and therefore her support, Waverly stepped towards the men’s section, the ginger following almost cautiously. Letting go of Nicole’s hand, Waverly watched as Nicole migrated through the clothes, a pensive and calculating look on her face. She felt each fabric and tugged testily, obviously examining certain qualities that Waverly did not quite understand. Waverly drifted over to the Carhartt jackets, glancing over as Nicole sifted through thick flannel shirts advertised for farm or construction work. The ginger gave pause and lifted a red shirt up, her eyes scanning around them before holding it up and testing its size.

“That would look good on you,” Waverly approved, taking this as a sign to move forward. The statement seemed to catch Nicole off-guard and the ginger blinked before looking away and blushing. Waverly stepped up and touched the fabric, finding it surprisingly soft and sturdy.

THAT’S what Nicole was looking for.

“Here, you going to try it on?” Waverly asked, though Nicole suddenly looked apprehensive.

“What?” Waverly prompted in a low voice, “What is it?”

“I’ve…erm…never been shopping like this with…someone—I guess I’m not used to it,” Nicole stammered, “Normally I just have to guess and pray no one says anything to me.”

“Well,” Waverly said without missing a beat, “These are expensive and there is no point in buying something you are not completely sure you want. I’ll stop anyone before they can make it up here—I’m small and feisty.”

Nicole watched her warily before a cautious smile touched her lips.

“Okay,” she managed in a choked breath, looking every ounce of relieved. Waverly proffered her hand and Nicole gingerly deposited the flannel in her arms. They went through the racks, Waverly commenting on clothes that Nicole would bring out and turn slightly for her advice, but otherwise remained pensively quiet, allowing Nicole to pick out what she wanted. When the stack of clothes nestled in Waverly’s arms became too great to bear, the pair walked over to the fitting rooms, ignoring the gawking manager as he unlocked the door for them.

Nicole ducked in to a fitting room as Waverly took a chair, and about five minutes later Nicole peeped her head out, as if confirming Waverly was still there. 

“Well, come on, what does it look like?” Waverly prompted with a grin, excited to see Nicole in her element. With a sheepish grin Nicole stepped out, sporting a pair of heavy duty denims with her flannel tucked in, the sleeves going past her wrists and ending at the middle of her hands. Waverly could not stop the smile that spread across her face.

“That looks amazing on you!” Nicole seemed to try and mute the pleased expression that came across her face as she shyly looked down.

“The sleeves are a bit long…” she mumbled sheepishly.

“Nothing we can’t fix,” Waverly amended with a wink, “I didn’t take an eight-week sewing course for nothing!”

*****^*****

Forty minutes later, Nicole had settled on three complete outfits including wool socks, gloves, and wool caps. After gathering up her stuff, Nicole led the way out, though paused at the Carhartt jackets, seeming to absentmindedly run her hands over the sleeve.

“Did you need a jacket?” Waverly piped without pause. Nicole gave a start.

“I have my PSD jacket,” Nicole said evasively, “And besides, this is not in my budget.”

Waverly cocked an eyebrow as she looked between Nicole and the jacket calculatedly.

“You only have your PSD jacket?”

“It’s a good jacket,” Nicole responded, almost as if trying to convince herself.

Waverly pursed her lips, not satisfied with that answer.

“Here, I’ll buy it.”

The look this earned from Nicole was only like that of the ginger astro-planing outside her body momentarily, her jaw dropping in shock and her eyes growing wide.

“Waverly—its one hundred and ten dollars!” Nicole hissed under her breath, panicked. 

“So?” Waverly asked casually, “You are spending that much on those clothes—I don’t want you being cold and you really should invest in a civilian jacket.”

Nicole opened her mouth and shut it again, clearly not wanting to argue with the logic behind Waverly’s words and making herself look a fool.

“If—if you want to then…” Nicole said slowly, “But only if you let me buy you dinner tonight.

Waverly released a mockingly wounded scoff.

“Oh, a steep price to pay, but pay I will!”

*****^*****

Waverly hummed merrily as she held the sack of clothes against her chest, Nicole guiding the car out of the parking lot of the farm surplus store.   
The cashier had tried to create conversation with them as they were checking out, but in the process tried to imply they were buying clothes for Nicole’s boyfriend’s birthday, and that the ginger needed Waverly as a wing person to help pick out which clothes were best. This earned a strained chuckle from Nicole, though the ginger did not seem to have the heart to correct him, leaving Waverly to do so when Nicole gathered her things and stepped away from the register.

“She’s my girlfriend, and she’ll look amazing in those clothes,” Waverly had said airily, sweeping up her purchase and marching away without looking back.

Overall, Waverly got to sass someone and was absolutely thriving.

They did not drive for a terribly long time before Nicole turned into the parking lot of a rather swanky looking restaurant, drawing a gasp from Waverly.

“Don’t you need reservations for this place?” Waverly stammered.

“Nah, should be fine,” Nicole responded calmly, unbuckling her seatbelt, “It’s a Tuesday night, they shouldn’t be booked.” Waverly blinked in bewilderment at Nicole’s calm and casual tone, as if she was just discussing the weather. She had to scramble to keep up with the ginger, placing the clothes on the floorboard and trotting to meet Nicole at the hood of the car.

This time, Nicole reached down and grasped Waverly’s hand, the brunette finding herself grinning at the contact. 

*****^******

Nicole did not need to remind Waverly to get whatever she wanted—it felt strangely domestic enough to just expect that. They both ordered steaks, Nicole adding in a bottle of wine to the order and asking—politely yet firmly—for more breadsticks. Around them people were celebrating anniversaries, having first dates, and having formal business meetings—all dressed in their finest clothes and on their best behavior. 

And then there was Nicole and Waverly, seated in the center of the room, dressed for a day of relaxing at home: Nicole in a ballcap, Led Zeppelin t-shirt, jeans, and steel-toed boots—Waverly wearing her over sized blouse that went past her waist, skinny jeans, jean flats, and scarf.

But none of this mattered to them.

They talked deeply, laughed heartedly, and often found themselves smirking at each other. This continued when their food arrived—it was as if they were at home and eating a pizza they had ordered.

While still eating, Nicole looked down at her plate and bit her lip.

“Um…thank you…thank you for coming with me today,” Nicole said softly, looking up to meet Waverly’s gaze. Waverly spared her an understanding smile, reaching across the table to grasp Nicole’s hand and squeeze it gently. Nicole grinned back and entwined their fingers.

At the side glances this earned, Waverly dropped her voice to a scandalous pitch.

“Oh my God, Nicole,” Waverly began, mirth coloring her voice, “Is this a date?”

Nicole smirked her classic side smile.

“I suppose it is, yes.”

“So, are you saying…am I…GAY?”

The pair maintained their composure for as long as they could before they dissolved into a fit of giggles.


	8. Beg for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a night out that gets spicy QUICK
> 
> ...but, how does it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the playlist I've made to write these scenes (including tunes from the show): 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/x88bplmrfnjq5ibesc2ekwe4m/playlist/5X99ZegOkDZTunF5nTugpw?si=PZEbAp-jRaeI12EM52YRng
> 
> AHHH NEW SEASON THIS WEEK FELLOW EARPERS
> 
> Please please please if you like this follow LonelyIntrovert on Twitter (@LonelyIntrover3). I want to get to know you all better!!!! You guys are so amazing! <3

“Nicole, come on!” Waverly shouted from the bottom of the staircase, CJ rubbing up against her bare legs as she hurriedly put on earrings, “We are going to be late!”

The distant response was muffled but Waverly could just make it out.

“It’s a nightclub, Waves, we really can’t be LATE.”

“Yeah…well,” Waverly mumbled, bending down to pat Calamity Jane, “We’ll see about that.”

Waverly was wearing a form fitting blue dress that she specifically bought earlier that week when Nicole suggested they go out Friday night. It was shimmery and sparkled in the low light of Nicole’s kitchen as Waverly continued to accessorize, placing gold bracelets and bangles on her wrists. She paused to look up when she heard steps on the stairs.

“I…oh—” Waverly said slowly, standing up a little straighter. Nicole was dressed in black slacks and formal dress shoes that shined brightly. She wore a white dress shirt and a black tie as well, the shirt perfectly starched and ironed like all her shirts were.

“Is this too much?” Nicole asked, suddenly looking apprehensive and smoothing the front of her shirt nervously.

“No—No! It’s…wow, babe,” Waverly stammered, “You look so good.” The last part came out in a purr, Waverly’s gaze roaming appreciatively over the ginger. Nicole’s face went bright red as her dimples touched her face.

“Speak for yourself, Waves,” Nicole said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Waverly, “God, you are a dream.” Waverly rolled her eyes at this but seemed pleased, going up on her tip toes to press her lips on Nicole’s. Nicole’s hands naturally wrapped around to grasp Waverly’s hips but seemed to reach down after a moment of thought and indulgently grab the curve of Waverly’s ass, holding her flush against the ginger. Waverly released a tiny gasp into the kiss at the rare display of desire, her hands tangling in Nicole’s freshly curled hair. 

It was Waverly who broke off the kiss, panting slightly as Nicole gazed at her hungrily.

“If we don’t leave now we will never make it,” Waverly began slowly, her forefinger tracing over Nicole’s lips, the ginger turning her press her lips to Waverly’s hand. 

Was…was Nicole pouting?

Waverly smirked, leaning up once more to whisper in Nicole’s ear.

“I’m all yours when we get back,” Waverly murmured. Nicole’s face turned up in a speculative smirk.

“Is that a promise?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Waverly whispered with an affirming nod.

Nicole’s smile widened considerably.

“Let’s go then,” she responded, leaning down for one more kiss before snatching up the keys.

*****^*****

The music of the nightclub was audible outside of the building as the pair joined in the line, which had shortened considerably after the doors opened fifteen minutes prior. The patrons of the club talked amongst themselves as they waited to go in, the atmosphere electric as Waverly and Nicole took each other’s hands—blissful in the lack of gawking. Waverly coughed as a waft of marijuana smoke drifted over them and Nicole frowned temporarily, going on her tip toes to look over heads.

“Really—” Nicole mumbled, “In a public place, on my night off?”

“…Nicole…”

The ginger looked down at the tone of Waverly’s voice.

“Okay, okay—sorry,” Nicole amended, allowed her charismatic smile to spread across her face, “Not my jurisdiction anyway.” Waverly grinned at this, looking placated as they stepped forward in the line. When they reached the front, the bouncer waved them in, and with one last hand squeeze, they stepped in.

The first thing they noticed was how loud the music was.

It throbbed in their chests as they walked past the restrooms, past grappling patrons in the darkness. They walked down a short corridor, crowded with people milling around. Nicole took the lead, holding Waverly close to her as they made their way through the people, the lights growing dimmer. 

“Excuse me…please…pardon,” Nicole was saying briskly in her officer voice, Waverly glancing up shyly as the ginger did so.

Why did Nicole have to be so hot when she did this?

When they reached the doorway and stepped through they were submerged in darkness as the tracks paused to change, flashing strobe lights the only light as the crowd roared with anticipation. The pair did not pause though, taking the momentary pause in movement to make a break for the bar. The music started up right as they reached it, and Nicole leaned over the bar to shout her order at the bartender, wrangling Waverly under her arm as the brunette held her close. The barman went to mix the drink as the music grew louder and soon the whole building was shaking as people began to jump and dance to a strange rendition of some song by The Weeknd.

Nicole handed the drink to Waverly and stood close as Waverly sipped it slowly, Nicole’s hands nestled on her hips as the Purgatory deputy gazed over the crowd of people as the strobe lights cast shadows over her face. Waverly poked Nicole gently, holding the drink up for Nicole to sip. Nicole took it wordlessly and sipped indulgently, the exchange oddly intimate. They continued passing the drink—a long island tea—between them, allowing the buzz of alcohol to come over them. When the glass was empty they decided they were ready to battle the throng of people.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and guided her between dancing people, the music throbbing and thudding around them. Reaching the epicenter of the action, Waverly turned to face Nicole and looked up expectantly, a smirk on her face. Nicole raised Waverly’s hand above her head and twirled the brunette around, not bothering to match the beat of the music in the slightest for chivalry’s sake. Nicole then pulled Waverly close, her hands on the brunette’s hips as they began to dance almost shyly, Nicole slightly tense as Waverly looped her arms around Nicole’s neck. 

The song began to switch up to a slower song with a deeper bass, and Waverly watched as a transformation started to take over Nicole. The pristine and orderly deputy began to loosen up, almost as if she were waking from some sort of formal coma. Waverly found herself grinning scandalously as Nicole’s grip tightened, her hands grazing over Waverly as they danced to the beat of the music which throbbed in their chests. Nicole leaned forward and said something about getting more drinks, in which Waverly nodded in agreeance. Nicole disappeared back into the throw of people, Waverly perfectly content to dance by herself, the people around her seeming to give her a wide berth—Nicole’s presence an unspoken law.

Waverly’s eyes fluttered as she danced slowly, moving her hips to the beat of the music and raised her hands above her hand hypnotically. She felt bubbly and could not tell if it was because of the alcohol or how happy she was.

When Nicole returned, she was carrying a tall mixed drink and had rolled her sleeves up. The ginger took a few sips and handed the drink over to Waverly, leaning forward to inform the brunette that she would not be drinking the rest of the night, for she was driving. Waverly nodded and said something about Nicole being a responsible girlfriend before lurching up to kiss her.

Nicole tensed momentarily before her arms wrapped around Waverly and pulled her close, her lips molding against the brunette’s as she relaxed into it. When Waverly pulled back she saw something primal and impish on Nicole’s face, her face tugging into a devilish smirk. Waverly turned her back to Nicole, lifting the drink to her lips as she sipped, Nicole wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist and collectively they sway as Enrique Iglesias began to play. Waverly’s head began to buzz pleasantly as she pressed back against Nicole, the officer’s hands grazing her hands down to her hips and pulling her closer. Drink still held aloft, Waverly reached up with her free hand to cup the back of Nicole’s neck. Nicole leaned over Waverly’s shoulder, her breath hot on the brunette’s shoulder as she began to whisper the lyrics into Waverly’s ear, the brunette exhaling shakily as she began to grind against Nicole.

Waverly could FEEL the smile on Nicole’s face as the ginger swiveled her hips and grinded with Waverly, her teeth grazing over the tip of Waverly’s ear as she nibbled there. Waverly could not help but moan, the sound lost in the throbbing music as the song switched up to Beyoncé’s “Partition”. The bass of the song was like a sonic blast and Waverly downed her drink before reaching over to set her glass down on a nearby table before refocusing her efforts on grinding on Nicole, Waverly’s hand in her own brunette tresses as a sassy grin spread across her face. They bounced to the beat, muttering the lyrics under their breath as Nicole’s hands wandered over Waverly’s navel, brazenly grazing over her body as she sang in a husky voice in Waverly’s ear:

“Take all of me…I just wanna be the girl you like.”

Waverly turned her face to kiss Nicole, her head spinning slightly at the motion. She was pleasantly surprised when Nicole’s tongue pressed against her lips, asking for permission—which is eagerly gave. 

God, she loved this.

Nicole gradually turned Waverly around, tugging the brunette flush against her as she deepened the kiss. Waverly moaned into her mouth, her hands tangling in Nicole’s tresses and for a moment the world could have been on fire and they would not have noticed. 

The song had changed, and Waverly had to pull back for air, panting heavily as she looked desperately at Nicole, who’s expression could only be described as a deep hunger. Nicole glanced up and seemed to resituate herself before glancing down at Waverly and taking her hand and tugging her back. Waverly eagerly followed, her thumb tracing patterns over Nicole’s wrist, her heart thumping. They navigated through the crowd of people and soon Nicole turned to throw a restroom door open, helping Waverly in and snapping it shut behind them. Nicole had just barely managed to lock the door when Waverly tugged at her tie and pull her head down into a fiery kiss, pressing Nicole up against the door as the ginger moaned in her mouth. 

Nicole was quick to tug Waverly’s dress up, her finger’s slowing as she felt over Waverly’s stockings—which she had thought were pantyhose—only to edge up Waverly’s thighs and find lace suspenders. Nicole moaned intensely at this, spinning Waverly around and pressing her against the door as the brunette yelped in shock. Waverly released a giggled as she untucked Nicole’s shirt, the ginger lifting Waverly up and wrapping her legs around her waist, allowing the deputy to graze her hands over her thighs and ass indulgently. Waverly moaned as she leaned her head back, her hips bucking gently as she clung to Nicole, trying to not lose her balance as heat began to pool in her groin. She fumbled with Nicole’s tie as she loosened it, attempting to loosen the ginger’s top, craving skin-to-skin contact. Nicole kissed her deeply, pausing to grasp Waverly’s hands gently and raise them above the brunette’s head before reaching down to lift Waverly’s hips and start to openly grind the brunette against her.

“Good God,” Nicole gasped against Waverly’s lips as she kissed and bit down Waverly’s neck, leaving bruises as Waverly’s eyes fluttered, the sensations washing over her. 

Jesus, she knew Nicole was strong, but this was like next level.

The officer was holding Waverly up, balanced against the door as she wrapped her arms under Waverly and with sheer strength began to grind Waverly against her, right on Waverly’s sweet spot where she otherwise could not get using just her legs. Their breathing was hitched as Nicole bit harder over Waverly’s shoulder, primal desire flaring deep within the brunette—her hands tangling in Nicole’s hair.

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly swore breathlessly, grinning as she swiveled her hips against Nicole, making the other release a gasp.

Waverly’s head thudded against the door when someone banged on it from the outside, hard.

Nicole broke the kiss off with a huff, lipstick smeared across her face as she glared past Waverly, making the brunette giggle.

“Occupied!” Nicole all but growled.

“We are closing!” a distinctly male voice shouted.

“…fuck,” Nicole muttered, lowering Waverly gingerly back to the ground as the brunette back to laugh shakily, her mind still buzzing with alcohol. 

“Um…be out in a minute!” Nicole shouted in a gruff voice, bending down to smooth out Waverly’s dress for her before straightening out her tie and running her hand through her hair.

Taking Waverly’s hand, Nicole opened the door, spared the bouncer a wary glare, and the pair exited the building, Waverly giggling all the while.


	9. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly can't bear to make it home and have to make ends meet somehow

“Nicole—” Waverly gasped as the ginger crawled on top of her in the back of her cruiser, the shorter woman immediately wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist as she purred.

Nicole balanced above Waverly and moaned as she grabbed Waverly’s ass, her hips bucking as she tugged Waverly’s dress up past the brunette’s navel, exposing her lingerie.

“God you are so sexy,” Nicole moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering at the sight, “Where have these been hiding away?”

“Happy three months,” Waverly panted with a moaning chuckle, open lust on her face as her hands tangled in Nicole’s hair, trying to show the ginger where she wanted her. 

Nicole grasped Waverly’s wrists and parted the brunette’s hands, allowing her to slip up and kiss Waverly deeply.

“Happy three months,” Nicole laughed shakily, curling a lock of Waverly’s hair behind her ear. Nicole dove in for another kiss, her hands grazing down to grasp the suspenders and unbutton them from the stockings, resulting in Waverly exhaling shakily. Nicole placed kisses over Waverly’s neck, her hands grazing over to the front of Waverly’s underwear—making the ginger moan lowly and release a chuckle, her teeth grazing over Waverly’s neck.

Jesus, she was so wet.

“Nicole—” Waverly whined, her hands loosening Nicole’s tie and trying to urge the ginger on. Nicole shook her head, grasping Waverly’s wrists with one hand and raising them above the brunette’s head gently, a smirk on her face. With her free hand she began to slip Waverly’s underwear down, the brunette’s breath hitching as she did so. Impressing Waverly to not move her hands, Nicole let go of her wrists and tugged Waverly’s underwear off. Nicole was about to toss them to the side before she paused, an idea morphing in her mind.

Smirking, Nicole reached up and placed one of Waverly’s wrists through a loop of the underwear, twisted it a few times, and then did the same to her other wrist. Waverly watched, fascinated, a distant moan leaving her as she realized what Nicole was doing.

“I really like that underwear on you,” Nicole purred, placing a kiss on Waverly’s collarbone, “Please try to not stretch them.”

Waverly released a sputtering gasp, grinning as she responded, “You are a tease, you know that?”

Nicole sucked lightly over a pulse point on Waverly’s neck, her hand grazing down so she could brush her fingers above Waverly’s pubic bone teasingly.

“Don’t make me make you scream,” Nicole mused with a grin.

“Like you could,” Waverly challenged, though her voice quavered with want, her hips bucking and betraying her.

Nicole cocked a sassy eyebrow as her hand went lower, her thumb tracing circles over Waverly’s clit. Waverly moaned gutturally, her eyes fluttering at the contact.

“What was that?” Nicole asked in a simmering whisper.

“Mmph—N…Nicole—” Nicole smirked as she grazed her teeth over Waverly’s throat, humming gently.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Nicole purred.

“Pfft, okay daddy,” Waverly shot back jokingly, though she obliged by parting her legs as her hands gripped the arm rest above her head to aid in the action. Nicole’s eyes flashed at this, cocking her eyebrow.

“Daddy, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Waverly thrummed, her back arching as Nicole increased the pressure over Waverly with her thumb, extracting a shaky exhale. Nicole leaned up and kissed Waverly slowly, her dimples casting shadows over her face.

“Careful, Waves,” Nicole whispered, “I might just like that.”

Waverly’s eyes flashed darkly at this with pleasant shock which quickly disappeared as Nicole reached down and traced her forefinger over Waverly’s folds, the brunette’s hips bucking lightly. Waverly released a deep moan as her body felt electrified, Nicole working her up and not giving an inch in return.

Nicole nosed her way back up to kiss Waverly deeply, their tongues dancing together as Nicole dragged her fingers over her folds, exploring slowly and loving how wet Waverly was. Spreading her hand slowly, Nicole placed her thumb over Waverly’s clit as her middle and forefinger traced down, making Waverly exhale shakily, her back arching at the touch as her hands floated down to wrap around Nicole’s neck, her hands still bonded by her underwear. Nicole teased Waverly’s entrance slowly, Waverly moaning into her mouth as her legs tensed around the ginger.

“Nicole—please—” Waverly pleaded in a strangled gasp.

Nicole could not help but moan as she sunk her fingers into Waverly cautiously, testing the limits, the brunette tightening around her fingers as Waverly released a sweet cry of pleasure. Nicole ventured deeper, Waverly squirming beneath her as the brunette urged Nicole on. Nicole found herself knuckle deep, curling her fingers rhythmically as her thumb circled over Waverly’s clit.

“Jesus Waves,” Nicole sputtered as she continued her ministrations, drawing out the motion as she paused to circle her damp forefinger over Waverly’s clit, knowing exactly how to wind the brunette up. Waverly looked completely undone beneath her, her eyes unfocused as her head tilted back and she moaned deeply. Nicole tugged the hem of Waverly’s dress up and began to work her way down, her knees going to the floorboard of the cruiser to make room as she touched Waverly’s legs apart more. Waverly looked after her with a hungry look on her face as she edged up, giving Nicole room on the backseat.

Nicole lowered her mouth to Waverly’s navel, her fingers still circling over the brunette’s clit. She trailed kisses down Waverly’s navel and then sucked—diligently—over Waverly’s clit, her fingers pressing against Waverly’s entrance once more. 

“Oh—oh my GOD—” Waverly stuttered, her breath coming out hot and fast, Nicole’s free hand grazing over the brunette’s legs.

Nicole lapped over Waverly’s labia, relishing the taste, and moaning loudly as she began to curl her fingers rhythmically once more, pausing to suck over the brunette’s clit and run her tongue over it. She felt Waverly tensing up around her and she paused to pull back, gazing at Waverly lovingly as the brunette whimpered before her.

“N—Nic—” 

“God you are so amazing,” Nicole breathed before glancing down and blowing lightly over Waverly’s center, making Waverly release a strangled gasp. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—” Waverly mumbled as her back arched with desire. Nicole smirked before slipping her fingers further, knuckle deep, and began to up her tempo as she teased Waverly’s clit with her tongue, the brunette dissolving into a moaning mess beneath her. Waverly’s hands twisted in her underwear, tangling in Nicole’s hair as the ginger pumped her fingers smoothly, loving every moment of this. 

“Baby—babe, oh fuck—” Waverly said as her back arched and Nicole felt her nearing her climax. Waverly’s hands tugged mercilessly at her hair and Nicole found herself upping her tempo, sucking deeply over Waverly’s clit, wanting to push her over the edge…

Waverly released a cry that rang in Nicole’s ears as her hips began to buck violently, Nicole moaning loudly as she slipped in a third finger and maintained her tempo. Waverly shouted at this, words failing her.

Nicole slowed her ministrations as Waverly came down, the brunette’s breath coming out hot and fast as she moaned distantly, her hands loosening from Nicole’s hair. The deputy emerged from her position, removing her fingers, and plopping them in her mouth before sucking indulgently, Waverly moaning loudly at the sight, disbelief and shock on her face. 

“Jesus—” Waverly finally managed as Nicole crawled over her to kiss her deeply, the brunette cupping her face, her hands still restrained.

“Daddy will be fine,” Nicole jibbed, making the other laugh heartedly.

“God, I love you,” Nicole whispered gently before ducking forward to smother Waverly with a deep kiss, her hands reaching down to extract Waverly’s hands from the underwear vice. They lost themselves in the kiss, Waverly hooking her leg over Nicole’s hip as she stroked the ginger’s face with her thumbs lovingly—Nicole grazing her hands over Waverly’s sides slowly.

Nicole pulled back, looking up and seeing the fogged windows of her cruiser and seemed to suddenly realize something, her face blanching as horror spread over it.

“What is it?” Waverly demanded.

Nicole reached up and gripped the grates of the divider, her eyes fluttering as she seemed to be struggling with the ridiculousness of the situation.

“We are locked back here,” Nicole sighed heavily, “The door handles aren’t real, they are for decoration.”

And with that, Nicole pulled out her phone, swallowed her pride, and dialed Wynonna’s number.

*****^*****

“Wynonna, I swear to God, just open the door!” Waverly shouted as Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and screwed up her face in frustration. There was a bright flash of a photograph being taken outside the vehicle and Nicole groaned in humiliation. 

“One more picture, I have to remember this for whenever you two try to shame me!” Wynonna shouted back, her voice muffled by the car door.

“Wynonna…” Nicole began in a low voice that rumbled in her chest.

Wynonna stepped forward, grinning ear to ear as she opened the back door to the cruiser and watch amusedly as a determined-looking Nicole emerged and a disheveled Waverly followed.

“You are never going to let this go, are you?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna shot her a triumphant grin.

“Nope!”


	10. Normal Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly wake up to a thunderstorm in the middle of the night and some hot and emotional stuff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg a new chapter already??? Is it Christmas??? It must be because WE GOT RENEWED FOR A 4TH SEASON!!!!
> 
> This chapter was taxing but LORD I hope you enjoy Waverly just showing her girl how much she appreciates her. Also, featuring Nicole in boxers, because that is a thing.
> 
> First time Waverly tells Nicole the infamous 3 words...

Waverly stirred within the confines of her cocoon, the sound of low thunder echoing in the distance, the familiar patter of rain on the windows. It took her a moment to realize she was not in fact at the homestead, but at Nicole’s—the bed comforter was heavier and softer can her own and the mattress was fluffier than her own springy one. She rolled over and stretched, finding a familiar solid form beside her, breathing low and soundly. Nicole must have slipped into bed after her late shift without waking the brunette, so Waverly rectified the position she was in by curling up flush against the ginger, her extra blanket soft and warm.

Nicole stirred, humming throatily as she rolled over to angle her body towards Waverly, her eyes fluttering open.

“Hello,” Waverly thrummed.

“Well hello,” Nicole whispered, sleep making her voice husky in the dimness, her dimples illuminated by a flash of lightning outside. Nicole reached forward and grazed her fingers over Waverly’s cheek lovingly, the brunette breathing out slowly at the touch. The deputy curled a lock of Waverly’s hair behind her ear as Waverly gazed into Nicole’s eyes, a sense of profound adoration filling her.

And with a gentle and content sigh, Waverly leant forward and pressed her lips against Nicole’s in a warm and soft kiss, the ginger kissing back slowly. It seemed natural—fluid almost. There were no expectations here, no insecurities—just them. Nicole’s lips felt soft and attentive beneath Waverly’s as she found herself pressing Nicole under her, Waverly’s hands fluttering up to cup Nicole’s face.

God, this never got old.

It did not matter how many times they had done this, it just seemed to get sweeter with time, like aged wine. Being this close together, in these moments, meant the world to them. Everything was slow, nothing rushed—just a loving exploration of each other as the thunder rolled outside and the rain began to come down in earnest. 

Nicole shifted to grasp the back of Waverly’s thighs and graze her hands over the brunette’s back, Waverly pressing her tongue gently against Nicole’s lips, asking permission. Nicole eagerly gave it, and soon their tongues were dancing together as Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair and Nicole reached under Waverly’s shirt to grip bare skin. The gentleness behind their movements echoed volumes as Waverly found herself falling in love all over again.

Waverly placed her forehead on Nicole’s, pausing for breath as she gazed down at the other, a moment passing over them. It was not a request paired with an answer, more so an acknowledgement of understanding, a moment of oneness that neither could describe. Waverly reached down and slowly tugged the strings of Nicole’s boxers loose, the ginger’s hands finding purchase on Waverly’s bare hips, thumbs rolling over the brunette’s navel. Nicole watched, her eyes never leaving Waverly’s. Lightning flashed and the shadows of rain pounding on the window illuminated their skin, and for a moment it felt as if the only thing grounding them was their eyes. 

Nicole’s hands drifted up and groped Waverly’s breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples languidly, Waverly’s head tilting back at the contact. Nicole grazed her hands down and gathered the ends of the shirt in her hands and Waverly wordlessly lifted her arms, allowing Nicole to slip it off and toss it to the side. Waverly grinded lightly over Nicole’s hips, the movement an afterthought as Nicole raised her hand and bent her forefinger in a ‘come here’ motion to the brunette, who obliged and bent down to kiss Nicole sweetly. Waverly paused to catch her breath, pulling back to gaze into Nicole’s eyes, and found no primal lust there. There was no burning desire, no animalistic hunger—just love. Soothingly open love.

Waverly’s heart melted at the sight, shattering into pieces as she choked out a pated breath. In that one moment nothing else seemed to matter—only Nicole, just Nicole—lying beneath her, her hands running lovingly over her thighs as they both seemed to be taking it all in. 

Somehow—Waverly felt as she looked down at Nicole—this was all she would ever want.

Ever.

Trembling slightly, Waverly cupped Nicole’s face and the deputy raised a hand to brush away Waverly’s hair, tears gathering in the brunette’s eyes.

“I love you,” Waverly gasped aloud, the words dropping like muted dead weights in the air.

Nicole gazed at her lovingly, understandingly, before wiping away a stray tear from Waverly’s cheek with her thumb.

“I know,” Nicole whispered soothingly, “I love you too.”

Waverly blinked as fresh tears blurred her vision and the ginger shushed her gently, crooning, “Come here, baby.”

Waverly bent down and laid atop Nicole, her breasts flush against Nicole’s tank top. The ginger pulled her close, their lips meeting eagerly as Waverly’s hands tangled in Nicole’s hair desperately. Nicole’s hands drifted lower, grazing over Waverly’s back as the brunette slowed her hurried kisses, drawing them out and sucking over Nicole’s bottom lip. Nicole grasped Waverly’s thighs and hooked them over her own hips before grazing her hands over an exposed expanse of skin here and there. Waverly moaned softly, teasing Nicole’s lip with her teeth before dropping her hands to tug at the ginger’s shirt. Nicole was quick to help the brunette slip it off and soon they both released shaky breaths at the familiar feeling of breast to breast contact. Waverly grazed her hands over Nicole’s sides and hips, moaning into Nicole’s mouth as she did so. She felt the quaver of muscle as the ginger gasped for breath after the kiss, her smooth skin pale as lightning flashed once more outside.

Waverly tugged at the elastic of Nicole’s boxers and the ginger lifted her hips off the bed, wriggling out of them as Waverly assisted. After tossing them aside, Nicole helped Waverly slip her silky briefs off before Waverly re-straddled the taller woman. Nicole released a shaky breath as she grazed her hands up Waverly’s thighs, feeling Waverly’s arousal on her stomach. Waverly leaned down to kiss the ginger, the kisses slow and unhurried as they took their time. Nicole grazed her hands up and grabbed Waverly’s ass, making the brunette’s back arch gently. Without breaking the kiss, Nicole shifted her leg underneath Waverly.

Taking the hint, the brunette slipped a thigh between Nicole’s legs and pulled back momentarily, her hands sweeping her hair out of her face before she gazed down at Nicole, her eyes simmering. The brunette fixed a hand in her own hair as her back arched, Nicole’s hands on her hips loosely, the ginger’s thumbs rolling over Waverly’s hips lazily. Waverly released a gentle gasp as she lowered herself onto Nicole’s center, their legs entangled as the ginger shifted her hips to increase the contact, her lips parted as she exhaled shakily.

Waverly moaned lowly as her hips began to move—the feeling of Nicole being right there and pressed up against her making her mind short circuit. Her whole body shuddered as she gripped Nicole’s breasts—firmly—thumbs rolling over her nipples as the ginger grasped her wrists and held them in place against her chest.

“Baby—” Waverly managed between desperate gasps, swiveling her hips in a controlled motion, her core feeling electrified as she heard how wet they were.

“J-just like that, Waves,” Nicole stammered, her fingers digging into Waverly’s skin as her hips complimented Waverly’s motions, “God, just like that.” 

Waverly went to move her hands up to cup Nicole’s face, but the ginger tightened her grasp on Waverly’s wrists and guided them to the head board. Waverly took hold of the top and clung as Nicole struggled into a semi-sitting position, pulling pillows underneath her to aid in the process. Once she was satisfied, Nicole lounged back and gestured for Waverly to lean down, the brunette eagerly lifting Nicole’s chin to kiss her hungrily. From this angle they could hold each other more easily while Waverly moved her hips, grazing her clit over Nicole’s center and effectively making them both moan. Watching Nicole as she squirmed and moaned made the brunette want to speed up, the desire in her growing to unbearable proportions. Waverly bit her lip as she forced her hips to keep the same speed, her eyes fluttering as a groan escaped her. 

Nicole’s hands tangled in Waverly’s hair as the ginger trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, nipping lightly over the skin. The deputy’s hips bucked earnestly beneath Waverly, the brunette gasping as the pressure made her eyes roll. Nicole placed her hands over Waverly’s hips tightly, trembling with concentration as the ginger tried to control her own movements.

“W-Waves—” Nicole pleaded softly. 

Waverly moaned loudly as she leaned back, Nicole’s request too tempting to ignore, but Waverly was not done, even though they were completely soaked, and her body was about to snap…

Waverly stilled, her body screaming for her to continue as Nicole released a slow moan.

The brunette then pulled back slightly, pressing her clit against Nicole’s, and grasping the ginger’s thigh and pressing it up slowly, allowing her more room. Nicole released a shaky breath as she sunk completely below Waverly now, removing the leverage she had and leaving Waverly to grind over her as she pleased. Nicole obediently held the position, Waverly’s hands helping her hold it as she bared her full weight over Nicole’s center. 

And then Waverly began to move.

She moved her hips slow and deliberately, moving in small circles over Nicole as the other gasped beneath her, the leg she was holding up beginning to tremble violently. Waverly could see Nicole getting close, the ginger grasping Waverly’s thigh, short nails digging into skin as the deputy’s breath shortened. Waverly watched as Nicole’s eyes widened and a choked cry escaped her lips—and with that Waverly’s resolve crumbled, feeling Nicole climax beneath her, against her—it was unbearable. 

Waverly bucked her hips, releasing her control and increasing the tempo as Nicole desperately pulled her down for a kiss. Nicole’s tongue pressed into Waverly’s mouth as the ginger moaned, her hips bucking with Waverly’s as the brunette felt Nicole clench beneath her, sending her over the edge. Waverly’s legs buckled as collapsed flush against Nicole, her hips seeking relief feebly, the brunette gasping into Nicole’s mouth. The ginger lost no time and wrapping her arms around Waverly and rolling on top of her, pulling back to quickly adjust her hips and ride over Waverly at the same tempo. Waverly’s distant moan turned into a sharp cry as she crashed into her climax, Nicole riding it out with her before slowing her hips and grazing her hands over Waverly soothingly, pressing down on Waverly’s center irregularly and making them both moan.

“…fuck,” Nicole moaned as she leaned down, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s as the brunette caught her breath. Waverly’s breathing slowed momentarily before she reached to pull Nicole closer, kissing the deputy sweetly. Nicole kissed her slowly, her hands cradling Waverly’s face as she went to disentangle her legs from Waverly’s, but Waverly broke the kiss off. Nicole gazed down at her, bewildered.

“I’m not done with you,” Waverly whispered, an impish smile dancing over her face.

The look of confusion slowly morphed into a look of yearning, a shudder running the length of her body as her hips bucked against Waverly’s and Waverly knew Nicole had another one in her.

“Waverly, Jesus fucking Christ—how do you do this to me?” Nicole gasped, holding Waverly close, nuzzling her, “I mean…fuck—” Waverly kissed the ginger slowly as her hands wandered to Nicole’s wrists before she lifted them to the headboard behind her.

“You are going to want to hang onto something for this, baby,” Waverly whispered in the dimness, angling her body down, below Nicole. Nicole blinked, as if not believing her eyes, Waverly working her shoulders beneath the ginger and making her intentions clear. The deputy hissed out a low moan, her eyes widening in shock.

“W-Waves…oh my God—” Nicole murmured, almost as if in prayer as her face tilted back and she looked up at the ceiling. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s thighs as the ginger arranged her legs around the brunette’s head and Waverly found herself strangely comfortable like this, she felt snug as Nicole’s arousal brushed over her chest.

Nicole gazed down at her desperately, the ginger biting her lip as Waverly adjusted herself beneath her, smirking slightly as she leaned up to languidly run her tongue over Nicole’s clit, making a show of it. Nicole’s hips jumped at the contact, and just like that the stoic deputy melted into a puddle in Waverly’s mouth. Her body trembled and moved with Waverly as the brunette tilted her head and ran her tongue lightly over Nicole’s already aching core. From the angle she was at, Waverly paused to suck over Nicole’s clit every time she lapped, making eye contact with Nicole, and moaning as she paused to suck and flick her tongue over the bud. 

Nicole leaned forward against the headboard, trying to control her hips as she muffled her moan, her body thrumming at the attempt. Waverly paused, breaking off the contact with a faint pop.

“I want to hear you baby,” Waverly crooned. Nicole gasped at this, looking down at Waverly with an expression that spoke volumes.

‘How did I ever get this lucky, where were you all my life?’ it said.

Waverly worked her hands underneath Nicole and parted Nicole’s folds with her hands, her elbows spreading Nicole’s legs farther apart. Nicole leaned back, one hand dropping to Waverly’s hair as the other clung to the headboard. Waverly increased her pace, pausing to press inside Nicole before running her tongue up and flicking it over Nicole’s clit, her own hips bucking with want. 

Wordlessly, Nicole leaned back, providing more room to Waverly as she reached back and ran her hand over the insides of Waverly’s thighs, the brunette sighing at the touch. Waverly’s legs automatically parted as Nicole ran her fore and middle finger over the brunette’s vulva, her own hips bucking as Waverly maintained her tempo.

“Oh—Oh my God,” Nicole all but cried out, close to her climax as she fought to maintain her focus behind her, rolling her thumb over Waverly’s clit and pressing inside the brunette to her first knuckle. Neither needed much more, they both were so close…

And with that their focus snapped, Waverly’s hips bucking against Nicole’s hand as her body clenched around the ginger’s fingers. Waverly moaned against Nicole’s center, pressing her tongue inside Nicole and the ginger’s body shuddered at the contact, warmth spreading over Waverly’s face. The deputy released a moan as her other hand anchored in Waverly’s hair, her hips bucking erratically over the brunette. Waverly rode it out with the ginger, pausing to lap all of Nicole up as the ginger simply palmed Waverly’s arousal as the brunette came down.

Panting, Nicole’s body trembled over Waverly as the shorter of the two continued her ministrations. Nicole distantly moaned before gripping the headboard once more to help her climb off Waverly, her legs like jelly. With a moan, Nicole curled up next to Waverly, the brunette swiping her face clean with the back of her hand. The ginger messily pulled Waverly close for a kiss, both trembling with exhaustion as their bodies molded together, the rain having stopped and the first rays of dawn touching the sky outside.


	11. Country Grammar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here with Nicole and Wynonna interaction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna be THIRSTING for the next chapter ;)

Nicole stepped out of her police cruiser warily, looking around worriedly at the landscape, triple checking there were no vehicles in sight. Satisfied that there were not, she went to the passenger side and took out a silver-sided case, dressed in her PSD uniform and light jacket. The sheriff’s deputy inhaled the cool September air indulgently, the faint scent of burning leaves on the wind. She adored how her girlfriend’s birthday was conveniently during her favorite season, and it made the scent somehow sweeter. 

Nicole walked briskly up to the homestead, her feet thudding on the steps as she paused, her hand on the door, her nerves wracking up once more. 

Maybe she was being presumptuous—maybe this was not the best idea.

Granted, they had talked about this, but it was a vague conversation and it was clear Waverly was too shy to seriously consider it. That was also two months ago, and a lot had happened since then. For a second it seemed as if the case in her hand got heavier, and Nicole’s eyes fluttered shut in irritation.

It had taken WEEKS to prep for this—hiding stuff around, carefully planning the rest of Waverly’s birthday gifts and keeping this particular gift completely out of sight and out of mind. It had taken her several trips to the big city to acquire the right one, and those trips had to be smartly arranged to not spark interest. There really was no going back now, she had everything in place, all she needed to do was request that Wynonna get lost tomorrow night…

The thought made Nicole shudder in horror. That conversation was not going to be pleasant.

With a shrug, Nicole straightened and opened the door, the hinges squeaking in protest. She headed past the staircase and went to turn into the kitchen when she recoiled at a figure turning the corner.

“Hey!” Wynonna said, jumping back and mirroring Nicole, the pair bracing themselves and eyeing each other warily. Nicole held the briefcase back, trying to not draw attention to it. Wynonna had a tub of ice cream and held the spoon up as if wielding a knife.

“What are you doing here?” Wynonna demanded, still holding the spoon up, “If you haven’t noticed, Waverly isn’t here.”

“The same could go for you,” Nicole said evasively, “Aren’t you working a case?”

Wynonna opened her mouth to retort but seemed to decide against it, shutting her mouth determinedly.

“Why are you here?” Wynonna repeated instead. Nicole shifted uncomfortably, deciding this was a prime time to ask for the house to be free.

“I—uh, it’s my lunchbreak…I wanted to ask you if you could, like, not be here tomorrow night.”

Wynonna squinted and frowned, confusion spreading across her face and lowering her spoon, the tension easing slightly but not disappearing.

“Nicole, I love you and all, but this is kind of my home—”

Nicole rolled her eyes theatrically, frustrated over how difficult this was to articulate.

“Yes, I know that—but I was hoping…given the circumstances…” Nicole trailed off, Wynonna’s face showing no recognition whatsoever.

“…oh my GOD,” Nicole gasped in horror, “You—you forgot Waverly’s birthday?!”

“Pffft…” Wynonna began weakly before her face crumpled into panic, “Her birthday is tomorrow?!”

“Wynonna!” Nicole said in shock, her worry over the briefcase momentarily forgotten, “She is your sister!”

“I know, just…oh SHIT,” Wynonna panicked, “Oh BALLS, I need to go get her something! Just, dear God, what am I going to get…” Wynonna trailed off, her eyes landing on the briefcase. 

“What is THAT?” Wynonna snorted, “Case of dicks?”

Nicole stepped back subconsciously, fixing the briefcase behind her back as her mouth worked and words failed her. Wynonna blinked as something seemed to click into place.

“Wait…” Wynonna began, “That’s…that’s a case of dicks.”

“No—”

“Yes, oh my God,” Wynonna continued shrilly, “You want to bang my little sister with a case of dicks, Jesus Christ you are such a LESBIAN about it, it even has locks!”

Nicole worked her mouth as she fought to swallow her pride because, honestly, she had none at that moment.

“Would you rather I just carry it around in a grocery bag?” Nicole quipped, irritated.

“I would rather not have that image in my mind,” Wynonna said with a shudder.

“Wynonna—” Nicole retorted, real frustration coloring her voice, “Your sister and I are in a relationship—”

“—I am aware—”

“And we like to have sex—”

“Dear God, do I need to hear this?”

“A lot of good, mind blowing sex—” Nicole interrupted through her teeth, secretly relishing making Wynonna squirm for once, “And the sooner you can accept that, the easier it will be for you to accept that I am looking forward to—”

“OKAY I GET IT!”

They stared at each other for a moment, Wynonna looking like she wanted to shout and melt away simultaneously, Nicole holding her ground tensely. Nicole exhaled slowly, calming herself momentarily before toeing the line again.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah—” Wynonna said in a suddenly sober tone, “I’ll make myself scarce…just—”

“What?”

“Why HERE?” Wynonna demanded, “So many childhood memories, why must you…do THAT here?! I like to sleep and eat here!”

Nicole released a sharp bark of a laugh.

“If you watch your mouth, we’ll stay out of the kitchen.”

Wynonna’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t DARE—”

“I don’t know…”

“Nicole not-so-HAUGHT!”

“Okay, fine, fine—we’ll stay upstairs,” Nicole said with a wink, taking a step back as if asking for permission to go upstairs.

“Yeah, you better—go do your secret gay shit, I need to go to the city and get Waverly a gift,” Wynonna sighed, shoving the spoon into the tub of ice cream as she began to tug her coat on.


	12. Retrograde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Waverly's birthday present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first things first--a HUGE thanks to wayhaughtficrec on Tumblr for Beta reading this, I was so nervous about getting it right and they were a huge help, please follow them guys :D 
> 
> Featuring Nicole as a...service top? ;) Or Waverly as a power bottom, whichever you prefer ;)
> 
> Anyone else SCREAMING about tomorrow's episode??? I hope this holds y'all off until then, maybe if you have some bread you'll calm down ;))))

Nicole and Waverly staggered into the house, Waverly already in the process of unbuttoning the deputy’s neatly pressed shirt. Nicole chuckled against Waverly’s lips as she untucked the brunette’s shirt, breaking the kiss off breathlessly. The pair bumped up against the wall next to the door, Nicole fumbling it shut.

“Happy Birthday baby,” Nicole gasped.

“Thank you—God, thank you so much,” Waverly panted, her fingers flying to a gold necklace she wore, pressed up against the wall, “This—this is so beautiful, it is the best thing I’ve gotten, honestly.” Nicole’s face went beat red as she looked down and back up and she gave Waverly that LOOK—that shy yet suggestive look.

“I’m not done giving you birthday gifts—I mean, I don’t have to be,” Nicole stammered slowly. Waverly blinked in surprise before a hungered expression came over her face. 

“That so?” Waverly whispered, licking her lips.

“Mhmm,” Nicole murmured back, pulling Waverly close and smiling softly. Waverly went up on her tiptoes as she kissed Nicole languidly, the ginger lifting Waverly’s chin as she did so.

With a soft sigh, Waverly pulled back and breathed—her eyes still closed— “Take me to bed, Nicole.”

Nicole released a pent-up breath, her hands grasping Waverly’s as she held them gently, giving Waverly pause.

“W-Waves—”

“What?” Waverly whispered, concern on her face, “Is something…is something wrong?”

“No—not at all,” Nicole stammered, “It’s just…well, remember that conversation we had…about wanting to do try different things?”

Waverly blinked slowly, a gentle and encouraging smile on her face.

“Of course, baby, that is a hard conversation to forget.” Nicole nervously chuckled at this, running her thumbs over Waverly’s knuckles as she pursed her lips and tried to find the right words to say.

“I’ve uh…I took some liberties and went out…”

Waverly shushed Nicole with a brush of her fingers over the ginger’s lips, the sheriff’s deputy jerking her gaze up to Waverly’s, appearing perplexed and mildly turned on.

“Did you get…” Waverly broke off, her drawing a sharp breath inward, “Did—did you get IT?”

Nicole released a choked giggle, relief spreading across her face as she recognized Waverly’s obvious approval, desire on the brunette’s face.

“I did.”

Waverly released a shaky breath, her hands bunching up Nicole’s shirt as she tugged absently, letting this revelation sink in.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do…that…tonight—” Nicole whispered, obviously not believing Waverly would refuse but extending the offer nonetheless.

“No—no,” Waverly began, her eyes fluttering shut momentarily, “…show me.”

Nicole resisted to moan at this, grasping Waverly’s hand and tugging her towards the staircase, glancing back every once and a while to share an anticipatory look with the brunette. They walked slowly up the stairs, Nicole guiding Waverly into the brunette’s room before gesturing for Waverly to sit down on the bed.

Waverly settled on the edge, watching as Nicole went to the wardrobe and shifted some clothes on the floor to expose the briefcase that Wynonna had called a “case of dicks”. Nicole brought it out and sat down next to Waverly, settling the case on her lap.

“Awh, it comes in a case,” Waverly almost crooned, making them both burst out in nervous laughter, finding the humor and relaxing. It was just them, no reason to be nervous.

Nicole pursed her lips and flicked the clasps before opening the case, allowing them both to peer in. 

A black harness lay neatly gathered on one side of the case, a dark purple toy with sparkles nestled next to it. In the netting attached to the lid of the case was a collection of condoms and a tube of flavored lube.

“…the harness I already had,” Nicole began slowly, her voice trembling slightly, “but I went out…to get everything else…”

Waverly cocked her head to one side, her expression analytical as she examined the contents of the case.

“You had the harness?” Waverly finally asked in a questioning tone, as if asking about the weather. Nicole’s face went bright red as she blushed, looking down and away before clearing her throat loudly.

“Mmm-yes...I don’t like keeping the toys after partners…”

“Ah.”

Nicole blinked slowly, licking her lips nervously.

“But...but you have used this before?” Waverly asked tentatively.

Nicole simply nodded, her words dying in her throat. Waverly seemed to take a moment to consider this before nodding at the condoms.  
“...condoms?” she inquired idly.

“I figured we could try this out first before I went out to buy another one,” Nicole tried to explain, “That way we don’t have to worry about switching anything…”

“oh…OH,” Waverly responded, as realization came over her, “Safe sex is the best is the best sex.”

“Yep,” Nicole agreed nervously, examining Waverly’s face anxiously, “…are you sure you want to—”

“—Yes,” Waverly responded, the question barely out of Nicole’s mouth, “I do. How did you want to do this?”

Nicole blinked, taken aback at the question.

“Well I was thinking—” Nicole coughed, her voice an octave high, “I thought I would…wear it…and…yeah? Unless you don’t want that?”

Waverly was fixing her with an observant gaze, her rapt attention almost academic in nature.

“That sounds…really good,” Waverly said with a blush, making Nicole crack a relieved smile at her.

“Yeah?” Nicole breathed.

“Yeah—really, really good,” Waverly whispered, leaning towards Nicole, and pressing a kiss on Nicole’s lips. Nicole hummed merrily into the kiss, relaxing for the first time since opening the briefcase. The ginger closed the briefcase and set it on the nightstand, her hands pressing Waverly on the bed as they moaned softly…

 

*****^*****

 

Nicole released a shaky exhale, pulling back as she grazed her hands over Waverly’s thighs calculatedly, her eyes glancing over to the briefcase. They had shed their clothes and were tangled up in bed, Waverly laying below Nicole and gazing up at her lustfully, bruises sprouting up along her collarbone and neck from where Nicole had left love bites.

Wordlessly the ginger disentangled her legs and smoothly rose up and stepped over the briefcase, glancing over at Waverly to gauge her reaction. Waverly sat up and was perched on the side of the bed as Nicole grasped the harness. Nicole paused, but Waverly gestured for her to come to her. Mildly bewildered, Nicole stepped forward, harness in hand.

Waverly held out her hand and it took Nicole a moment to realize what she was asking for.

The sheriff’s deputy placed the harness in Waverly’s hands and the brunette held it out and lowered her hands, looking at Nicole expectantly. Nicole raised her eyebrows before releasing a shuddering breath, finding this all strangely erotic. The ginger gripped Waverly’s shoulders as she stepped into the harness, Waverly raising it up into place, her fingers grazing over Nicole’s skin as she did so, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Nicole looked down as Waverly began to buckle the straps and tighten them, the gingers hair tangling in Waverly’s hair as her hips automatically bucked in Waverly’s hands. The brunette breathed out slowly, a humored chuckle on her lips. 

Nicole stepped out of Waverly’s embrace, a moment passing between them as she stepped away and reached for the toy and attached it to the harness, her hands trembling slightly—not in nervousness, but in anticipation. Glancing over at Waverly, Nicole dry swallowed at Waverly’s expression, the brunette’s eyes openly ravishing the sight before her. Fumbling slightly, Nicole dug out a condom and the lube before stepping forward once more. She set the lube on the nightstand, standing before Waverly, bending down to kiss her slowly, biting Waverly’s bottom lip and sucking over it indulgently as she considered how best to go about this.

Waverly fell back on the bed, her hands tugging Nicole after her, and the ginger had no choice but to abide, albeit shyly. The pair were both acutely aware of the toy hanging precariously above Waverly’s navel. Nicole fought the urge to seek friction for she was already so turned on, Waverly’s expression spurring her on.

Nicole leaned lower to press her tongue into Waverly’s mouth, Waverly’s hands tugging at her hair. Nicole jolted when the toy pressed against Waverly’s navel, immediately apologetic. She went to apologize but it died in her throat at the sight of Waverly. The brunette sucked in a breath as her eyes fluttered, her hips bucking lightly.

“You just gonna sit there?” Waverly gasped in a strained voice, biting a chuckle as hunger colored her face. Nicole released a pent-up breath, her resolve crumbling rapidly. The ginger brought the condom up to open it, though her hands were shaking too much to get a firm grip on it. Waverly’s expression softened as she gently pried it from Nicole’s hands and tore it open, her eyes not leaving the ginger’s.

“It’s just me,” Waverly whispered soothingly. Nicole shuddered as her dimples touched her cheeks, her eyes smiling as she looked down at Waverly.

“God, you are just…so magnificent,” Nicole managed, lifting Waverly’s face, and kissing her deeply. Waverly tugged Nicole closer by the harness, making the ginger moan at the friction, the toy flush between them against Waverly’s navel. The brunette’s hips bucked gently as her hands pressed Nicole up before she smoothly spread the condom over the toy, the movement making Nicole moan distantly against Waverly’s lips. Nicole reached down and spread her fingers over Waverly’s arousal, gasping loudly before biting it off into a low moan.

“Jesus, you are soaked Waves,” Nicole groaned.

“Have you seen how hot you look,” Waverly responded, her legs wrapping around Nicole’s waist and pulling Nicole closer for a deeper kiss. Waverly released a strangled gasp as the cool silicone met her arousal and Nicole chuckled lightly, rolling her hips, and sliding the shaft over Waverly teasingly. Waverly sputtered loudly, her back arching in response.

“N-Nic—” Waverly managed, her hands clinging to Nicole’s back as her hips bucked against the toy, Nicole exhaling slowly at the sensations flooding over her.

“Wait—wait,” Nicole cautioned, giving Waverly pause.

Nicole reached up and grabbed the lube before reaching down and spreading some over the toy and then running the excess over Waverly’s vulva, parting her labia, and making Waverly distantly moan. Nicole then reached up and plopped her fingers in her mouth, sucking lightly as her hips bared down over Waverly teasingly. Waverly lifted her hips and ground them against Nicole’s, the friction making Nicole’s legs tremble slightly. Nicole removed her fingers and reached down, pulling away slightly as she kissed Waverly deeply. Breaking the kiss off, Nicole dry swallowed as she grasped the toy and ran the head of it over Waverly’s arousal, making the brunette quaver beneath her.

“Y-you tell me if you want me to stop,” Nicole gasped, knowing full and well that the chances of that happening were close to zero. Jesus Christ, how did Waverly make this all so hot?

“Nic—please,” Waverly pleaded.

Nicole released a low moan as she circled the head over Waverly’s entrance, shuddering at the sight. The ginger pressed the tip in slowly, releasing a ragged gasp as she felt Waverly’s body clench on the toy—on HER—as the brunette released a low moan, accompanied by soft swearing.

Nicole paused for a moment, allowing for Waverly’s body to adjust around her before pressing forward a bit more and repeating the action, slowly filling Waverly as the brunette squirmed beneath her fitfully.

“Jesus Christ—” Waverly sputtered.

“Is…is this okay?” Nicole managed, her body aching for movement.

“Fuck—” Waverly sputtered as Nicole sunk further even more, “God, that’s perfect baby.”

Nicole groaned loudly as her hips came flush against Waverly’s and she settled over the brunette, her nipples grazing over Waverly’s chest as she bent down to smother the brunette with a heated kiss. Waverly’s hips bucked as her hands tangled in Nicole’s hair desperately.

And with that, Nicole began to move.

The first few strokes were a clumsy fumble, Nicole trying to find the right angle and tempo as she tested Waverly’s limits gently. But at the sight of Waverly’s facial expression—eyes dark and hungry, her lips parted as she panted slightly, cheeks rosy with anticipation—Nicole groaned loudly as the last of her control melted away and she pulled back, long and SLOW, before jerking forward fast, her hips knocking against Waverly’s. She repeated the action, filling Waverly and then removing the pressure, the friction making Nicole wetter with every thrust as a moan escaped from her lips. Waverly’s head tilted back as a euphoric expression graced her features, her hands clinging to Nicole’s shoulders as the ginger began to fuck her senseless.

Sweat began to bead on Nicole’s brow as her arms began to shake over Waverly before she lowered onto her elbows, pressing hot and eager kisses over Waverly’s neck, the brunette wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist as Nicole continued her tempo.

“Jesus—fuck—” Nicole moaned, her legs trembling as she slid easily into Waverly, the brunette’s breath hitching as body stretched to accommodate her.

“Is—is that all you got?” Waverly quipped in a trembling voice. Nicole paused, mid-thrust, gazing down at Waverly incredulously before a smirk touched her lips. Nicole reached down and grasped Waverly’s bucking hips before swiveling her own. Waverly gave a distant moan at this, the toy touching her in new places.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Nicole panted, planting a foot off the bed and on the floor as she leaned back. The sight was truly one to behold, especially when Nicole unhooked one of Waverly’s legs and held it flush against her torso at the knee, lifting Waverly slightly off the bed in the process. Nicole’s eyes fluttered momentarily as she looked up at the sky, feeling her own arousal dripping. JESUS this was almost all too much…

“Babe—” Waverly simply gasped, not a plead but a quiet command. Nicole looked down and saw Waverly’s whole body trembling, and the ginger moaned, loudly.

Nicole leaned back and began thrusting her hips forward, Waverly engulfing all of her. The movement was slow and deliberate, Waverly’s eyes all but rolling in the back of her head at the sensation of Nicole deep inside her. The ginger reached down and began to tease Waverly’s clit, drawing a gasp from the other. The bed creaked as Nicole’s eyes fluttered shut and her hips began to tremble, because GOD she was so close, and she could FEEL everything--Waverly clenching around the toy--no, her...

“N-Nic—”

“I’ve got you,” Nicole gasped in a strangled voice, upping her tempo swiveling her hips as she thrusted, pressing circles over Waverly’s clit, shaking because her own body was about to snap…

Waverly’s legs began to tremble as Waverly cried out—loud—and her hips bucked to meet Nicole’s hips. The sight drove Nicole over the edge--how Waverly’s eyes fluttered as she climaxed, her whole body shuddering with pleasure, losing all control. The sight gave Nicole the energy to grind her hips against Waverly’s and pulling the brunette flush against her as she climaxed, all but collapsing on Waverly as her body gave out.  
They were both panting heavily for a good half a minute, pressing gentle and exhausted kisses over each other before finding each other’s lips and kissing messily. Nicole made no move to extract herself from Waverly, cradling the brunette close and kissing her desperately.

When they broke off, Waverly gazed at Nicole dazedly, but with a hint of hunger in her eyes.

“Please tell me there is more where that came from.”

Nicole groaned as the throbbing between her legs started up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw guys it doesn't end there ;)


	13. Someday My Prince will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday presents continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THAT LAST EPISODE WAS A WILD RIDE  
> But no gays died, so there is that.
> 
> Hopefully this will give you a happy distraction before next week's heart stopping episode, huge thanks to wayhaughtficrec on Tumblr for beta-reading this (y'all should give em a follow)
> 
> Also, have any of you noticed these titles are just the titles of songs I just happened to be listening to while I post these chapters? O.O

“Please tell me there is more where that came from.”

 

Nicole had buried her face into Waverly’s shoulder, her breath hot and heavy as she caught her breath, Waverly’s hands tracing patterns over her bare back. When she had regained some of her strength, the ginger raised her head and pulled Waverly in for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing together lazily.

Breaking the kiss off, Nicole finally managed to inhale deeply for the first time since they had started, soothing her aching lungs. For a moment they looked at each other before Nicole saw the creases around Waverly’s eyes tighten into a smile and they diffused into shy yet content giggles. 

“You want more, birthday girl?” Nicole asked, nuzzling Waverly close and humming merrily. Waverly chuckled as she planted gentle kisses over Nicole’s face, her hands stroking her cheek lovingly.

“Mhmm,” Waverly purred.

“Mmm…what would you like?” Nicole asked, placing her chin on Waverly’s chest, pressing her lips idly over the brunette, casting her sultry gaze up at the other. The thrumming emitting from Nicole’s chest created interesting sensations with the toy still nestled in Waverly, the brunette fighting the moan that crept up from the feeling.

Waverly glanced down, and an impish smile touched her face—making Nicole cock an eyebrow at her in response.

“What?” Nicole chuckled, but there was an edge to it.

Waverly reached down and stroked Nicole’s hair, the ginger almost absentmindedly kissing Waverly’s hand when it came near her face.

“What if I told you I once had a dream…” Waverly began slowly. Nicole blinked, the statement throwing her momentarily.

“…was it a good dream?” Nicole asked slowly, clueless.

“Oh—it was a VERY good dream,” Waverly practically moaned, Nicole’s eyes locking on Waverly’s, realization coming over her.

A smile, only reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat’s, spread across Nicole’s face.

“And how did it end?” Nicole murmured, her voice simmering as she crawled up, jerking her hips, and making Waverly gasp softly at the sensation.

“I think you know,” Waverly whispered, her eyes dark and dancing with sass.

Nicole shuddered pleasantly as she leant down and kissed Waverly slowly, the brunette biting her lip and extracting a moan from the ginger.

“And what happened…in this dream?” Nicole gasped softly, her voice a pitch lower, as if daring Waverly to tell her and hoping desperately that she would. Waverly smirked her irresistible smirk and leaned forward, her breath tickling Nicole’s ear. 

She then began to whisper in a fluttering, simmering voice EXACTLY what happened in her dream.

Nicole’s eyes widened with her mouth forming a gentle ‘o’ as her jaw dropped, and her hips bucked momentarily—a long moan escaping her as she buried her face into Waverly’s shoulder fitfully. Waverly smirked innocently.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Waverly quipped, her voice silky.

Nicole nodded desperately against Waverly’s shoulder in response, mumbling incoherently.

“What was that baby?”

“You really are going to kill me.”

 

*****^*****

“Jesus—” Nicole mumbled under her breath for seemingly the thousandth time, her eyes fluttering momentarily shut as her hands grazed over Waverly’s ass, gripping skin.

“You okay?” Waverly asked innocently, craning her head to look at the other.

“Mhmm—” Nicole rasped, licking her lips. 

Waverly was on all fours on the bed, Nicole on her knees behind Waverly, her hands grazing over the brunette’s back slowly as she steadied herself. Nicole nudged the tip of the toy against Waverly’s swollen vulva, making the brunette suck in a breath at the cool silicone. 

“…Christ,” Nicole stammered, running the tip over Waverly’s clit as the brunette moaned distantly, her own hands trembling, “Y-you sure this is—”

“Nicole—” Waverly said almost sternly.

“Hmm?” Nicole thrummed sweetly.

“I don’t know if you can tell, but I am soaked for you right now.”

If Nicole could have somehow key-smashed her words right then, she would have.

Her fingers absently drifted down as she felt over Waverly’s silky folds, moaning softly as her finger’s drifted lower, touching the insides of Waverly’s thighs and finding her dripp i n g.

Dry swallowing, Nicole grabbed the shaft of the toy and guided over Waverly’s entrance, teasing her lightly. Nicole released a loud moan when Waverly pressed back at the contact, automatically pulling away as Waverly chased her.

“Whoa, not yet,” Nicole chuckled, grazing her fingers over Waverly’s ass.

“It’s my birthday!” Waverly exclaimed, “Why are you withholding presents?!” Waverly could not see Nicole’s expression, and missed the ginger raise her eyebrows at this. Smirking slightly as she made an executive decision, Nicole glanced down and very deliberately leaned forward, the toy sinking into Waverly until they were almost flush.

The movement was not slow nor fast, just sudden—making an audible gasp escape Waverly as her legs buckled momentarily before she managed to regain control of them. Nicole took advantage of their closeness to lean over Waverly’s back, placing gentle kisses up Waverly’s back and over her shoulder, letting Waverly adjust to her length.

Reaching an earlobe, Nicole nibbled over it before whispering:

“I wanted to…cl e an you up…ya know, with my mouth… but if you can’t wait…”

“H-h-h-h-oly fuck,” Waverly moaned, her hips trembling under Nicole’s, “I thought you liked it when I was this dirty.” The brunette turned her head to face Nicole, her expression strained as she tried to maintain her innocent nature with Nicole buried in her.

Nicole could not contain the low rumbling groan that bubbled out of her. Nicole pulled back, shifting her weight as she grasped Waverly’s hips gently, steadying herself. She pressed Waverly up without moving her hips, testing the range of motion as Waverly followed her lead, whimpering all the while. Nicole was reaching deeper than she ever had previously. 

Bringing Waverly’s hips down once more, Nicole paused as she readjusted her knees before pulling back and thrusting slowly, testing the limits as she sunk into Waverly. Waverly sputtered at this, her back arching into Nicole.

“Nic—”

“This okay?” Nicole asked softly, pulling back, and repeating the action.

“Keep going—” Waverly moaned, her hips rocking against Nicole’s.

Nicole leaned back, her hips angled forward as she began to thrust, moaning loudly at the sounds that were made as a result. Nicole sped up the tempo, one hand placed casually on Waverly’s shoulder as the other helped her balance on the bed. The tempo was quick but soon it was not enough—Waverly’s wetness spreading across the front of her legs as she fought to maintain her composure. Nicole upped her tempo, seeking friction as she filled Waverly and removed the pressure just as quickly, her hands gripping on Waverly’s hips to hold her properly. Waverly’s hips easily moved with Nicole’s hands, reinforcing Nicole’s actions.

The room was filled with the sounds of their bated breath and skin slapping skin—Waverly’s arms folding as she lowered herself on the bed, her arms too much like jelly to hold her up. Nicole paused with a large and pointed thrust into Waverly, the ginger able to feel Waverly clenching around the toy as she grazed her hands over Waverly’s perspiring back.

Nicole swiveled her hips slightly, drawing a moan from the brunette before her, Waverly’s body throbbing as she stretched to accommodate the pressure. Nicole gently eased herself out of Waverly, her hands shaking slightly with exertion as she did so in a controlled motion.

“Mmph,” Waverly simply whimpered, her body aching for touch. Nicole chuckled lightly at this, lowering her face to brush her lips over Waverly’s center, marveling at how easily the brunette’s folds parted before her.

“N-Nic—”

Nicole increased the pressure, sucking loudly over Waverly’s vulva and drawing her tongue over the damp areas over Waverly’s inner thighs. Nicole kept this up while the brunette trembled with exhaustion beneath her, lapping lazily and taking her time. Waverly fought to keep her hips still, but after a certain amount of time her hips bucked, and Nicole would dutifully return her mouth to her center, lapping contentedly in the process. When Waverly had regained her strength a bit and returned to her elbows, Nicole rose up on her knees and gently eased the toy inside her, the brunette now openly moaning.

“Nicole, I swear to God—” Waverly gasped, her hips shamelessly bucking for friction. Nicole wasted no time in increasing the tempo mindlessly, throwing caution to the wind and just going for what felt right. Waverly’s moans increased, and Nicole found herself straining slightly as her eyes fluttered with pleasure, pausing to swivel her hips against Waverly’s and increase the pressure between them. The brunette became more vocal as she neared her climax, Nicole’s hips and thighs burning sweetly.

“Nic…Nic—oh my God—” Waverly cried out, her hips pressing eagerly against Nicole’s as Nicole upped the tempo a notch, openly pounding against Waverly as she felt the brunette clenching around her, FOR her…

Waverly crumbled on the bed, Nicole the only thing holding her hips up as she slowed her pace and ground her hips against Waverly as she brought the brunette down. Waverly distantly groaned as Nicole gently removed herself, knowing full and well the brunette was beyond satiated. Nicole gingerly rolled Waverly over and crawled up her, planting gentle kisses over Waverly’s body until she got to her face, before plopping down and pulling Waverly on top of her, cradling her close. Waverly buried her face into Nicole’s shoulder as they both caught their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DiD WaVerLy SaY tHeY WerE DOne?


	14. La la la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's favorite birthday present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sadly this will be the last section of Waverly's birthday present, but hopefully you find it goes out with a bang! Please enjoy and I'll be back with a fluffy chapter to help us all recover! <3

Waverly nuzzled Nicole after several minutes of them catching their breath, pressing her lips hurriedly over the ginger’s neck and trailing kisses up to Nicole’s mouth. Nicole tugged Waverly flush against her body, moaning into her mouth as the toy was jostled between them.

Waverly thrummed against Nicole’s skin, her hands trailing over her languidly as they rolled around on the bed, Waverly rounding up on top. Waverly grazed her hands over Nicole’s breasts and squeezed indulgently, making Nicole’s eyes darken with want.

“Babe—” Nicole whimpered, her head spinning slightly as her hands anchored on Waverly’s hips. She did not know exactly what she was going to say—she did not know how to properly communicate to Waverly that the throbbing between her legs had started up again and this time she wanted MORE…

No. This was Waverly’s birthday present and she really be thinking about herself.

Waverly leaned down and teased Nicole’s bottom lip with her teeth as her back arched, her hips gripping the harness, making the ginger suck in a breath.

For a moment they looked at each other something passed between them…something where Nicole surrendered and began to undo the harness.

Waverly gave the harness a slight tug and it came free.

“Here—” Nicole stammered, her hands holding the harness up as Waverly made a fast business of strapping it on, tightening the straps.

Nicole released a shaky breath as her hands nestled on Waverly’s hips, licking her lips as she surveyed the brunette.

“You like that?” Waverly smirked, leaning forward and kissing Nicole slowly.

“Waves—” Nicole gasped as Waverly pulled back, “It’s—it’s been awhile…” Waverly looked at her pensively, her face gentle as she absorbed this. The brunette leaned forward and brushed her fingers over Nicole’s cheek lovingly.

“…but, you want to do this?” Waverly murmured soothingly.

Nicole nodded gently, her breath picking up as her eyes fluttered.

“God, yes.”

Waverly nodded, curling a lock of hair out of Nicole’s face before whispering, “Talk me through it, okay?”

Nicole nodded desperately, grasping Waverly’s hand, and brushing her lips over the brunette’s knuckles as if to make her point. The ginger gazed longingly at Waverly as the brunette leaned back, reaching for a condom as she attempted to adjust to the added length below her navel. Holding the condom in one hand, Waverly removed the one on the toy, Nicole’s hips bucking gently below her at the sight.

“How are you so damn sexy?” Nicole moaned, holding out her hand for the wrapped condom. Waverly handed it to her with a smirk, twisting the used one shut and tossing it in the wastepaper basket near her bed.

This time Nicole opened the condom, her hands not shaking as much as she tore it open and rolled it on the toy with one smooth motion, Waverly biting her lip hungrily at the sight. With Nicole’s hands still on the toy, Waverly leaned forward and captured Nicole’s lips with hers, the other moaning slightly beneath her. The toy pressed up against Nicole’s navel and the ginger’s moan turned into a strangled gasp as she looked up at Waverly lustfully.

It then threw Nicole when Waverly rolled off her and positioned herself next to the ginger, grinning widely. Waverly leaned forward and kissed the bewildered Nicole deftly, the deputy naturally kissing back and pressing over Waverly in the process. Nicole raised her eyebrows when Waverly grasped the ginger’s leg and lifted it over her waist, the taller woman naturally following her lead.

“…ride me, baby?” Waverly whispered, her eyes glinting with lust. Nicole blinked, her eyes glancing down at the toy nestled between them and Waverly’s look before emitting a soft pine, feeling herself getting wet t e r.

Without saying anything, Nicole grinded over Waverly’s thigh, allowing the open lust she felt overcome her features, making Waverly moan loudly, the ginger’s center hot and wet against her skin. Nicole leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips with her own, and soon their tongues were dancing together, Waverly’s hands ravishing Nicole’s breasts as the ginger tangled her hands in Waverly’s hair. Before long Waverly broke the kiss off to grab the lube, Nicole gazing at her desperately as she did so, her hips bucking against the brunette’s thigh.

Waverly spread some lube in her hand before running her hand over the shift and wordlessly gesturing for Nicole to come closer, which the ginger did easily. Waverly reached between Nicole’s legs and spread her fingers over the ginger, making the deputy’s hips jump at the contact, the lube stunningly cool to the touch. 

“Hmmph,” Nicole gasped softly, her hips rocking against Waverly’s hand, the brunette tracing her middle finger over her entrance. 

“I think…” Waverly murmured, pausing to place a few kisses over Nicole’s throat, “…that you are ready baby.” Nicole’s face went bright red as she blushed violently, her dimples alighting on her cheeks. Waverly smiled encouragingly, and Nicole shimmied up her body, lifting her hips with a shaky breath, Waverly’s hands automatically shifting to help guide Nicole over the toy. Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulders as the brunette grabbed the shaft of the toy and ran the head over Nicole’s clit and center, pausing at her entrance. Nicole released a shaky breath and looked down, about to drop down on it, but Waverly stopped her.

“Slowly baby,” Waverly murmured, reaching up to grip the back of Nicole’s neck and draw her closer, “I want to see your face.” Nicole exhaled raggedly as grazed her thumbs over Waverly’s cheeks, nodding numbly because this was just too h o t.

Nicole swiveled her hips without dropping down, allowing Waverly to guide the head of the toy inside her as she moaned loudly, lifting her chin, and letting out a huff of breath—her eyes fluttering shut as she stretched to accommodate the toy.

No—Waverly.

“This okay?” Waverly murmured, her fingers grazing over Nicole’s clit and extracting a whine from the ginger.

Truth be told, she had forgotten how this felt, the strangely comforting bite it had to it, accompanied by the feeling of someone else being inside, filling her, taking her—how it felt to ALLOW someone to make her feel this way in a selfless manner.

And namely, the sensation just reminded her how utterly gay she was for Waverly Earp. 

Nicole looked back down, her body screaming for movement as stars danced in her eyes, her grip on Waverly’s shoulders tightening. Nicole nodded in response to Waverly’s question, comically late and making Waverly chuckle slightly.

“Nice and slow,” Waverly murmured, her hands guiding Nicole’s hips in a swiveling motion more so than an up and down one. This allowed for Nicole to comfortably adjust to Waverly, the movement hitting Nicole in spots that hadn’t been touched in ages…

A shudder ran through Nicole’s body as she leaned her elbows on Waverly’s shoulders, kissing the brunette hungrily as her hips slid lower, making her moan into the brunette’s lips. Waverly’s hands continued guiding Nicole’s hips, not giving an inch as she slowly lowered Nicole’s hips, maintaining the circular motion. Nicole paused her hips at one point, the toy halfway inside her, breaking off the kiss to release a ragged breath, panting heavily. Her heart was swelling at Waverly’s loving and guiding touch, something she so often showed but was rarely shown herself.

And it meant the world to her.

“How does it feel, okay?” Waverly inquired softly, worry flashing over her face.

“It—YOU feel amazing, Waves,” Nicole gasped, lowering her hips a bit more—her body stretching pleasurably, wrapping around Waverly.   
Waverly flushed red before Nicole leant her face back to kiss her deeply, the brunette nestled comfortably against the headboard. Waverly dropped her hands at this point, and Nicole lowered herself completed, her hips flush against Waverly’s.

“H-h-h-oh my God,” Nicole gasped, her back arching as her grip tightened over Waverly, her legs jumping momentarily as she struggled to contain her reaction. She was fucking f u l l of Waverly and the pressure was almost too much…

“I’ve got you, baby,” Waverly soothed, her hands grazing over Nicole’s back, “Give it a moment.” Nicole paused, her breath coming out hot and heavy as her body adjusted finally to Waverly’s full length, clenching around her…

And with that, Nicole began to move.

It was slow and deliberate, a half-forgotten dance as her hips swiveled and she began to ride Waverly, making a shameless show of it. The brunette’s eyes widened with shock as her hands automatically gripped Nicole’s shifting hips, the ginger holding onto Waverly’s shoulder with one hand while the other swept her sweaty hair from her own face. The brunette gazed at Nicole almost greedily before shifting forward to kiss over Nicole’s breasts, making the ginger arch her back and moan freely.

Nicole’s eyes fluttered as she began to pick up the pace, properly picking her hips up and dropping them again, her body clenching around Waverly’s length, a sweet ache forming between her legs. Waverly was no amateur, chasing after Nicole when the ginger rose up, reaching down to brush her thumb over Nicole’s clit while her mouth closed around one of the ginger’s nipples, teeth grazing over it lazily…

“Jesus—Waves,” Nicole pined, the ache mounting, and she felt herself climbing—the ginger tried to slow but Waverly k e pt goi ng.

Nicole’s breath caught—strangled—as she began to plummet, her grip turning to stone over Waverly’s shoulders as her hips ground down, seeking friction. A cry escaped her lips as she climaxed, her body jerking as she clenched over Waverly, hard—the brunette holding her hips down against her own and grinding them together…

Nicole took a large gulp of air and leaned forward, placing her forehead against Waverly’s, meeting Waverly for a heated kiss. 

But then Waverly did something that made Nicole’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

Waverly began to thrust up, her thumb circling over Nicole’s clit hungrily, pulling Nicole’s face down with her other hand as she chased after another climax, Nicole releasing strangled moans in response because she could hardly keep up…

“W-W-Waves—” Nicole panted, clinging to the headboard for support while her hips bounced against Waverly’s, her legs too unsteady to contribute much. Waverly had found it, her sweet spot still throbbing from the last one, and the brunette was relentless, eagerly chasing it as her breath came out unsteadily…

“Come for me baby—” Waverly gasped out. It wasn’t a command or request, more so a gentle urging for Nicole to tumble over the edge and for Waverly to maintain her current insane tempo.

And really, that’s what did it.

Nicole now crumpled into Waverly’s arms as she came a second time, the orgasm bowling her over as she dropped her weight on the brunette, her body spasming around Waverly’s length as she cried out hoarsely.

Waverly kept thrusting until she couldn’t maintain it any longer, both collapsing on the bed and panting heavily, utterly spent. Nicole wheezed several times as she struggled to both catch her breath and wrap her mind around the fact that somehow, the woman beneath her single handedly took her breath away—quite literally. 

While they were still scrambling for breath—Nicole’s face nestled against the junction of Waverly’s neck and shoulder, Waverly clutching the ginger to her chest—they both began to lightly chuckle, Nicole’s laugh tinged with a distant moan for the toy was still nestled inside her.

“That—” Waverly panted heavily, “was the best birthday present. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *poking fandom with stick* Are you all dead?
> 
> *Shouting into the void* Safe sex please!


	15. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna talks to Jeremy about Nicole :X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is definitely NOT the fluff I promised you--I just wasn't feeling it, ya know? This is like, more of a comedy??? I get to feature Jeremy and Wynonna interaction? They are talking about our fave Haught Daddy??? Literally?? Is this just a comedy, or is there more to come down the road with this? ;))))) Stay tuned my lovelies!

“Hey!” Wynonna called, “Hey, Haught-dog!” 

Officer Haught acted as if she did not hear the eldest Earp sister, Wynonna in the doorway of the break room as the ginger deputy rifled through her paperwork at her desk. Wynonna frowned—normally she would get some sort of response. Not the silent treatment. Shrugging irritably, Wynonna marched over to the ginger’s desk, Nicole not looking up from her computer screen, even when Wynonna over her.

“I’m busy, Wynonna,” Nicole sighed dryly, her brow furrowed in concentration.

“Um, too busy for pizza?”

Nicole glanced up at this, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, your main just ordered a pizza,” Wynonna grinned, “So if ya…just want to chip in like five dollars that’d be great—”

“I didn’t ask for pizza,” Nicole said sharply, looking back down, and scribbling over a file, a clear sign of dismissal. Wynonna ignored this and decided to push the envelope.

“But its sausage—your favorite!”

“Sausage is not my favorite pizza topping.”

“Sausage is everybody’s favorite pizza topping,” Wynonna snorted.

“Leave me alone, Wynonna.”

Wynonna lifted her hands up in surrender, muttering ‘geez’ as she stepped away and scrambled back up to the BBD office. Dolls, Doc, and Waverly were gone, and for a moment Wynonna thought she was alone…which was why she invited Nicole up in the first place.

But, she guessed Nicole was not in the mood.

Wynonna sat down on a table and pondered this, taking a swig of Jack Daniels straight from the bottle as she did so.

It didn’t SEEM like Waverly and Nicole were having issues…Waverly had seemed quite peppy that morning in fact. If Wynonna WANTED to be a bitch, she would have almost instinctively thought Nicole was on her period; however, basic logic and months of Waverly complaining about how her cycle was changing to match Nicole’s, (hence throwing EVERYONE’S cycle off), told Wynonna that this was not the case. 

Wynonna frowned and was about to sink further into the bottle when she heard some banging around and looked up to see Jeremy rubbing his head from where he must’ve been napping under the desk.

“Jeremy!” Wynonna exclaimed, half shocked and half excited to not be alone, “What are you doing?”

“I—uh—was just…”

“Come on here, I just ordered a pizza,” Wynonna beamed, very pleased with herself for having adulted before noon that day.

“Oh…uh, okay!” Jeremy said, rubbing the obvious sleep from his eyes, “What time is it, by the way?”

“Hmmm, eleven-thirty,” Wynonna said, taking another swig of her bottle, adding, “What’s up with Haught-stuff?”

“…who?”

“Ya know, red-Haught…Jesus, Jeremy—Nicole!” Wynonna burst, exasperated.

“OH! Yeah, she not in a good mood today? Didn’t think she would be,” Jeremy said, moving some books off a table to clear a place to eat. Wynonna froze, looking at him incredulously.

“Huh?”

“What?” Jeremy asked, clueless.

“Why would you think Nicole would not be in a good mood today?” Wynonna clarified with a squinty stare.

“Oh, because of her doctor’s appointment this morning whichsheaskedmenottotellyouabout,” Jeremy finished in all one word.

“What doctor’s appointment?” Wynonna asked, her eyes flashing.

“I think that’s between her and her physi—”

“Jeremy!”

“It was a gyno appointment!”

Jeremy had shrunk away, looking terrified as a murderous expression came over Wynonna’s face. With a sigh, Wynonna un-holstered Peacemaker and held it casually out as her face spasmed with multiple emotions.

“Oh—okay, so you better start talking before I have to go murder a few—one—cheating—”

“Wynonna, its not what you think!”

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and gestured with Peacemaker to get Jeremy to continue.

“Nicole just had a check-up today, but she told me she always gets broody whenever she goes.”

Wynonna blinked in surprise.

“Haught…law-abiding, butch-ass—” Wynonna began.

“—soft butch—”

“Soft butch-ass, Miss goody-two-shoes, Stetson shoved up her ass, anchovies-on-pizza-eating, girlfriend of my sister gets BROODY?” Wynonna finished.

“…yes.”

“Like, as in wanting twelve kids running around?”

“Maybe more of like one or two but that’s the gist of it,” Jeremy responded, still looking terrified.

“…huh…” Wynonna said thoughtfully, lowering Peacemaker, but not holstering it. She took another swig and frowned as she pondered this.

“She wants kids?” Wynonna asked, as if to clarify.

“…yes?” Jeremy confirmed hesitantly.

“With my sister?” Wynonna continued slowly, and edge in her voice.

“I mean…your sister makes her happy—”

“Waverly is twenty-two,” Wynonna cut in dryly, waving Peacemaker around as if to prove her point.

“I would agree with you, but after doing some thinking, I believe a Wayhaught baby at any stage would have ideal living conditions,” Jeremy began excitedly. 

“…Wayhaught?” Wynonna mumbled in confusion, though Jeremy plowed on without her.

“Waverly’s socio-economic status wouldn’t support a child at her age—especially when she has an education and has student debt and all that. But, when she is paired with Officer Haught, she has access to a pretty good life insurance policy—thank you PSD—some stellar health insurance, at least Nicole will have good vacation and sick days, PLUS maternity leave—”

“Okay, got it, she’s loaded,” Wynonna said dryly, “But what is Nicole planning on? Why is she thinking of this now?”

“Well, I mean, life is short…” Jeremy said slowly, softly, “Nicole isn’t getting any younger, and she’s had some eggs frozen—”

“SHE’S HAD WHAT!” Wynonna leapt from the table, Peacemaker swinging in her grasp.

“Ah, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that!” Jeremy whimpered.

“Jeremy, you better explain, NOW—”

“Standard lesbian operating procedure—she didn’t know if she would want kids or not and decided to have some frozen just in case. Her health insurance covered it, so she didn’t think much about it,” Jeremy stammered, backing away from Wynonna’s venomous glare.

“And she just told you this,” Wynonna asked, suddenly at a loss for words.

“Well, yeah—she works night shifts we talk about Dr Who and DND—”

Jeremy and Wynonna looked up as a knock rapped on the BBD door and it opened, exposed a very irritated-looking Nicole holding a large pizza box as if she wanted to drop-kick it into the next county.

“He called you five times from downstairs,” Nicole said, her voice dripping with malice, “Until he had to go deliver other pizzas. You owe me thirteen-fifty.”

Wynonna glanced over at Jeremy, still cowering in the corner, and then back at Nicole, who seemed to taste the atmosphere and her irritated look disappeared, replaced with confusion. Wynonna marched over to the deputy, took the box from her shocked hands, and placed it to the side. Taking Nicole’s arm and tugging—hard—Wynonna gave her a strained grin.

“Heyyyy, let’s TALK!”

Wynonna practically threw Nicole into an empty storage room and slammed the door behind her, making the plastic drapes tap against the glass windows.

“Wynonna, WHAT—”  
“ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY KID SISTER PREGNANT?!” Wynonna nearly shouted, though it was between clenched teeth.

Nicole blinked, looking utterly confused before her eyes fluttered shut and she took an extremely deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose in the process.

“I’m so sorry, but am I having, like, a stroke or something?” Nicole finally managed.

“Nope, but it got your attention, didn’t it?” Wynonna said with a humorless grin, “now what’s this I hear about you wanting kids?”

Nicole’s face drained of color and after a moment of stunned silence, anger flared up in her eyes.

“That little—” Nicole bit out, glaring past Wynonna, in the direction of Jeremy.

“Hey,” Wynonna said, snapping her fingers, “It’s me you’re talking to—big ol’ Wynonna, just had a baby, like, five weeks ago. Why didn’t you think to say something to me?”

Nicole stared at Wynonna open mouthed, the gears in her mind obviously turning. 

“I…uh, I haven’t talked with anyone about it, really—” Nicole choked out, looking disgruntled, “Waverly’s too young—”

“Ohthankgod,” Wynonna said, bending down, and gasping for a bated breath, releasing a relieved chuckle, “glad we got THAT squared away.”

“—And what we do…it’s too dangerous,” Nicole explained slowly, looking a bit uncomfortable, “…at least, right now it is.”

“…huh,” Wynonna said, looking up at the ceiling. A moment passed between them, and the atmosphere eased a bit.

“What some pizza?” Wynonna finally announced,"It has anchovies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Jeremy appreciation update
> 
> Don't we all love Wynonna? I mean, the show is about her, but its always nice to get those quips in :P
> 
> Nicole and Wynonna BroTP for life <3


	16. Winning Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes home from sparring and is in a funny mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked and here it is--the most angsty smut I've ever written--aka the final appearance of Daddy Haught. Please let me know if y'all are still alive because I needed reviving after writing this.

Nicole lounged back on her sofa with a satisfied sigh, her eyes fluttering shut as the familiar sound of bare feet padding on hardwood neared her. The ginger made no movement as she felt a dip in the couch next to her and smelled sweat and deodorant before Waverly leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

“Hmm…training with Wynonna again?” Nicole thrummed, wrapping an arm around Waverly’s shoulder and holding her closer, the brunette fitting her head in the crook of Nicole’s chin.

“Yeah,” Waverly responded, stretching a bit. Waverly’s voice was strangely neutral, and Nicole could feel Waverly wince against her. Nicole’s eyes fluttered open.

“You get hurt?” Nicole murmured worriedly.

Waverly wordlessly slumped lower over Nicole, limply sliding down until she lay her chest on Nicole’s lap, her lower back screaming in protest. She grunted. Waverly heard Nicole suck in a breath, obviously jest then noticing that Waverly had shed her shorts and t-shirt, now only clad in a sweaty sports-bra and a lacy thong.

It was safe to say Waverly was in a weird mood.

On the one hand, the physical activity of trying to beat the shit out of her cocky sister was exhausting and hurt like balls, but on the other, it did not seem to be enough. Her muscles screamed in pain, either from soreness or a pulled muscle, (which she strongly suspected was what ailed with her back), but the pain was not satisfactory. She had ended up getting a hell of a lot more raps than she landed on Wynonna, and after the tenth time she had stormed out, frustrated as hell.

Waverly groaned both in pain and pleasure as Nicole’s hands tentatively grasped her shoulders, thumbs gently rolling over burning trapezoids.

“Where does it hurt, baby?”

‘All over, Nicole, I want your hands all over me,’ Waverly wanted to say.

“Ma back,” Waverly breathed into the couch cushion, her eyes fluttering shut. Waverly released a strained purr when Nicole’s hands floated down, prodding taunt and inflamed muscle until nestling on a sore spot and expertly teasing it out. Nicole’s hands moved rhythmically and for a moment Waverly lost herself in the motion, the ginger poking around her spine and finding just the RIGHT spots…

“Ouch—” Waverly winced as Nicole changed upon the suspected pulled muscle.

“I’ll go get some ice for that—”

“Mmmph—” Waverly huffed, showing her displeasure at moving, squirming in her place as if to make her point. Nicole chuckled at this, her hands moving up and grasping Waverly’s shoulders before rolling them skillfully.

“Later then,” Nicole murmured. Waverly released a deep breath, smiling to herself as she relaxed under Nicole’s touch. The ginger moved her hands back down, Waverly shifting up on Nicole’s lap to give her more access to her lower back in the process. 

Waverly did not know when, but at some point, Nicole’s touch began to remind her of something…

A shudder ran the length of Waverly’s spine, goosebumps trailing over her skin as her hips bucked absently against Nicole’s lap. The ginger’s hands slowed gradually to a stop, as if to contemplate this.

Waverly fought the urge to move, musing herself with what the deputy might do next.

She was not disappointed.

One of Nicole’s hands drifted over her far hip, grazed over her bare ass, before the ginger grazed the back of her fingers over the back of Waverly’s thigh.

“Hmph—” Waverly mewled into the couch cushion, stilling her hips from rocking. She could HEAR the ginger smiling. Nicole paused there before reversing the action, this time grasping the thong from behind and shifting the fabric, tracing shapeless patterns over aching skin.   
Waverly didn’t know what it was—either the weird mood of being frustrated all morning or being so exposed to Nicole in such a manner…well it didn’t matter. Not when her girlfriend was tracing her AMAZING fingers over her ass, claiming it as hers, moving almost lazily, appreciating every curve and crevice.

Waverly released a whimper as the overwhelming desire to be taken control of drowned her.

Granted, she did not feel this often—especially knowing that Nicole was not the dominating type…erm, in the bedroom at least. But on the rare occasions—which there were few between—it truly was a sight to behold. And right then, she just wanted someone else to take control, to seep the frustrations out of her until she was a puddle.

Nicole moved the fabric of Waverly’s thong down and Waverly shifted, knowing full well Nicole’s intent.

The ginger deputy slipped Waverly’s thong down her legs and off, tossing them on the coffee table before the hands returned to Waverly’s ass dutifully. Waverly’s hips bucked instinctively, trying to search for friction on Nicole’s jeans. The ginger’s fingers locked around Waverly’s in a simple, rare, and silent command:

Stay still.

Waverly released a shaky breath, knowing she was getting the side of Nicole she was bargaining for. But she wanted something she was unsure that even this side of Nicole would give her.

“Nic?”

“Hmm?” the response was an airy sigh, idle fingers tracing patterns over the brunette’s ass, distracting her.

Waverly shoved her face in the couch cushion temporarily, not exactly knowing how best to word what she wanted. 

So, she settled on simplicity.

“Spank me.”

The fingers froze.

“Hmm.”

It was a deeply thoughtful ‘hmm’, one hand pressing firmly on Waverly’s ass, indulgently squeezing, while the other idly tapped, obviously deep in thought. Waverly could feel the gears in Nicole’s mind turning as the blood in her lower half rushed towards skin eagerly, her heart beat picking up with excitement.

Waverly released a choked gasp as the pressure of one hand was removed, her ass growing warm as she anticipated the slap, feeling herself getting wet t er…

There was a rush of cool air, the obvious preemptive force of a hand coming full swing before it slowed last second, and Waverly felt fingers dance over her ass, thrumming idly as if they were on a table top during an exam.

“No.”

The simple response was breathed effortlessly, calmly, without a trace of regret or judgement. It was so utterly Nicole that Waverly shuddered, her body aching for MORE because hell—the very utterance of Nicole’s refusal turned her on…maybe even more than if Nicole had agreed to spank her. Waverly groaned into the couch cushion, her body melting against Nicole’s form desperately.

“Can you think of anything else you would like me to do that doesn’t involve me striking you?”

The fingers still strummed idly on her ass, Nicole’s tone soft but with an edge of command in it that made Waverly quake. Waverly took a moment to seriously consider before shaking her head ‘no’, knowing Nicole would understand her feeble response.

“Well,” Nicole said, her fingers pausing in their movement, “I can think of a few things…”

Waverly shifted at this, about to turn her head to look at the other but then stopped herself last minute. Nicole slid a hand on the inside of Waverly’s thigh and touched it lightly—Waverly complying and parting her legs with a shaky breath. The hand grazed up, Waverly practically sobbing into the cushion as Nicole dipped her middle finger into her center, teasing her lightly, spreading her arousal around…

Nicole traced her now damp fingers down, over the insides of Waverly’s thighs. Waverly released a strangled gasp, her hips chasing Nicole’s fingers involuntarily.

“T-tease—” Waverly mumbled.

Nicole chuckled—it was low and simmering, making Waverly’s stomach do somersaults.

“Sure, Waves,” Nicole quipped, tracing the path back and this time edging lower, brushing over Waverly’s clit. The brunette instinctively bucked her hips into Nicole’s hand at this, making the ginger pull away. Waverly huffed as she forced herself to grow still, Nicole’s hand returning to her center, tracing soft circles over her folds languidly, the brunette mewling for more. Nicole spread Waverly’s wetness over the insides of her thighs, tracing aimless patterns that flowed and overlapped, Waverly huffing frustratedly in response.

Nicole’s fingers dipped back up, pressing teasingly against Waverly’s entrance, the brunette eagerly chasing her fingers, not caring if the ginger removed the pressure. The deputy paused the motion, fingers idly circling over Waverly’s entrance as the brunette openly swiveled her hips along with the ginger, feeling as if she were getting away with murder.

It seemed that Nicole was letting the motion slide because she was considering something, and sure enough her fingers retracted slightly, grazing UP…

Waverly froze, a pent-up breath held in her lungs in disbelief.

The other’s fingers moved slowly, cautiously—yet continued steadfast up past the brunette’s vulva…

“Nope,” Waverly said, shaking her head simply, “Off limits.”

The fingers paused, begrudgingly. Waverly could’ve sworn she felt Nicole pouting.

“…completely off limits?” Nicole asked idly, fingers still frozen to their spot.

“Completely off limits, red flag on the play,” Waverly mused, “Champ and I tried once—never again.”

Waverly heard the sucked in breath from Nicole and knew the ginger was trying not to press her for more information. After a moment of consideration, the fingers retraced their path, albeit forlornly. Waverly smirked as she decided to file this memory away, for later.

Nicole continued to graze her hands over Waverly’s soaked center, coating her fingers and dragging them over hot and sweaty skin, removing the pressure when Waverly’s body screamed for it, leaving the brunette a trembling mess on the deputy’s lap. 

Somehow, this was better than anything Waverly could have asked for.

Nicole’s damp fingers left no stretch of skin untouched, moving at a snail’s pace lovingly. Waverly felt her skin redden beneath Nicole’s touch, her heart beat picking up with anticipation, a dull ache throbbing all over.

Waverly sputtered as she collapsed on Nicole’s lap, feeling as if she had just run into a brick wall.

The orgasm came suddenly and left no prisoners—Waverly moaning Nicole’s name into the cushion in shock as she came, not knowing how to react. She climaxed after hardly being touched, Nicole’s hands floating over her skin as she crashed.

After it rocked through her body, Waverly paused to catch her breath before shifting in surprise, struggling off Nicole’s lap. Nicole was quick to help her up, turning Waverly on her lap so that Waverly was straddling her legs. The moment Waverly’s eyes locked on Nicole’s an involuntary moan escaped her.

It was quite clear that Waverly’s orgasm caught the ginger by surprise too—her eyes wide and bright while her cheeks were rosy with excitement.

“N—Nic,” Waverly stuttered, dropping her hips to Nicole’s as her hands wound in the ginger’s tresses, clinging.

“Jesus, Waves,” Nicole gasped, wrapping her arms around Waverly and tugging her closer. Waverly mewled as Nicole reached down and traced her fingers over her center before sliding into Waverly’s entrance, knuckle-deep.

“F-f…mmph,” Waverly moaned deeply, her back arching as her eyes locked on Nicole’s, feeling herself dripp in g down Nicole’s wrist…

“Ride me,” Nicole whispered, her voice uneven, eyes full of hunger. Waverly literally sh o ok, her body reacting partially to Nicole’s simmering look, the other to her touch.

And then she began to move.

Waverly held nothing back, moaning loudly and not giving a flying fuck if the neighbors heard her. She swiveled her hips and relished the feeling of Nicole so deep inside her, clenching eagerly around the ginger’s fingers. Nicole’s dark eyes burned brightly, and for a moment Waverly realized she would have wept at the sight had she not been riding Nicole’s fingers like her life depended on it. 

In that moment Nicole seemed to be at her purest, most unfiltered form—loving, intense, smoldering. 

She was, if Waverly had the mind to be poetic at that moment, the embodiment of a molten sun blazing in a mortal shell.

A shudder ran down Waverly’s spine as she neared another climax, her hands tightening over Nicole’s shoulders, gripping with bruising strength. Nicole stirred with angst beneath her, her free hand hooked over Waverly’s hip firmly, following Waverly’s rhythm. Nicole curled her fingers as Waverly rose up, the brunette moaning loudly in response, before the ginger pressed her thumb over Waverly’s clit and she crumpled…

The moment Waverly’s face lit up Nicole lurched forward, and all Waverly knew was Nicole’s fiery lips on hers as everything exploded, her body shuddering as it fell into a deep chasm that she was afraid had no escape. 

Nicole’s grip tightened on her and it took Waverly a moment to realize she had begun to slide off Nicole’s lap. Waverly clung to the other and paused to catch her breath, her forehead pressed on the deputy’s. When she pulled back, Nicole’s gaze made her stomach flip before the ginger raised her fingers and plopped them in her mouth, sucking indulgently, eyes fluttering with pleasure… 

Waverly moaned, her back arching before pain rippled through her body and she jumped, her fingers digging into Nicole’s shoulders, biting back a gasp of pain.

The gasp came anyway when Nicole swept her up, holding her close as she walked them both towards the kitchen.

“Now, for that ice…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheezing in a dying breath, with no regrets* Nicole wants some ass play


	17. Only the Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets anxious and leans on Waverly for support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so full stop this chapter is emotional af--I *believe* it is basically canon that Nicole has an anxiety disorder that she has pretty good control over but it still affects her. Supportive Waverly for the win <3
> 
> Yall NEED to give Wayhaughtficrec a follow on Tumblr for being amazing and beta-reading this!

Nicole got home ten minutes earlier than usual after basically running out of the PSD station. She had been feeling off for a few days now, and it took her that long to realize her anxiety was reaching a low buzz, setting her on edge. This was only further confirmed when she sat down to go to the bathroom and released an angered groan at the sight of light staining on her underwear. While normally her anxiety spikes didn’t coincide with her menstrual cycle, it happened on occasion and had to be the most irritating thing. She ended up tending to the stain breezily with the extra feminine products in the women’s restroom, (thanks to Waverly for stocking it up), and proceeded to go about her day, acutely aware of her body sinking lower and lower into menstrual pains.

Nicole sighed heavily as she opened the door, drearily stomping into her house and removing her jacket. By the time her shift was over her stomach had begun to churn uncomfortably and her chest was tight as her anxiety spiked. All in all, it was a double-whammy of a month. She supposed a good lie-in wouldn’t do her any harm; granted, it would not solve her issue, but it would relieve some of it until she could deal with it. Nicole’s feet directed her in front of her medicine cabinet and she opened it with a strained breath, her gaze landing on a prescription pill bottle, ‘Haught, Nicole Elizabeth’ inscribed in bold letters on the label, glaring at her. She plucked it up, the plastic cool beneath her finger tips, gave it an experimental shake and was satisfied with the clatter that emitted from it. The deputy had not reached for the bottle in like…three months.

Nicole released a low breath, holding the bottle in her hands as she faced a dilemma—the same dilemma she faced whenever she held it in her hands.

Did she really NEED to take it? 

While she strongly suspected her anxiety was accentuated by her period, there was a lingering thought in the back of her mind that there was something else influencing it. Taking this into account, she cracked the bottle open and dry swallowed a pill before hobbling into her bedroom, her stomach and abdomen beginning to throb in pain. She collapsed on her bed, fumbling with her button and zipper as she loosened her jeans, trying to relieve the pressure over her lower abdomen. Heart hammering away, she kicked her boots off with her face buried in her pillow before shimmying out of her slacks and tossing them on the floor with a dull ‘thud’. She paused, not wanting to move but also knowing it was NOT safe to leave her firearm holstered and on the floor.

“God damnit—” she huffed, cursing her responsible self before scrambling up and removing her weapon from her belt, going over to the lockbox in her closet, unloading it and placing it in before shutting it with a soft click. Nicole then shuffled back over to her bed, laid face down, and drifted into a fitful and pained sleep.

*****^******

Nicole stirred as a slim form slid onto the bed behind her, spooning her close as the familiar scent of daisies drifted over the ginger. She blearily opened her eyes, very groggy and light-headed as a stabbing ache throbbed to life in her abdomen. 

“Mmph,” Nicole managed, still partially asleep.

“I’m sorry baby,” Waverly whispered, breath tickling Nicole’s ear, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay,” Nicole slurred, her medicine having done a number on her. It took her a moment to realize that she had shifted in her sleep, assuming the fetal position as her abdomen clenched tightly, her back beginning to ache as well. She felt calmer than before, but as she began to wake up her anxiety began to pick up too.

Waverly shifted quite a lot from behind Nicole, though the ginger didn’t have the energy to look back, her face grimacing in pain, only because she knew Waverly couldn’t see her expression. The brunette wrapped an arm around Nicole’s waist, and to the deputy’s immense surprise she felt the familiar and welcome feeling of a heating pad being pressed against her pelvis.

Nicole jerked wide awake, the act catching her way off guard.

“Wha—”

“Did you want ice instead?” Waverly asked hurriedly, nervous, “I can go get some—”

“N-no, Waves, this is…how did you know?” Nicole whispered, looking bewilderedly down at the brunette’s hand, gently holding the heating pad flush against her abdomen. Despite herself, Nicole found herself leaning into it, seeking relief.

Nicole could FEEL Waverly blink from behind her.

“I always track our cycles, silly,” Waverly admonished, though her tone softened, “I noticed you were getting anxious, and when I saw you sleeping when I got here I knew you weren’t feeling too good.”

Nicole mentally kicked herself for leaving her medicine out on the counter. She stirred to try and face Waverly but immediately froze, her stomach twisting uncomfortably in the motion.

“…huh,” Nicole murmured, lowering back down into fetal position. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she realized how much attention Waverly paid to her and cared for her. 

Before she knew it, a shuddering cry escaped from her.

“…baby?” Waverly whispered, concerned, “Baby, you okay?”

Jesus, why was she being so emotional.

Nicole nodded, hot thick tears streaking down onto the pillow, her face screwing up as she fought to ward off the blubbering mess she was about to become.

“Oh…babe…” Waverly whispered soothingly, cradling Nicole close, rubbing circles over the heating pad, massaging Nicole’s abdomen. The ginger shook, sobs wracking through her body. The sobs were soundless, dying in Nicole’s throat as they dissipated, just as quickly as they came about. 

“I’ve got you baby, it’s okay,” Waverly whispered, though this only prompted a soft howl from Nicole, her heart melting into putty as she let her armor slip away, allowing herself to be vulnerable. It ached just as much as it mollified—the pain and anxiety she had walled up being let out, released from her like an infection. Waverly was like a soothing balm to a burn, and she was everything Nicole needed in that moment.

Waverly was silent as she wrapped her arm around Nicole’s chest tightly, the deputy releasing the sobs and anchoring herself to Waverly’s grasp. The shakiness from her anxiety worked its way out, exhausting her, until she felt hollow. The ginger buried her head into her pillow, body trembling as the last of the sobs racked through her body and she gulped down deep breaths.

Drowsiness was creeping over her again.

Nicole began to still, a warm fuzzy fog lowering around her, Waverly still holding her tightly and applying pressure to the deputy’s sternum just like Nicole showed her months prior. 

Nicole fought the burning urge to apologize to her girlfriend.

Instead, she mumbled:

“Th-thank you.”

“Shhh Nic,” Waverly soothed, “You sleepy?”

Nicole nodded, her breath already slowing as her eyes fluttered shut.

Waverly kissed the side of Nicole’s head and snuggled her close, whispering, “It’s okay princess. I’ve got you. Go to sleep.”

And Nicole drifted.

*****^*****

Nicole didn’t fully fall asleep, more so her body slept while her mind grew fuzzy, still vaguely aware of her surroundings. After an indiscernible amount of time Waverly’s grip around her chest loosened and the pressure behind her disappeared, though the heating pad was still nestled against her navel. The deputy heard the padding of feet wandering on hardwood floor into the kitchen.

There was a distinct, “C’mere, CJ!” and then an even softer, “Your mommy is asleep.” There was the patter of kibble being placed in a bowl and then the feet padded far away, Nicole’s mind drifting aimlessly.

She heard the washing machine start and then the huff of laundry being lifted. There were several moments of relative silence, not including the mews of a cat and the soft murmurings from Waverly in response. The padding of feet then grew louder, though Nicole only barely registered it. She thought the sound of the bath being run was part of a dream and did not stir when the air next to her was disturbed as Waverly breezed past her—on a mission. 

*****^*****

When Nicole did wake, after about an hour of sleep, it was to the noise and feeling of a cat purring almost directly in front of her face. CJ had plopped herself right in front of Nicole’s face, eyes peering eerily right into Nicole’s.

“Hey,” Nicole rasped, stirring and stretching her stiff muscles. The heating pad had automatically shut off some time ago and was now cool to the touch as the ginger shifted. For a moment Nicole thought she was alone with her cat until Waverly breezed in from the bathroom, the scent of lavender following her.

Waverly sat on the edge of the bed, gazing softly down at her girlfriend.

“You feeling better?” the brunette murmured. Nicole nodded, her eyes still out of focus from sleep. The knot in her chest had loosened and her abdomen was only throbbing distantly. She felt woozy but otherwise not imminent to a panic attack or getting sick.

“I ran you a bath,” Waverly whispered, rubbing Nicole’s arm. Nicole didn’t have the energy to respond with words, simply snatching Waverly’s hand and squeezing tightly before slowly sitting up—still only in her uniform shirt and underwear. Her head spun slightly as she began to unbutton her shirt, her fingers fumbling as they shook. Waverly wordlessly reached forward and helped before slipping it off and gathering the shirt up in her hands. The deputy then dutifully stood, wobbling slightly before snapping off her bra and shimmying her underwear down. Waverly wordlessly took the garments and disappeared to place them in the laundry, giving Nicole time to lick her wounds in private.

Nicole hobbled into the bathroom, eyes widening at the sight of tea lights flickering on the bathtub ledge and the scent of lavender that hit her like a wall. The pain in her abdomen throbbed up and she bitterly turned to peer fully into the bathwater.

Steam rose peacefully from it, and from what Nicole could tell, Waverly had tossed in some bath salts. Nestled on the ledge of the tub was body scrub, shaving cream and a select few razors—next to that, a small Bluetooth speaker that was on and connected to…someone’s device. Nicole frowned at this but said nothing before stepping into the water, knowing immediately that it was made not that long ago. 

“Ouch ouch ouch,” Nicole hissed, sitting slowly as she lowered herself gripping the safety bar. Moisture clung to her as she gathered her hair up with a hair clip and settled back, watching the candlelight flicker on the tiles with mild fascination. At that moment Waverly reappeared, holding a mug of tea.

The brunette gazed at Nicole in the tub appraisingly before setting the mug on a small stool next to the tub. Waverly then held up her phone, gesturing towards the Bluetooth speaker.

“Rainforest sounds?” Waverly inquired.

Nicole blinked in surprise.

“…yes, please,” Nicole murmured, blushing in the candlelight at Waverly’s thoughtfulness.

Waverly grinned and pressed ‘play’, the sounds of water falling and various insects filling the bathroom. 

“I’ll just be reading in there,” Waverly whispered, holding up a book as it to make her point. Nicole nodded, watching her girlfriend go before slinking further into the bathwater, breathing deeply. For a moment she allowed herself to drift, swirling the water with her hands, watching as it curved around her fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned back, the water flowing over her shoulders as she immersed herself in the ambient rainforest noise, smiling slightly. She hardly noticed the tightness in her chest anymore, and her breathing grew evenly, deepening with every lungful.

After some time, Nicole’s eyes fluttered open and she glanced over at the stool. The ginger rose the mug of tea to her lips before sipping deeply, water dripping from her hands. The heavy scent of chamomile fell over her before she placed the mug back, now examining the spa supplies that Waverly had placed on the bathtub ledge.

They were laid out as a possible excursion if Nicole so chose to use them, not as an expectation. Nicole plucked up the body scrub and unscrewed the cap, sniffing it before sighing contentedly, the scent of tea tree oil suffusing her. She then proceeded to scoop some out of the canister, raising one of her legs up as she rubbed it into her skin.

What would ensue was a gentle ritual that grounded Nicole.

The deputy scrubbed the body scrub on both her legs until it dissolved, sipped some more tea, and then rinsed her limbs off—pausing to admire the flickering candlelight as it bounced off her wet skin. Nicole took her time, her fingers dancing across purplish bruises she didn’t even realize she had before reaching for the shaving cream and lathering it on. Soon the only other noise apart from the rainforest sounds were that of a razor being dragged across skin, echoed by the gentle splashing of water. 

Nicole switched legs, all her focus and attention being drawn to her body as she continued her work. She paused to drain her mug of tea before rinsing her legs off completely, realizing for the first time that the bathwater was growing cold. 

The tall deputy stood and stepped out of the bath, pulled the drain, and dried herself before glancing over and realizing Waverly had set out pajamas for her next to the door. With a soft smile, Nicole began to dress, feeling fresh and clean for the first time all day. The boxers and AC-DC t-shirt Waverly set out were neatly folded and newly laundered—the ginger smiling at how warm they were.

All in all, she felt revitalized.

Nicole placed the spa stuff back under the sink before brushing her teeth and combing her hair, still damp from the bath. She then blew out the candles, gathering them up and placing them in a pile before switching the speaker off, silence filling the room.

With that, Nicole almost shyly opened the cracked door and stepped into the bedroom, Waverly curled up and reading by lamplight, CJ snuggled next to her. Nicole allowed a wry smile to touch her lips before padding over and crawling next to Waverly. The brunette did not look up from her book as she snuggled closer to Nicole.

Nicole worked her way under the covers, brushing her now smooth legs over Waverly’s, entangling their limbs as she nestled her chin on a pillow, vaguely looking like a pouting puppy as she gazed at Waverly.

“Hey,” Waverly whispered, glancing over at her, dog-earing a page as she saw Nicole’s expression and placing the book on the nightstand. The brunette then lowered herself down until Nicole and her were level, on their sides and facing each other, legs tangled.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Nicole whispered, not able to fight the burning urge to apologize anymore. Waverly reached up and cupped Nicole’s face, the ginger automatically brushing her lips over Waverly’s fingers as she did so.

“Don’t apologize baby, mother nature gets the best of us,” Waverly soothed, drawing a shaky chuckle from Nicole as they snuggled closer. Waverly snuck a kiss on Nicole’s forehead before they nuzzled, both sighing contentedly as they held each other tightly.

And they drifted to sleep holding each other, Nicole feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take! Your! Meds! If! Prescribed!
> 
> Mad love for Waverly and CJ interaction


	18. Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter of Waverly asking for Wynonna's help/expertise in a little matter for Nicole's birthday ;)

“Hey, um, Wynonna,” Waverly began nervously, trailing after her sister in the otherwise empty BBD office.

“What’s up?”

“So…Nicole’s birthday is coming up—” Waverly continued slowly.

“NOPE!” Wynonna interrupted, a panicked expression coming over her face, “I am NOT getting mixed up in crazy lesbian birthday sex AGAIN—”

“…again?!” Waverly demanded, bewildered. Wynonna blinked.

“…don’t worry about it,” Wynonna amended hurriedly, “Just know I don’t want to know anything, you have developed into QUITE the deviant.”

“It’s…it’s nothing to do with that…I mean, not directly,” Waverly admonished, blushing furiously, “It’s about…”

Wynonna turned, raising her eyebrows as her younger sister bit her lip, her expression screwed up in thought.

“About…” Wynonna prompted.

Waverly looked around, as if to make sure no one else was in the office before leaning forward and dropping her voice.

“So, uh, Nicole got really drunk Christmas Eve…and, um, told me she wanted to try something.”

“This is either really innocent or really disgusting,” Wynonna sighed loudly, to Waverly’s horror, “and I am starting to think it’s the latter…”

“No! It’s not like that! I mean…not exactly,” Waverly hissed, looking panicked.

“Spit it out then, Waverly, the suspense is killing me,” Wynonna retorted dryly.

“She said she…she wanted to try…” Waverly took a deep breath and exhaled long and slow, as if the action of saying this aloud was physically taxing.

“She wanted to try…edibles.”

Wynonna froze, her eyebrows slowly yet steadily rising as she gazed at Waverly in shock.

“Nicole wants to…what?!” Wynonna demanded shrilly. 

“Shhh!” Waverly shushed, her voice in the same octave as Wynonna’s.

“She was drunk and was telling me how she’s only done it once and wished…erm…that she had done certain things…”

Wynonna held up her hands, silencing her younger sister.

“Waverly, she’s a cop,” Wynonna explained in a strained voice, “and she was drunk when she told you this. She is a cute drunk, I get it, but even that is a stretch.”

Waverly shrugged uselessly, looking helpless.

“…I just want to do something special for her,” Waverly explained softly, “and she seemed really set on this.”

Wynonna sighed heavily, eyes fluttering shut as she pinched the bridge of her nose in deep thought.

“You know what? Fine.”

“Really?” Waverly asked in shock.

“Yeah—yeah,” Wynonna huffed, “If you are CONVINCED she won’t be the nark I know her to be.”

“I promise!” Waverly said, practically jumping up and down.

Wynonna spared her a look before whipping out her phone and marching away from Waverly, muttering, “…going to get me arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear all the sauce on this, what do we think will happen? ;)


	19. Until You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly presents Wynonna's gift to Nicole--what does Nicole have to say about it?
> 
> Is this the ONLY thing Nicole wanted to get for her birthday???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make this abundantly clear now--Waverly is providing Nicole pot brownies after Nicole expressed her desire to try sex while high. They had not one, but two (2) conversations about it, and it has been made clear that Nicole is comfortable with this. IT IS NOT COOL to try and do this without getting explicit consent prior, and I DO NOT support non-consensual drugging or pressuring someone into doing drugs. 
> 
> There is my soapbox. Stay safe please.

Nicole relaxed against Waverly with a breathy sigh, just having removed her boots as she snuggled up to her girlfriend on the couch. Her head was on Waverly’s lap, and the brunette immediately began to run her fingers through Nicole’s tresses, massaging her scalp. Nicole’s eyes fluttered shut, exhaling deeply as a contented smile touched her face.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Waverly breathed, gazing down lovingly at the woman below her.

“Mmm,” Nicole simply thrummed, stretching on the couch, “You’re too good to me.”

Waverly bit her lip, her fingers still absently running through Nicole’s hair as she worked up the courage to say what had been on her mind for the past two weeks.

“…baby?”

“Yes?” Nicole whispered, eyes closed as she stilled, growing comfortable on Waverly’s lap. For a moment the brunette’s voice died in her throat, the vision before her too beautiful to disrupt. Nicole looked so peaceful, so content that even the thought of disturbing her seemed a sin. The ginger looked very much like she would have dozed off right then, and part of Waverly just wanted to hold the other while she slept.

“How was…erm, how was work?” Waverly asked instead, mentally kicking herself.

“Was tiring, but good,” Nicole murmured softly, “Jeremy already let it slip about my surprise birthday party on Saturday though, so just warning you.”

“Ah, well that was bound to happen,” Waverly chuckled, not in the least bit surprised or upset. Nicole’s birthday had landed on a Wednesday, and the rest of the BBD gang had planned on throwing a party for the officer the following Saturday.

There was some silence as Waverly continued stroking Nicole’s hair, the ginger looking very much like she was about to doze off in her lap.

The ginger stirred, her eyes fluttering open as she surveyed the brunette above her, her eyes lidded yet alert.

“What’s on your mind, Waves?” Nicole mused gently, a soft smile touching her face.

“I…nothing, baby,” Waverly said a little too quickly, “why do you ask?”

Nicole reached up and grasped one of Waverly’s hands before squeezing it lightly, her smile widening.

“You’ve been very quiet all day, love.”

“Ah.”

Waverly looked up and bit her lip, Nicole gazing up at her serenely, patiently waiting.

“You…ah, you know how you said you didn’t want to do anything special today?” Waverly asked tentatively.

“I do.” It was said with a smirk.

“I—um…”

“What did you plan?” Nicole prompted softly, eyes gentle as her dimples touched her cheeks. Waverly sighed, allowing the hint of a smile spread across her face at how Nicole cut right to the chase.

“…so, you remember that conversation we had on Christmas Eve?” Waverly stuttered, making Nicole blink in surprise.

“Barely, I was very drunk,” Nicole responded slowly and warily. Evident panic spread across Waverly’s face, but the brunette plowed on nonetheless.

“Well, we talked about…past experiences and you were talking about how you wanted to try something…”

Nicole blinked as realization came over her, her brow deepening with every word that came out of Waverly’s mouth.

“…Waves…” Nicole said cautiously.

“So, I talked about it with Wynonna and she…ah…put together a birthday gift for you…well, at least part of it. If you wanted it, of course.”

Nicole had turned rigid in her hands, the ginger staring up at the other, open-mouthed.

“Waverly—” Nicole choked out.

“If not, we can throw it away…I am so sorry if I’m being presumptuous,” Waverly panicked.

“…I’m a cop,” Nicole sputtered.

“I—I know, and I kinda looked at the records and your next scheduled drug test isn’t until March—”

Nicole scrambled up, her expression beyond shocked.

“You—you did what?!”

“I wanted…I wanted to make sure you could do this safely,” Waverly stuttered, shrinking back. Nicole sat next to Waverly, staring at the brunette as she absorbed all of this. Waverly surveyed her nervously, fidgeting next to her. 

Nicole froze, her whole body stiff as she surveyed the brunette before exhaling slowly, her eyes fluttering shut as she pinched the bridge of her nose in deep thought.

“Waverly, I don’t even know where to begin,” Nicole breathed patiently, “How…”

“It’s fine, we don’t have to do it, it was just a thought—” Waverly began, scrambling up, “I’ll just go throw them away—”

“No—stop, baby it’s fine,” Nicole said swiftly, eyes still firmly shut, “I’m thinking.”

Waverly paused, gazing at the ginger intently as she bit her lip.

Nicole shifted, eyes fluttering open before she reached forward and grasped Waverly’s hands, looking down at them as she considered the proposition before her.

“…March, you said?” Nicole said slowly.

“Yes,” Waverly whispered hoarsely, “And you have a late shift tomorrow.”

“I see,” Nicole breathed, looking up at Waverly, “And did you…were you planning on using it too?”

“No,” Waverly murmured, “This is your birthday present and I wanted to be sure you were safe.”

“Hmm…”

There was a pause.

“Okay,” Nicole then said, a soft smile touching her lips.

*****^*****

“Wynonna made these?” Nicole asked, lounging back as she sucked over her thumb, removing the last bits of chocolate from her fingers. She was on the couch, a plate with two remaining brownies sitting on her lap as Waverly moved about before her, lighting candles.

“Yeah, it’s pretty much the only thing she can cook other than frozen pizza and mac-and-cheese,” Waverly chuckled, lighting a rather large candle on the mantle of the fireplace. Waverly paused to survey the other, a frown touching her face.

“Uh…how many of those do you need to eat?” Waverly asked, gesturing with the lighter in her hand.

“I don’t know,” Nicole said in a darkened voice, “What kind of mood was Wynonna in when she made them?”

“I wasn’t here, but when she left she mentioned how she wished you the best birthday and kind of chuckled on her way out…” Waverly said slowly.

“That means all three then,” Nicole said with a heavy sigh, reaching for another.

“Huh,” Waverly echoed, pausing as Nicole took a bite of her second brownie.

“Do you…would you like some milk with that?” Waverly asked tentatively.

“I should be fine,” Nicole said with a gentle yet wary smile, “thank you though.”

Waverly paused, biting her lip as she gazed at the other from the doorframe. Nicole simply gazed up at her expectantly, knowing full well there was something on the brunette’s mind. Waverly huffed and walked over to the couch before sitting on it, casting a worried look at Nicole.

“The other…um, the other part of your birthday present…” Waverly broached warily.

Realization dawned on Nicole’s face as she silently mouthed the word “oh” while blushing.

“Did you still want to do that?” Waverly breathed nervously. She glanced up and gazed at Nicole shyly, worry on her face. The officer chewed her lip thoughtfully.

“I’ll…I don’t know what state of mind I will be in,” Nicole admitted, Waverly nodding gently in response, “but…I will let you know if I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly whispered quietly, “I don’t want to do anything you—”

“Waves,” Nicole interrupted gently, a dimpled smile touching her face, “I want to try this with you. I’ve…I have wanted to do this, and you are the only one I’ve wanted to do it with.”

“Okay—” Waverly breathed softly, smiling as well, “you remember the safe word though?”

“Tacos are tasty,” Nicole murmured back, giving Waverly’s hand a gentle squeeze. They shared a moment before Waverly huffed and stood.

“You eat the rest of those—I’m going to finish your other gift,” Waverly announced with a wink.

“Yes, daddy,” Nicole chortled before dutifully taking another bite of brownie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth is Nicole's "other" birthday present? ;))))
> 
> Are we going to see some Daddy Waverly here????


	20. Shake That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole realizes she is high and has to meander through the first part of it before any other shenanigans, feat. a worried and attentive Waverly

Waverly tiptoed back into the living room, having showered before changing into a silky black slip and a select few other garments. She paused at the door, observing Nicole as the ginger stared ahead, her gaze empty. Glancing at the clock, Waverly noted that it had been twenty minutes.

“Baby?” Waverly breathed, her voice hesitant.

Nicole stirred, looking up at Waverly and blinking, taking her visage all in.

“I…oh—wow,” Nicole stammered, her eyes widening.

“Everything okay?” Waverly asked hurriedly.

“I—yes, baby you look…” Nicole managed, shaking her head in awe. It was then that Waverly realized Nicole was still sober.

“Oh, shush,” Waverly chortled, slinking forward and slipping onto the couch next to Nicole. Waverly leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder, the ginger wrapped up in several blankets beneath her.

“What do you want to watch?” Waverly inquired, waving the remote airily.

“Something colorful,” Nicole beamed, leaning forward to sneak a kiss along Waverly’s jaw.

“Not yet, baby,” Waverly whispered, smirking at the other. Nicole pouted momentarily before Waverly turned the TV on and changed the channel to National Geographic, Nicole’s secretly favorite channel.

“How’s this?” Waverly asked.

“Perfect,” Nicole breathed.

They snuggled up close, Nicole pulling Waverly on top of her as they sunk into silence, watching coral reefs float before them. Waverly often would glance back at Nicole, trying to decipher if the ginger was succumbing to the effects of the brownies, but the deputy was stoic beside her, enthralled with the TV program.

*****^***** 

Waverly didn’t know how long it had been before she realized that Nicole was subtly sliding down and off the couch, but it wasn’t until the ginger was halfway off that Waverly decided to say something.

“…baby?”

Nicole didn’t respond, slinking all the way down on the rug and then leaning forward to lay down flat on the floor. Waverly would’ve said something sooner, acted even, had she not been so utterly bewildered by the motion.

“Nicole?”

Nicole squirmed on the floor but otherwise made no motion to get up. Waverly observed her for a moment before shrugging to herself and slinking down next to her girlfriend. Nicole laid on the floor, her eyes lidded as she looked around dully before laying her head in her arms almost defeatedly.

“You okay?” Waverly whispered.

Nicole turned her head to face Waverly, her eyes closed as if in concentration, her lips moving slightly as she seemed to struggle to find the words to say.

“I—I don’t think I can talk,” Nicole slurred, her voice thick. Waverly blinked, the utter ridiculousness of the situation surpassing her.

“Honey, you are talking,” Waverly whispered back.

“…oh,” Nicole simply echoed, a frown on her face.

There was a pause.

“Waverly?” 

“Yes sweetie?”

“I think I’m high,” Nicole murmured, opening her eyes to gaze intently at Waverly, a vaguely panicked expression on her face. In the dimness Waverly could see how dilated Nicole’s pupils were.

“I think you are too,” Waverly simply said. Had Nicole not been her girlfriend, she would have been cackling—but the utter feebleness of Nicole in that moment, the expression of mild fear on her face grounded Waverly to gaze at the other lovingly.

“It’s okay, Nic,” Waverly added, reaching forward tentatively and cupping Nicole’s cheek. The deputy’s skin felt warm to the touch, and Nicole released a shaky breath. 

“You comfy?” Waverly whispered, referring to Nicole’s transfer to the floor.

“Mhmm, I want to feel flat,” Nicole mumbled. Nicole patted the rug beneath her as if for reassurance.

“…I see,” Waverly said thoughtfully, “You doing okay?” Nicole simply nodded, her eyes fluttering shut once more. Waverly gingerly reached up and tugged a blanket down to cover Nicole, wrapping it around the taller woman as Nicole remained limp on the floor.

Waverly positioned herself partially on top of Nicole, one arm wrapped around her and pulling her close. Nicole’s breathing was slow, her eyes shifting under her eyelids in the candlelight as the drugs tightened their hold on her. Even though Nicole was silent, Waverly could tell she was jumping into the full throws of the brownies, her body stilling as she fought to remain calm.

“It’s okay baby,” Waverly whispered, brushing hair out of Nicole’s face. Nicole absently nodded, exhaling shakily as she snuggled closer to Waverly. 

And there they stayed.

*****^*****

Nicole was grappling with a beast of a high as she lay there, her eyes firmly shut as the sounds she heard from the TV created odd images in her mind. They were flowing and bright neon, constantly shifting, her own light show. When the drugs had initially kicked in, it had taken her several minutes to realize she was under the influence.

Or maybe only a few seconds. She honestly couldn’t tell.

Since then her body had gone limp and she really didn’t feel like she COULD support her body on the couch, hence why she slid onto the floor. She felt Waverly slide down next to her and for several minutes, (though, it easily could have been several hours, Nicole’s sense of time was botched), Nicole grounded herself next to Waverly’s form, allowing the high to wash over her after her initial panic as she relinquished control.

Soon she felt warm all over, her mind fuzzy but content as she cautiously tested her motor ability, stretching her limbs, using all her focus because her mind was all over the place. One moment it was engaged with how the sea waves she was hearing from the TV were controlled by the moon, which honestly had nothing to do with the price of tea in China—but hey, what if it DID have something to do with the price of tea in China? Speaking of the price of tea, how was that shaping up in China and the UK? Was the Euro doing better than the British Pound? How about the US dollar? Where they on the brink of another recession? She really had not been paying attention to the economy lately, should she invest more in her retirement plan?

Okay, stop.

This was her birthday. She should not be focused on the economy.

Nicole re-focused her mind, climbing over the first crest of her high in one piece. With her eyes closed, her mind was easier to focus, but she knew her focus would be compromised if she opened them. Her senses were on fire, and after some deep breaths the second phase of her high came into play, and she realized it with a daunting feeling…

Oh…OH.

Nicole moaned softly, causing the form almost on top of her to shift.

“Babe?”

Nicole could feel her body pulsing as she realized that Waverly was there, and Nicole dry-swallowed as blinding heat began to pool between her legs. It was a blind lust that was charged, yet was completely unfocused, almost as if it was the very first time. Nicole wanted to move but knew she didn’t have the capacity to do it alone. She had to focus way too much to form the sentence in her head before speaking it aloud.

“I—Waves I…I want…” It came out frustratedly, Nicole’s brow furrowing as she chanced opening her eyes, finding Waverly’s face inches from hers.

Oh…fuck.

How was Waverly so hot? Like, how was this humanly possible? The candlelight cast shadows over Waverly’s perfect cheekbones, and her eyes were dark and quiet, something dangerous lurking there—something Nicole wanted to freely surrender to…

Nicole’s body was throbbing, as if she were a sea of flame, feeling every sin g l e artery pulsing, feeling as if her muscles were massaging her bones as she lay there. Her center was growing hot, but she was paralyzed, too stunned to move as her unfocused eyes trailed down and she remembered how Waverly was dressed, that Waverly was there and wanting to…about to…

“…Christ…” Nicole breathed.

“What do you want, baby?” Waverly breathed, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as her breath tickled Nicole’s face, lighting it aflame.

“You.”

It was a strangled gasp, Nicole’s eyes fluttering shut as a moan escaped her.

There was shifting beside Nicole and the gentlest, sweetest of kisses graced her neck, behind her ear. It elicited a groan from Nicole, the ginger burying her face into her arms as her senses went into overdrive.

“Can you move, baby?” Waverly asked, whispering in her ear. The throbbing between her legs reached a fevered pitch and Nicole wondered if Waverly had any idea the effect she was having on the cop.

Nicole focused her energy on her body and it took her a moment to struggle up into a sitting position, wobbling slightly as the world tilted before her. Waverly’s hands where on her arm and with herculean effort, Nicole backed up on the couch, her back thumping on the cushion.

It was like watching everything unfold in front of her through the lens of a 1920’s film, the images jumpy as Waverly nosed her way up, her face inches from Nicole’s as she knelt between Nicole’s legs. The brunette’s arms were balanced on Nicole’s knees and Nicole released a whimper at the sight, waves of heat pulsing through her legs, moving up…

“Safe word?” Waverly murmured.

“Tacos are tasty,” Nicole gasped softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, another cliffhanger?? What does Daddy Waverly have in mind for Nicole??? ;)
> 
> How are we liking high Nicole???? Funny? Adorkable? Let me know! <3<3<3


	21. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Waverly makes her first appearance ;))))

Waverly rose up and straddled Nicole’s lap, the ginger’s eyes widening as her legs wobbled beneath the brunette. Nicole was still vaguely limp beneath Waverly, and the brunette had to fight to remain on her lap, swaying slightly as she loosened the silky rope of her garb, the robe slipping down her arms, bunching around her elbows like a shawl. Her hair cascaded down her shoulder, and she gazed at Nicole with her best bedroom eyes, her expression simmering. The loosened robe exposed a lacy black bra underneath, and Waverly all but purred as Nicole moaned at the sight of it, her eyes heavy lidded.

Waverly leaned forward, purposefully exposing her neck where she had sprayed liberal amounts of perfume—perfume she knew Nicole liked because the ginger always inhaled deeply around her when she wore it. She felt Nicole shudder, the ginger’s eyes fluttering as she did so. Waverly heard Nicole’s breath pick up and she paused, considering for a moment that this might be too much, and that she was over-stimulating the ginger.

This suspicion was confirmed when Nicole released a bated breath, eyes lolling as she openly panted beneath Waverly, a vaguely panicked expression on her face.

“Close your eyes for me, baby,” Waverly breathed into Nicole’s ear.

Nicole took a deep breath before nodding obediently, her eyes fluttering shut as she did so. Waverly let a pause stretch between them, waiting for Nicole to regain her breathing, her hands splayed over Nicole’s lap, breathing with her. 

“Good girl,” Waverly murmured, her lips achingly close to Nicole’s. Nicole sucked in a breath but dared not move, her hands gripping at the couch cushion beneath her. Waverly leaned back, her feet grazing over hardwood as she slipped the robe off completely, letting it graze down Nicole’s bare legs as it fell. Still providing rapt attention to the deputy, Waverly grasped Nicole’s wrists and gently guided them up, until they were splayed across her rather unique underwear.

The brunette was wearing a felt thong, the fabric achingly soft beneath Nicole’s fingers as she freely moaned at the touch. Waverly released Nicole’s hands, allowing the ginger to roll her thumbs over her hips, hands openly exploring the material. Waverly leaned up, her back arching as she cupped Nicole’s neck, deliberately grinding over the ginger’s lap subtly as she planted soft kisses along Nicole’s throat, moving up. Nicole released a shaky breath, her hips bucking lightly underneath Waverly.

“Focus baby, focus on where you want me,” Waverly crooned hypnotically in Nicole’s ear, noticing how the ginger’s eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids. 

“B-Babe,” Nicole gasped, her hands tightening over Waverly’s hips. Waverly found herself grinning as she graced Nicole with a kiss, Nicole numbly kissing back, her hands grazing over Waverly’s back. Waverly snaked her hands under Nicole’s shirt, the ginger stilling at the movement as her breath picked up. The beautiful thing was that Nicole had enough knowledge to remove her bra after changing into her pajamas, and now Waverly was free to graze her hands over Nicole’s breasts, teasing at her nipples, making Nicole’s back arch.

Still toying with Nicole’s nipples, Waverly carefully pushed Nicole back until the back of her head rested on the couch cushion, eyes still firmly shut. Impressing Nicole to stay there, Waverly stood, hands grazing back down as they caught Nicole’s shorts and began to tug them down.

Waverly paused, noticing Nicole’s legs were trembling beneath her touch.

“This okay Nic?” Waverly asked.

The pause separating her question from the nod in response was too long for Waverly’s comfort.

“Want me to slow down baby?” Waverly pressed, fingers tracing idly over skin.

Nicole’s nod this time was cautious yet eager, the ginger licking her lips.

Taking this into account, Waverly leaned forward, her breath hot on Nicole’s navel as she began to kiss there, Nicole’s hips sliding forward in response. Waverly trailed her fingers down over Nicole’s legs, feeling the slight prickle of hair there as she gently kissed over Nicole’s thighs. 

“Focus baby, focus,” Waverly minded, Nicole clinging to her words like a lifejacket as she squirmed beneath her.

*****^*****

Nicole moaned freely, her body a heated mess as Waverly whispered before her. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she wondered if Waverly had done this before, given how effortlessly the brunette called her to focus, as if she knew that was what Nicole was going to struggle with. She was beyond grateful Waverly had proposed going slower, the sensation of her moving to her knees before the ginger too fast for Nicole to keep up effectively, throwing her on the verge of a panic at how the waves of heat crashed over her. Behind her closed eyes, it felt as if Waverly’s lips were leaving glowing imprints on her skin, blessing her in every single way as her body throbbed with yearning beneath.

Nicole knew she was soaked long before Waverly got to her knees before her, and while part of her was shy about it, the other screamed for touch, her body too incapacitated to contribute much. She FELT the blood beating in every single artery, every single vein—her muscles pulsed at calming intervals, syncing with the flames of desire that roared as Waverly’s fingers gently began to tug Nicole’s shorts down.

Yes, oh GOD yes.

Nicole’s hips bucked, her muscles aflame pleasantly, as if she were in a heated bath. Waverly’s fingers made a slow movement of it though, Nicole practically sobbing as the brunette’s lips pressed against her pubic bone. A bolt of desire ran up Nicole’s spine, her whole body electrified by the touch as Waverly slid the shorts down and off, exposing Nicole completely.

Nicole heard Waverly rearrange herself on the floor before her and fought the overwhelming urge to crack an eyelid to peer at the other. 

“You are so beautiful.”

It was breathed reverently, Waverly’s breath hot and directly over Nicole’s core and ohmygod…

“Waves—” Nicole sputtered, her hips jumping at the breath.

She could HEAR the brunette smiling.

Waverly didn’t respond, instead pulling Nicole forward by the back of her knees, effectively sliding Nicole’s ass off the couch as she slumped back, giving Waverly complete access, surrendering.

Waverly’s lips were on the insides of Nicole’s thigh, and her legs began to tremble violently once more, giving Waverly pause.

“…baby,” Waverly whispered warily.

“Waves—” Nicole sobbed, hips jolting.

“Deep breaths,” Waverly commanded from between Nicole’s legs, pressing another kiss on the inside of her thigh, waves of pleasure and heat crashing over the deputy. Nicole released a long exhale, her breath shaking as she fought to do as she was told, getting her breathing under control.

“Good girl,” Waverly echoed, Nicole feeling a flash of pride and pleasure at the appraisal. Nicole forced her breath to be as even as possible, her hips trembling slightly as the very thought of Waverly being right there… 

Waverly kissed higher, her hands grazing over Nicole’s legs soothingly, the ginger allowing her legs to shake in Waverly’s hands. Waverly shifted, trailing kisses over the inside of Nicole’s other thigh, the waves of pleasure joining together, making Nicole’s center throb. 

Nicole’s mouth moved silently, whispering words of prayer that dissipated. Waverly grazed her hands over Nicole’s thighs, spreading them to their full extent—Nicole feeling as if ice was gathering behind her, a furious firestorm in front. Nicole heard the distinct sound of Waverly sucking over her fingers and a loud groan left her, along with her coherent thought.

“You are so wet baby,” Waverly murmured, damp fingers trailing over the insides of her thighs, edging towards her heat but not venturing further.

“Is this all for me?” Waverly added, her breath right over holyfuckingshit…

“Y-Yes—” Nicole practically wept.

“Yes…what?” Waverly bid, her lips right at the junction of Nicole’s inner thigh and labia.

Nicole’s hips jumped at the contact, her hands tightening on the couch cushions as she struggled to focus on the pleasant torture Waverly was executing before her.

“Yes…daddy,” Nicole sputtered, her body straining, about to s n a p. There was a pause, where Nicole expected Waverly to quip back at her about how easily the brunette coaxed the words from Nicole’s mouth, but instead she felt Waverly run the flat of her tongue through her center, every nerve ending jumping aflame, the brunette m oan in g…

Nicole wasn’t aware of her hips moving on their own accord, only feeling glorious waves of heat suffusing her body, her muscles contorting in pleasure. It took her several seconds to realize Waverly had wrapped her arms securely around Nicole’s thighs, locking them together so she could easily suck over Nicole’s clit, damp and warm fingers tracing down her center. Her body was overwhelmed, her mind sky-rocketing out into oblivion as the heat cascaded over her, God, was this heaven?

“Focus,” Waverly whispered, her mouth centimeters from Nicole’s clit.

Nicole released a long exhale, clinging to Waverly’s words, the brunette waiting as she calmed her breathing. Waverly’s fingers then graced over Nicole’s clit, parting her folds as Waverly leaned in once more, tracing her tongue over her entrance. Nicole whimpered loudly, her body turning to hot, messy putty as Waverly leaned up, sucking Nicole’s clit hungrily, tongue fluttering over it as she slid two fingers past Nicole’s wet folds.

JesusfuckingChrist.

Nicole lurched forward, her hands anchoring in Waverly’s hair as her hips bucked, the feeling of Waverly filli n g her, being inside her—it sent her body into a frenzy. 

“B-baby—” Nicole moaned gutturally.

Waverly curled her fingers in response, her tongue flicking over Nicole’s clit with more enthusiasm. Nicole proceeded to devolve into an incoherent mess, her head tilted back as she clung to Waverly’s hair. The only thing Nicole knew was the sweet ecstasy of her climbing, higher and higher—the heat within her pulsing, the waves picking up the pace…

Waverly went deeper, her fingers curling over Nicole’s sweet spot, the ginger feeling like she was about to crawl out of her own skin. 

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open and Lord h e l p her.

Nicole plowed into a tidal wave, the waves of heat rising simultaneously as she climaxed to the sight of Waverly’s nose buried beneath her pubic bone, eyes closed contentedly as she lapped over Nicole’s clit, fingers buried inside her.

Nicole was spiraling, away from her body, her mind in space as waves of pleasure crashed over her, consuming her. She felt as if a wildfire was roaring over her, her muscles spasming pleasurably, all reaction as she soared ever higher…

When Nicole came down, when she registered her own body once more, it was to Waverly shifting up, straddling her once more. Nicole gazed at her blearily, moaning at the sight of Waverly swiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand before leaning forward to kiss Nicole deeply. Nicole tugged Waverly closer, her nerves smoldering from her orgasm still.

“I’m not done with you,” Waverly murmured, tracing her fingers over Nicole’s lips, the ginger sucking over the pad of a forefinger, tasting herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, they are no where near closer to done


	22. What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part of Nicole's Birthday party ;)

The walk up the stairs was bumbling, the steps swaying as Nicole teetered up them, limbs like jelly. Waverly was behind her, hand securely pressing her up, ensuring she made it to the bedroom in one piece. Nicole walked blearily down the hall, hardly able to feel her legs as Waverly steered her into the bedroom.

Nicole spotted the bed in the dim lighting of the fairy lights that were draped along the headboard and drawer, and basically face planted it with a ‘OOF’.

She lay there as the world steadied around her, peeking an eye open to spot THEIR suitcase on the dresser, laying open, though she couldn’t see in it. An involuntary moan left her, the throbbing between her legs reaching a fevered pitch.

The bed dipped as Waverly climbed on top of her from behind, gentle hands tugging Nicole’s shirt off, the ginger shifting to aid in the movement. Now naked, Nicole buried her face in the neatly made sheets, her hips rocking as her body craved friction. The brunette straddled her back and very deliberately grinded over Nicole, the felt material of her thong dragging over Nicole’s fevered skin. God, what Nicole would do to have Waverly take it off, to feel Waverly’s center right there…it would feel electric.

Nicole moaned freely, hips rocking up and against Waverly, the brunette’s breath coming out shakily. Waverly’s hands grazed over her back, taunt muscles quivering beneath the brunette’s fingers, electricity flowing throughout Nicole’s body from the points of contact.

Nicole shuddered with pleasure as she felt Waverly lean forward, breath on her ear.

“Baby—” Waverly gasped, a half moan, “I…I need you to talk to me, okay?”

Nicole feebly nodded in response, her body screaming for touch.

“Let me know what you want…and stop me if you don’t like something,” Waverly murmured, worry in her voice.

This mildly peaked Nicole’s interest, the ginger’s body rolling gently beneath Waverly.

It took a moment for Nicole to find her tongue.

“Okay,” she rasped.

What would ensue would send Nicole to a completely different dimension.

Waverly leaned over Nicole’s back, lips gently pressing over her back, Nicole’s back arching as she felt Waverly’s lips leave imprints on her skin. Waverly traced her tongue along the dips of Nicole’s body, waves of pleasure crashing over her.

Waverly leaned back, removing her bra and casting it to the floor before leaning over Nicole once more, nipples brushing over the ginger’s back slowly. Soon that was the only thing Nicole could focus on, her body jumping off the bed.

Waverly traced her fingers down before spreading over Nicole’s folds from behind, eliciting a strangled moan from the other.

“B-babe—” Nicole sputtered, her center aching, deep.

“Hmm?” Waverly thrummed.

“Fuck me—” Nicole groaned, “…strap on…” The words were strangled but were all Nicole could manage. Waverly’s lips pressed down Nicole’s spine, feeling as if the brunette had placed ice cubes there as it chilled her hot and sweaty skin.

*****^*****

Waverly grazed her hands over Nicole’s sides, taking her time as she gently crawled off the bed, her heart thudding away in her chest. It was so intoxicating to see Nicole undone like this, so utterly turned on. Waverly was swift to drop her underwear to the floor before turning to the open suitcase, aware of Nicole’s eyes on her. She paused, hearing a sharp intake of breath on the bed, wincing as her eyes strayed to what she knew Nicole had just spotted.

“You…you went shopping,” Nicole murmured, her voice an octave high.

“Yes,” Waverly said simply, arching an eyebrow as she tried to gauge Nicole’s reaction.

Nicole visibly swallowed.

“Is…is that…ah—”

“Yes,” Waverly murmured, allowing a smirk to touch her face when she saw the effect it had on Nicole.

“Are you going to—”

“Not today baby,” Waverly reassured the other.

Nicole numbly nodded, her eyes glassy as she lowered her head back on the bed, watching and moaning softly as Waverly slipped the harness on, tightening it around her waist. Waverly then tore open a condom and rolled it on before grabbing the lube and crawling on the bed, straddling Nicole’s ass.

Waverly spread some lube over the toy before leaning back and tracing the head of the toy over Nicole’s center, allowing her hips to do all the work. Nicole whined aloud, her body thrusting gently beneath the brunette.

Waverly leaned forward, excess lube on her hands before spreading her fingers over Nicole’s shoulders, a shudder running through the redhead beneath her. Waverly worked her fingers through taunt muscles that quivered and stretched with want. 

Nicole audibly moaned, her back arching with Waverly’s touch, bending like ocean waves as they left the shore. Waverly worked her hands down, Nicole responding in little ways: a gentle sigh here, leaning towards her touch there, a small moan. Waverly rolled her hips, grazing the shaft of the toy over Nicole, marveling at how her folds parted—the pinkness clenching for her.

Waverly’s eyes fluttered at the sight, biting her lip to suppress a moan.

“Waves—” Nicole managed in a strangled voice.

The brunette smirked, reaching down with one hand, the other anchoring in Nicole’s shoulder. Waverly eased her hips forward, the head slipping in achingly easy, Nicole gasping in pleasure. 

Baring a devilish grin, Waverly retracted her hips, her hand tightening it’s hold on Nicole’s shoulder, holding her down. 

The redhead sputtered with shock, but it was echoed with a moan as Waverly repeated the process, grasping the shaft and guiding the tip back in. Nicole buried her head in the pillows, her hips working to chase Waverly as she pulled back again, sounding like an unrestrained animal, holding nothing back as she moaned her frustrations into the pillow.

The atmosphere was tense, Waverly openly toying with Nicole, testing how far the redhead could go before she snapped.

“B-Baby…just…fuck me,” Nicole sobbed.

Waverly only widened her grin, sliding the tip of the toy back. She honestly did not want to rush it, worried that Nicole wasn’t going to get her birthday’s worth.

A feral moan echoed around the room as Nicole bucked her hips, her eyes tightly shut. Waverly rolled the head of the toy forward, Nicole instantly clenching around her at the contact, craving more…

Waverly slid her hand to the back of Nicole’s neck, thumb brushing away the beads of sweat that had gathered there. Nicole groaned softly, her body trembling, about to s n a p.

Brunette released a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed as she stretched up, loosening her thighs and hips. She had never done this and hoped to God she was strenuous enough to maintain it.

Nicole seemed to sense Waverly’s trepidation, her body stilling as a shaky breath left her, Waverly feeling her body pulse beneath her. 

And with that, Waverly slid into Nicole until their hips were flush. 

The movement wasn’t fast or slow—rather it was fluid and experimental, Waverly breathing out through her mouth as she rocked. 

Nicole released an inhuman groan that thrummed in Waverly’s chest as she allowed a wane smile to touch her lips, her fingers clinging to the junction of Nicole’s neck and shoulder, securing onto a pulse point. Waverly slid back easy and jolted her hips forward again, finding Nicole’s body to clench over her tightly.

It took Waverly a few more thrusts to find her range of motion, her abs beginning to burn slightly—finding her whole body shifting at once, dancing to Nicole’s incoherent moans. She quickly found herself twisting her hips, dragging her hands down Nicole’s back—short nails grazing over sweaty skin, alighting it aflame.

What was strange to Waverly was how she could delineate EXACTLY what Nicole wanted—and how much that differed from what Waverly would have wanted had she been in her position.

She would have been content with mildly mindless pounding, feeling taken over—but as Waverly shifted her hips and extracted beautifully incoherent noises from Nicole, she found Nicole was not the same. Nicole loved it when she swiveled her hips as she sunk in, moving in little circles as she pulled back and repeated the action. 

The mattress bobbed as Waverly shifted, leaning forward to get her hand to cup the side of Nicole’s throat, pulling slightly to have a point of anchorage to lever her weight. Nicole’s hand reached up and grasped Waverly’s wrist, pulling her closer as Waverly now held herself completely above Nicole and went d e e p…

Nicole moans were getting louder as she relaxed beneath Waverly, allowing the other to work her magic, surrendering. Soon Waverly’s moans were mixed with hers, unable to stop herself as she FELT the ginger edging closer, her own center drippi n g.

The redhead beneath cried out, her body spasming as she came, all reaction as Waverly pressed against her, completely flushed. Waverly found herself panting heavily, her thighs burning and shaking as she gave the tiniest of thrusts, her body crying out for touch. This elicited a distant moan from her girlfriend as the brunette lowered herself on Nicole’s back and lay there, pressing kisses along Nicole’s shoulders and tasting salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh they are NOT done
> 
> What did Waverly go shopping for? ;))))


	23. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Nicole's birthday bash, I hope it lives up to expectations! 
> 
> Also featuring Wynonnus Interruptus

Nicole moaned distantly as she came down, Waverly panting heavily as she lay on top of the red head, nibbling over chiseled shoulders as she caught her breath. Her core throbbing achingly as she lay there, her hips gently rolling—extracting a shaky breath from Nicole because she was still buried in the redhead. 

“…fuck,” Nicole gasped, her body limp beneath Waverly, voice thick as she panted. Waverly wordlessly kissed over Nicole’s neck reassuringly, trying to still catch her breath, feeling the aftershocks of Nicole’s climax as the redhead’s body clenched over her.

Despite herself, Waverly gently ground her front over Nicole’s ass, pressing her forehead over Nicole’s shoulder as her hands tensed over Nicole’s sides. Her body was aching for relief, somehow burning with exhaustion but craving Nicole with an increased intensity.

Nicole felt the movement, turning her head to the side as her eyes fluttered, rolling her ass gently back up at Waverly. The brunette gasped, the friction causing her to moan as her fingers dug into the redhead’s skin. Waverly leaned back, her muscles screaming as she grinded her hips forward, still nestled in Nicole and swiveling her length around, seeking friction as her eyes fluttered with pleasure. 

“B-Babe—” Nicole moaned.

“Holy…fuck…” Waverly gasped, her core dripping as she paused, “y-yes?”

“I bet you taste so good right now,” Nicole whimpered in a low tone. Waverly’s body went limp as the thought of Nicole’s tongue buried inside her made her legs quake. There was a pause before Waverly realized Nicole was still high off her tits, and she was still buried inside the redhead. With a lurch Waverly leaned back, slowly extracting herself from the other and withdrawing a moan. Nicole struggled to roll over on her back, arms flailing slightly as Waverly fumbled with the harness of the strap on. Nicole reached towards Waverly, the brunette stilling her movements as Nicole grasped her by the harness and tugged her up Nicole’s body. Waverly numbly crawled up until she was straddling Nicole’s face, the redhead’s eyes heavy lidded and burnt red. 

Nicole’s hands moved slowly, unbuckling the harness before Waverly disentangled her legs and set it aside haphazardly—a shaky breath leaving her as she sunk down, hands naturally going to Nicole’s hair. 

And then Nicole’s tongue was INSIDE her and Waverly’s world went up in smoke.

“H-h-h-oh my God,” Waverly sputtered, hips bucking into Nicole’s mouth. The redhead wasted no time, her hands grasping Waverly’s pelvis, fingers digging into skin desperately. Even with Nicole being incapacitated, the redhead seemed to cling to Waverly’s taste, pouring all her focus into prompting moans from the brunette.

 

*****^*****

Nicole panted as she pressed loose kisses over Waverly’s clit, her face already slick with Waverly’s arousal. Her technique was very messy, not nearly as controlled or coordinated as it normally was—but the passion and enthusiasm she poured into it seemed to make up for that. 

Nicole’s suspicions were true—Waverly did taste amazing.

The redhead moaned as Waverly whimpered above her, clinging to the brunette as she grinded over her tongue, allowing Waverly to set her own pace. Nicole normally would have involved her hands at this point, but all she could do was marvel at Waverly’s taste, her pink folds parting for Nicole’s tongue as she dove deep. 

“God baby—yes, oh God—” Waverly whimpered, hips picking up their pace. Nicole had no idea how long she had been laying there, eating her girlfriend out, but she was in heaven.

Nicole moaned into Waverly’s center, flicking her tongue over Waverly’s clit before lapping over her entrance once more. Waverly was shaking in her hands, hips twisting as the brunette neared her climax.

“Nic—oh Nic—” Waverly cried out, her body freezing as Nicole sucked over her clit, nodding her head to create friction as the brunette climaxed above her. Waverly’s hands tugged at her hair pleasantly, the waves of heat rolling over her matching the brunette’s pace.

And all too soon the pressure of Waverly above her was disappearing and Nicole opened her eyes blearily to pout, Waverly’s arousal smeared on her cheeks.

This pout began to dissipate as Waverly crawled down her body, teeth grazing over nipples as the brunette’s hands went lower and Jesus Ch r ist her body was a raging fire again…

******

Waverly grinned wildly up at Nicole as she worked her way down, hands splayed across the insides of Nicole’s trembling thighs, parting them. Nicole gazed down at her hungrily, seeming struck by the n a u g h t y look Waverly was giving her, abiding Waverly’s wishes silently. Her eyes were half-lidded, and part of Waverly knew she was nearing the end of it all—while the redhead would never admit it, Waverly could sense through Nicole’s fumbling movements that exhaustion was pervading her senses, and the brunette wanted to leave her with something she would remember…

Waverly was swift to swipe her tongue over Nicole, grazing lightly at first before pressing harder, Nicole’s hips jolting into her mouth. Waverly sucked over Nicole’s clit, flicking her tongue over the bud and humming as Nicole’s eyes fluttered lower in response, hands gripping the sheets.

Waverly pulled back, licking her wet lips and meeting Nicole’s gaze steadily, the redhead biting her lip as her thighs sh o o k.

Then Waverly very deliberately slipped her thumb into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the pad and moaning softly, Nicole’s red-rimmed eyes widening, alert.

Waverly reached forward and dragged the pad of her thumb over Nicole’s entrance, her folds parting easily. Waverly drew small circles there, but Nicole remained taunt, both gazing at each other intently, Nicole knowing deep down that Waverly’s thumb was destined for somewhere else…

Waverly drew her damp thumb lower, slowly, pausing as Nicole sucked in a breath and stiffened beneath her.

Waverly raised her eyebrows warily, asking permission.

Nicole released a bated breath, her mouth agape before she gave the tiniest of nods—disbelief and intrigue on her face. Waverly reached down and gently pressed over the dip under Nicole’s vulva, maintaining the slight pressure over the bare patch of smooth skin as she lowered her face once more and continued to suck over Nicole’s clit, the redhead’s eyes wide with shock.

“W-wow,” Nicole simply gasped as her head tilted back, Waverly KNOWING her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Waverly dipped her head down and lapped her tongue over Nicole’s slick folds, teasing Nicole’s clit with every swipe. Waverly maintained the pressure with her thumb, not pressing any harder but noticing how Nicole tensed and relaxed there, legs spreading wider almost on instinct.

Nicole cautiously buried her hands into Waverly’s hair and tugged her closer, urging Waverly deeper.

Waverly obliged eagerly, forefinger tracing up to graze over her as her tongue dipped inside, Nicole swiveling her hips in response. Waverly fluttered her tongue over Nicole’s clit, sucking over it hard as her thumb dipped without any added pressure, Nicole moaning loudly as she relaxed there in response.

“Jesus—” Nicole gasped shrilly, hands tugging at Waverly’s hair. Nicole’s breath was hitching, and her moans dipped to a lower pitch before she was crumbling in Waverly’s mouth, her legs shaking around the brunette’s head.

“Waves—” Nicole wept as she climaxed, body heaving as her hips squirmed.

Waverly lapped her up dutifully, thumb pressing gentle circles as Nicole came down, body jumping in response, the redhead gazing at her longingly—speechless. Waverly pulled back, wiping her mouth before lurching up, Nicole wrapping her in a tight hug as she smothered her with a heated kiss, rolling the brunette beneath her.

 

The Next Morning  
Nicole stirred, eyes swollen and gritty as she groaned. Waverly shifted, snorting as her normal snoring was interrupted in the movement. The ginger was sprawled out, half her body covered by a slim sheet while the rest was uncovered, the scent of sweat and musk all over. Nicole stared at the ceiling above her, gazing at how the light cast shadows over the crests of texture, vaguely resembling a mountain range from above. Her mind felt fuzzy and she felt as if she woke up mid-coma, not unlike when she was under Hypnosis’ spell.

“Jesus—” Nicole muttered, her head hazy as she stretched her stiff limbs, lethargy clouding her senses. Waverly shifted, reaching out and snuggling closer to Nicole,the ginger the ginger automatically flopping towards her. 

“Hmm?” Waverly mumbled, half-asleep.

“Nothing baby,” Nicole thrummed, eyes fluttering shut as she snuggled the other to her chest. 

There was a pause, Waverly rearranging herself against the redhead.

“Baby?” Nicole asked with a side smirk idly, eyes closed.

“Yes?” Waverly thrummed.

“Are we going to talk about that little thing you pulled last night?” Nicole prompted.

“Ah….it just kind of happened,” Waverly began slowly, adding nervously, “I hope I didn’t get TOO carried away…”

“I…I thought you weren’t into…THAT,” was all Nicole could manage.

“I’m not into it when its done to ME, I never said I didn’t like DOING it…” Waverly chimed airily before growing serious, asking, “Did you…was it bad?” Nicole stirred, sparing Waverly a bewildered look.

“Bad?” Nicole echoed, “Sweetie, it was mind-blowing.”

Waverly released a giggle as Nicole spared her a slightly embarrassed smile before they leaned in for a kiss. Nicole pulled back momentarily, eyes straying over to the suitcase almost nervously.

“And your…ah, shopping…”

“Later baby,” Waverly reassured with a sigh, pulling Nicole closer for another kiss.

They continued to kiss until they stilled, exhaustion claiming them once more.

*****

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open for some reason, alarm bells ringing in her head, but she didn’t know why. She blearily opened her eyes, the brightness of the sun almost blinding her. Waverly was still fast asleep, though they both had shifted in their sleep, the sheets pushed down, the air too hot and thick for them. Nicole glanced around the room and groaned softly, just then realizing the mess they had made. The strap on had been cast to the floor, the sheets thrown off the bed, the suitcase still open on the dresser. Nicole turned to her side, her head still a haze, body screaming for reprieve as she re-settled on the bed, not feeling particularly bothered to move despite the squalor around them.

Waverly breathed deeply, and Nicole found herself drifting off again, missing the footsteps coming up the stairs…

When the door opened, it was too late.

“Hey baby girl, Nedley was wondering where Nicole—”

Nicole SHRIEKED.

Wynonna SCREECHED, jumping back as Nicole dove under the covers face-first, like a mole escaping a vulture. Poor Waverly was jolted awake, immediately falling off the bed with a dull ‘thud’.

“What the—” Waverly began from the floor, looking every bit dazed and confused.

“GET OUT!” Nicole yelled from under the sheets, “JESUS-FUCKING-CHRIST WAH-NONNA!”

“WHAT THE FUCK—” was all Wynonna could manage from the hall, scandalized.

“FUCKING KNOCK!” Nicole screamed back, taking the pause to dart out from under the sheets and hide behind a corner, scrambling to throw whatever articles of clothing on she could find.

From the floor Waverly seemed to finally be understanding what happened and began to cackle.

 

*****

Nicole stumbled down the stairs, dressed in creased civilian clothes that she kept at the Homestead. Waverly was upstairs cleaning, half-laughing and half-shrieking for Nicole to go to work and not worry about anything.

Nicole stomped into the kitchen, Wynonna sitting at the table in silence, a mug of coffee steaming in front of her. Nicole cringed as she went for the coffee, pouring herself a generous amount before turning and leaning on the counter, glancing at Wynonna.

The eldest Earp sister held her gaze silently, looking like she had a lot to say but was focused on not talking. Nicole avoided her gaze and sipped her coffee, mouth pouting at the lack of creamer or sugar. She didn’t want to move too much, she didn’t want to draw any more attention to herself.

The silence stretched between them.

“So…” 

“I hope you enjoyed your birthday,” Wynonna said, jumping on Nicole’s half mumbled statement, “and by the looks of that suitcase, how could you not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on EARTH is in that suitcase??? ;)


	24. House of Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly get it on in Nicole's *new* office and it doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH 2 chapters in one day??? Crazy, I know right? Those beautiful noises we were gifted last week from Wayhaught really carried me over ;)

Waverly breezily entered Nicole’s newly decorated office, shutting the door behind her as Nicole glanced up from her paperwork. The grin on her face was lopsided, dimples spreading across her cheeks as Waverly beamed at her.

“Well hello, Sheriff Haught,” Waverly quipped, bringing a name slate from behind her back and presenting it to the redhead. 

‘Sheriff Nicole Haught’ it read. 

“Awh, Waves!” Nicole purred, eyes shining. Waverly adored it when her best baby was like this, grinning from ear to ear in shameless joy. Waverly placed it exactly at the center of Nicole’s desk.

“It’s official now,” Waverly purred, straightening and making sure it was in an ideal place. Nicole leaned back and bit her lip, shaking her head softly in awe as she gazed up at her girlfriend lovingly. 

“You are so extraordinary,” Nicole murmured, a soft blush creeping on her cheeks. Waverly rolled her eyes at this as her face went red in response. Wordlessly, Nicole rose a hand and curled a finger at Waverly, the brunette smirking as she easily complied. Lounging onto Nicole’s lap, Waverly pressed eager kisses on Nicole’s lips, hands tangling in the sheriff’s neatly kept hair.

“I think you are speaking about yourself,” Waverly thrummed, adjusting herself as Nicole’s arms wrapped around her tightly, kissing back sweetly. The brunette pulled back and gave Nicole a questioning look, the redhead looking sheepish and mildly tense.

“Babe, what’s up—”

Waverly’s voice died in her throat as she shifted once more, her eyes widening as Nicole gazed at her nervously. 

No…it couldn’t be…

But, there it was.

Waverly shifted once more, and her doubts were erased, Nicole biting her lip, breath pent up as she awaited Waverly’s verdict.

Waverly bit off a moan that crept up in her throat, Nicole’s flushed cheeks getting to her, her hips flexing testily over Nicole’s lap.

Nicole sucked in a breath, still waiting.

“Is that a baton, Miss Haught, or are you just happy to see me?” Waverly quipped flirtatiously, leaning forward to kiss the other, a soft moan escaping her. Nicole released a shaky breath, the brunette feeling her relax beneath her. 

“Depends,” Nicole gasped softly, lips grazing over Waverly’s throat, hands gently touching over Waverly’s bare thighs, pressing up the edge of Waverly’s skirt cautiously, a clear green light not given yet. 

Waverly reached down and gripped the bulge beneath Nicole’s uniform slacks deliberately, pressing down where she knew the most friction would be felt. The ginger groaned in the back of her throat, head tilting back as her eyes fluttered slowly.

“How long have you been wearing this?” Waverly asked, teeth rasping over Nicole’s throat.

“…A little over an hour,” Nicole managed, hips bucking idly under Waverly, “Just…just in case you wanted to…”

“You are so considerate, baby,” Waverly purred, hips shifting over the bulge, her center pressing over it before she released a soft gasp. Nicole moaned, her forehead pressed on Waverly’s shoulder.

“Is—is that a—” Nicole stammered, still asking for consent, only to be cut off by the sound and feeling of Waverly unzipping her uniform slacks.

“…Jesus—” Nicole managed feebly, Waverly grasping her length and pulling it out. The purple toy stood alone momentarily as Waverly smothered Nicole with a heated kiss, her core beginning to throb as the images of one of her many fantasies came to mind.

“Nicole, if you don’t take me on this desk r ig h t now—” Waverly gasped sternly, an impish look in her eye.

“YEP—on it,” Nicole panted, arms lifting Waverly off her lap and spinning her around, facing the desk in front of Nicole. Waverly moaned as Nicole’s strong arms pressed her down to where she was bent over the desk, her center growing wet as the brunette heard the distinct clinking of a belt being unbuckled. Waverly felt the desk shake as Nicole opened a drawer before she heard the noise of the redhead tearing a condom packet open before rolling it on the toy.

There was a pause before Waverly heard Nicole swear under her breath.

“Babe—I don’t have any lube,” Nicole groaned before her hands were on Waverly’s hips and the brunette had to bite her fist as the redhead began to lap long strokes over her folds, fingers holding the fabric of Waverly’s lace thong to the side.

“I don’t care,” Waverly whimpered, Nicole’s tongue delving deeper and eliciting a moan from her. Nicole grunted into Waverly’s center at this, clearly not happy with the situation but also not one to go against Waverly’s wishes.

Waverly placed her forehead against the cool and smooth wood of Nicole’s new desk, her core beginning to ache to be fil l e d with Nicole, throbbing with waves of heat, wanting to be taken…

“Babe—” Waverly moaned softly, not a plead but a silent demand.

Nicole growled in response, obviously fighting her primal urges. Nicole pressed Waverly’s ass up, the brunette obediently going on her tip toes as the redhead guided the head of the toy over her vulva teasingly. Waverly rolled her hips, gasping slightly as it pressed over her clit. Waverly could hear Nicole panting heavily as she repeated the action, hands shaking to try and retain control.

Nicole pressed the head of the toy against Waverly’s entrance and allowed it to slip in slowly, hardly even pressing as Waverly muted her moans into her arms. Getting about halfway, Waverly found herself silently sobbing as Nicole filled her, reaching down and brushing her fingers over her own clit as she adjusted to the length, preparing to try and achieve the rest. 

Waverly groaned as Nicole gripped her hips in an iron hold before lowering them both back on her office chair, Waverly adjusting her legs to hold herself at a comfortable length, hips swiveling as Nicole cradled her close from behind.

“Ride me until you can handle it, babe,” Nicole whispered in her ear and somehow Waverly grew wet t e r. Waverly shifted her weight and rocked up and dropped her weight back down, going until she couldn’t maintain it comfortably before rising again, Nicole’s hands grasping her hips, her teeth grazing over her neck. Nicole filled her completely, but Waverly wanted more, testing the bite until she could not bear it anymore before pulling up, clenching over Nicole as the redhead groaned beneath her. Waverly worked it slowly, partially teasing the sheriff but also wanting to be fully ready for when Nicole bent her over the desk and just t o o k her… 

Nicole’s breath was hot and heavy in her ears, a moan bubbling out occasionally, a whimper following. For a moment they both were lost in it, cheeks flushed as Waverly swiveled her hips in Nicole’s lap, hands caressing each other. If Waverly could collect moments of time, she would this one—half turned in her girlfriend’s lap as they met each other’s gazes, panting, foolish grins on their faces. Nicole was a good girl, true to her word as she let Waverly pick her own pace, keeping still even though her body ached for friction…

The knob to Nicole’s office door turned.

The abrupt movements that happened in response were in fast succession, loud but noiseless. 

The door was opening at a normal pace, but it was as if someone had slowed time, Nicole and Waverly snapping out of their trance, Waverly almost subconsciously dropping all the way down on Nicole’s length. The ginger wheeled the chair under the desk, pinning them together from the waist down, Waverly’s knees knocking on the desk. The pain from such a sudden movement quickly followed, Waverly stifling it as best she could as tears sprung up in her eyes, her core throbbing, stretched far too soon. Waverly forced a smile on her face, the whimper leaving her body with a wounded exhale as Nicole’s arms came around her, cushioning her against the desk, body rigid.

Wynonna observed them from the doorframe, suspicion in her eyes as she gazed at them.

“…you both okay?” Wynonna ventured, Waverly fighting back tears through a pained smile as she sat on Nicole’s lap, the redhead peering at Wynonna from over Waverly’s shoulder, masking a grimace.

“Yep!” the pair chorused, praying Wynonna would leave.

“What are you doing?” Wynonna pressed, squinting at them.

“Just…uh,” Nicole began.

“…filling out these files!” Waverly said, voice trembling because her body was scre a m in g.

“…uh-huh.”

Wynonna observed them silently.

“Do you need something?” Waverly asked through gritted teeth.

“Ah, just another look at those translations,” Wynonna said, smiling almost evilly, “If you wouldn’t mind…”

“Yep, I’ll be there in a minute,” Waverly responded shrilly. The pair had no idea what Wynonna was to think with them in their current positions, light sweat on their faces, cheeks flushed and clothes slightly disheveled, Waverly’s face a taunt mask. 

“…huh…” Wynonna seemed to be stewing about something, her hand on the door, about to close it.

“Wow…its uh, its pretty warm in here,” Wynonna said suddenly, extracting a confused look from Nicole as Waverly’s face went white.

“I’m just gonna…leave this open, let the office air out,” Wynonna said with a smile, though there was a tinge of snide-ness in it.

“Uh—no,” Nicole stammered.

“Wynonna, don’t you dare,” Waverly hissed.

Wynonna shot them a malicious wink before walking away, whistling loudly.

“Damnit—” Nicole whispered, forcing a natural smile on her face, “Baby, I am so, so sorry, are you alright?” 

“We are never doing this here again,” Waverly managed between the clenched teeth of her false smile, reaching forward and dialing a number on Nicole’s office phone, hands shaking.

There was a pause.

“Jeremy, please come down to Nicole’s office,” Waverly said sweetly, though her voice trembled. She then immediately hung up, Jeremy beginning to talk on the other line.

“…baby,” Nicole began warily, sorrow in her voice. Waverly didn’t answer, her body spasming as she adjusted, the bite aching away. Just then Jeremy appeared in the doorway.

“Ah, well you guys are looking cute as ever—” Jeremy began, stepping in.

“Shut the door!” they almost shouted, Jeremy jumping back and obliging immediately.

The moment it was shut Nicole pulled back on the chair and Waverly eased herself up, walking stiffly to the couch and face-planting it.

“Jesus—fuck,” Nicole swore softly, tearing the condom off and stuffing it into the perfectly good Kleenex box on her desk before throwing the whole thing in her trash bin disgustedly. Waverly heard Nicole zip her slacks up and redo her belt as she focused on relaxing her body, knowing full and well she would need to pop some ibuprofen. Quite frankly it had been awhile since she wasn’t allowed to take her own time and she found she much preferred Nicole’s loving ministrations than…the other things she’s had in the past.

Nicole knelt next to her and grasped her hand before pressing gentle kisses over Waverly’s knuckles.

“Baby—” Nicole murmured helplessly, “I am so, so sorry, I—”

“Shhh,” Waverly shushed, “It wasn’t your fault.” Nicole arched an eyebrow at this.

Waverly stretched with a wince, Nicole’s face resembling a puppy’s in every way.

“You got hurt,” Nicole whispered miserably, lips on Waverly’s fingers.

Waverly gazed at Nicole deadpan.

“Just means you’ll be needing to kiss it better then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, doesn't seem like Wynonna really appreciates walking in on them from Nicole's birthday :/
> 
> Nicole and Waverly just wanted to fulfill some fantasies :"(


	25. Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter with nighttime shenanigans ;)

Nicole stirred, stretching in the darkness comfortably as the form behind her shifted. She settled back with a soft pine, unbelievably cozy snuggled up with Waverly pressed behind her. The redhead arched her back as Waverly’s arm wrapped tighter around her, wordlessly showing Nicole the brunette was awake. Nicole thrummed gently, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut.

Waverly’s lips were trailing over the back of her neck, and Nicole’s lips twitched at the gentle sensual-ness of them. She knew where this would go if she allowed it to continue.

And she did.

Waverly went flush against Nicole’s back, moving slowly, allowing Nicole to refuse if she so chose as her hand snaked under Nicole’s shirt and fingers grazed over her abdomen.

Nicole pointedly pressed her ass against Waverly’s hips, a shaky breath escaping her as she did so. She felt Waverly’s breath on her neck and heard it pick up, Waverly’s soft little lilt filling her ears as her eyes fluttered. 

“Jesus…” Nicole whispered in the darkness, Waverly’s hand now arching d o w n…

Waverly tugged at Nicole’s shorts, sliding them down slowly as Nicole shifted to aid in the process, legs cozy under the four blankets above them. After kicking them off, Nicole felt the bed shift behind her and waited patiently as Waverly adjusted herself. And then Waverly was spooning her, pressing against her ass and Nicole could feel everyt h in g. 

“Waves—” Nicole choked out.

“Shhh,” Waverly soothed. 

The brunette gripped Nicole’s hips firmly and began to grind openly over Nicole’s bare ass, her center hot on Nicole’s skin. Waverly’s moans pitched lower as Nicole pressed back into her, feeling Waverly getting wet t e r…

“Christ—” Waverly moaned, her fingers digging into Nicole’s sides for leverage, the rare swear word sounding sweet on Waverly’s lips. She rolled her hips to circle her clit over Nicole’s ass, the redhead whimpering at the sounds this was extracting from Waverly. Waverly breath was hot and heavy over Nicole’s neck and soon both were shifting, the bed creaking slightly at the movement.

Nicole fought the overwhelming urge to roll over and just have Waverly, but the excursion in her office from a few days prior had set her off that for a while. Waverly’s hips upped in tempo and soon the brunette was openly bucking against Nicole’s ass, moaning into the crook of the redhead’s neck as she did so.

“Oh—oh God,” Waverly groaned, hips jerking and twitching from behind Nicole. The redhead moaned and pressed eagerly against Waverly, but soon found the brunette hooking a leg over hers and pulling it back, spreading Nicole’s legs from behind and pinning her. Nicole’s hips bucked lightly for friction, seeking it numbly because all she wanted was Waverly…

The brunette’s hand travelled down—fast—and soon Waverly was spreading Nicole’s folds, middle finger running down them experimentally, slipping into Nicole’s slickness.

“Christ—Waves—” Nicole sputtered. In response she received Waverly circling her entrance with her middle finger before gently pressi n g IN… 

Nicole released a low moan as her eyes rolled back in her head, Waverly going deeper until she was buried in Nicole, filling the redhead. Waverly rolled her thumb over Nicole’s clit from behind her, teeth grazing over the back of Nicole’s neck, creating goosebumps there.

Waverly retracted her finger and then sunk back in before repeating the action, getting a feel for it before unceremoniously plunging back in and just fucking Nicole from behind. Nicole clenched over Waverly as she added her forefinger, going d e e p and making Nicole see stars as her hips bucked into Waverly’s hand. Soon Nicole could HEAR her slickness over Waverly fingers as she plunged in, extracting a loud whimper from the ginger. 

Waverly paused to run her damp fingers over Nicole’s clit, pressing daintily in little circles as Nicole practically sobbed in front of her. Nicole trembled under Waverly’s touch, breathing hitched as she struggled to maintain her composure.

And all too soon Waverly had sunk back into her, knuckle deep and curling her fingers slightly, hitting her right t h e r e…

“Waves—Waves—” Nicole sputtered as she came around Waverly’s fingers, the brunette buried inside her. Waverly pressed harder, riding the orgasm out with Nicole until the waves were finished crashing over her and she was left a shocked puddle. Waverly twitched her fingers, still inside Nicole before easing them out, Nicole rolling over to face her sorely as the brunette plopped her fingers in her mouth and sucked them. Nicole moaned at the sight and parted her lips and sucked when Waverly pressed one against her own. Tasting herself, Nicole’s eyes fluttered before Waverly leaned forward and they got lost in each other’s lips, now tender and caring.

When they pulled back, both were panting.

“Where—where did that come from?” Nicole panted heavily.

“You should let me spoon you more often,” Waverly purred.

*****

Nicole trotted down the stairs merrily, whistling idly as she turned into the kitchen, only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Wynonna sitting at the kitchen table, head on the table and peacemaker in her hands. Raising her head, the eldest Earp sister looked at her and said blearily:

“Really? At three in the morning? People in this house like to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The walls are REAL thin


	26. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole comes home after a long day from work and Waverly wants to help her relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry about the late replies/updates, I am back in school and have a loaded schedule! 1000 kudos though, wow--I have no words. Thank you all so much for reading this, honestly it astounds me. 
> 
> Thank you so much Wayhaughtficrec for beta reading this-you should all give them a follow on Tumblr!
> 
> Also, spotify finally got their shit together and started suggesting truly Wayhaught songs while I was writing this--here is a link to the playlist, give it a follow!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/x88bplmrfnjq5ibesc2ekwe4m/playlist/5X99ZegOkDZTunF5nTugpw?si=hhnQor4jSmuYrm96UdDkfw

Waverly knew Nicole was not in the best mood when she came home that day. The newly crowned sheriff had huffed as she kicked her boots off before marching into the kitchen and immediately going to the fridge for a beer. This was out of the norm for Nicole—normally she would just grab a snack and curl up with Waverly for a while.

Waverly pondered this as she finished up folding laundry, allowing Nicole to have her beer while she contemplated how best to address the situation.

“Hmm,” the brunette thrummed to herself, placing the boxers in a drawer, her eyes straying over to the suitcase at the bottom of the wardrobe.

Tapping the drawer idly, a stray idea morphed in her mind and she smirked slightly before scooping up the laundry basket and stepping down the stairs, the boards creaking under her weight. Waverly returned the basket to the laundry room before padding to the kitchen doorway, hand on the doorframe as she observed Nicole from behind silently.

The redhead was hunched over the table, shoulders tense as she took a swig of her beer, eyes cast down as she scrolled through twitter on her phone. 

“Nicole?”

“Hmm?” It was a completely neutral hum, though Waverly could hear the way Nicole simmered underneath it. Tired, tense, frustrated.

Waverly allowed a smile to spread across her face.

Nicole was going to be putty in her hands. With the redhead’s eyes still cast down, Waverly slipped her shawl off and tossed it silently before ripping her ponytail out and running her hand through her hair.

“Long day at work?” Waverly thrummed, kicking off her shoes now.

“You could say that,” Nicole sighed, looking up from her phone and turning to look at the other. The redhead immediately froze, sitting up a little straighter at the sight of Waverly standing suggestively in the doorway. 

Waverly smirked at the expression on Nicole’s face before strutting forward, Nicole pushing the chair away from the table in the process. Waverly pushed Nicole against the chair, straddling the ginger’s lap as Nicole let her hands go limp on Waverly’s legs, eyes wide.

Then very deliberately, Waverly leaned forward and pressed her lips on Nicole’s, allowing the other to feel the gentle fire behind it. Nicole’s hands snaked up and gripped Waverly’s hips, grazing over her back as the ginger deepened the kiss.

Pulling back for a breath, Nicole gazed at the other in silent hunger.

“What’s this?” Nicole quipped, her voice wary with air of desire.

“Hmm, I want to help,” Waverly breathed, hands grazing over Nicole’s hair.

“I’m basically cured now,” Nicole thrummed, ducking in for another kiss. 

“I think you could do with a bit more,” Waverly murmured against Nicole’s lips, pulling back to wiggle her eyebrows at the other.

Nicole’s expression turned from charmed to a blatant hungry smirk.

“Hmm…”

Nicole wrapped her arms under Waverly’s thighs and with a soft grunt stood, Waverly releasing a soft squeal of encouragement. Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair and tugged, trying to push Nicole over the edge, trying to get frustrated Nicole to come out to play.

Nicole tensed as she stood in the kitchen, holding Waverly aloft, her lips turning to stone against Waverly’s.

“…babe…”

It was a gentle warning, a caution—Nicole’s brown eyes darkening as she pulled back to gaze at Waverly’s worriedly.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, “Let me help.”

“I…I don’t know what you mean…”

“Yes, you do,” Waverly said shortly. Nicole pressed her lips in a hard, thin line.

“I’m not like that.”

“I know.”

“Then why—”

“Because it’s okay,” Waverly breathed, her eyes fluttering as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Nicole’s, “I’m here and I want you to, I want to help.”

Nicole frowned, arms helping Waverly’s legs hook over her utility belt to alleviate some of her weight.

“That’s cheating,” Nicole said idly, a triumphant side smile touching her face, “You are pulling out all your best stops to—”

“Oh, you think this is my best?” Waverly smirked back, arching an eyebrow.

Nicole looked at the other in shock, not knowing how to respond. Waverly cocked her head to the side before leaning forward and rocking her hips against Nicole’s, kissing over Nicole’s jawline and to her ear.

Waverly then proceeded to whisper things Nicole had never heard Waverly say.

“Baby, I’ve been thinking about you all day…I just want to feel you INSIDE me, God please… just fuck me Nicole, I want you so bad—”

Nicole released a soft noise, a cross between a whimper and a grunt before moving swiftly, her lips hard and pressing on Waverly’s lips. Nicole stomped into the living room, her footfalls heavy as she laid Waverly on the couch roughly, her teeth tugging at Waverly’s bottom lip.

“Damnit, Waves,” Nicole growled, panting as she traced heated kisses over Waverly’s jawline, nibbling at an earlobe, “How the fuck do to you do this to me.”

Waverly moaned, a pleasant shudder going down her spine as a triumphant smile touched her face. She had her Nicole.

“Baby, please—” Waverly pined.

Nicole’s hands were gentle yet firm as they slipped under Waverly’s shirt, the brunette untucking Nicole’s uniform and plucking the buttons undone. Nicole toppled over Waverly on the couch, tugging her shirt off and casting it aside before kissing down Waverly’s throat, hands going to Waverly’s jeans. Biting over Waverly’s breasts lightly, Nicole made a fast business of undoing Waverly’s pants and sliding them down, Waverly’s hands in her hair as she did so.

“What do you want?” Nicole gasped between the valley of Waverly’s breasts, still clad in her blue lacy bra.

“I saw the suitcase…upstairs,” Waverly ventured slowly, Nicole’s eyes narrowing.

“Is there something in it you want me to use?” Nicole asked, her eyes glowing mischievously.

“Whatever you want,” Waverly breathed, a pause echoing in the room before realization dawned on her face and she added hastily, “Except for…um…”

“…yeah,” Nicole said, nodding hurriedly.

“…because that is for you, when you are ready,” Waverly added absently, “Speaking of which…are we going to talk about…”

“We will…just…later,” Nicole said carefully, “when WE are ready.”

Waverly nodded as Nicole bit her lip, the atmosphere thrown a bit.

Nicole lowered her lips to Waverly’s navel, a wry smile on her face.

“I mean…I do believe we have some unfinished business from my office…”

Waverly moaned, feeling herself get wetter beneath Nicole, the ginger smirking at her reaction. 

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

Waverly released a strangled gasp as her hips rocked against Nicole’s.

“Just…just keep this on,” Waverly gasped, hands tugging at Nicole’s tie, pulling her down for a kiss. Nicole’s dimples grew more pronounced as she smirked, leaning over the brunette and kissing her deftly, though the kiss was getting harder.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole murmured, eyes simmering darkly—her uniform unbuttoned, tie askew, and sports bra showing. She leaned over Waverly and kissed her deeply, lips searching for skin whenever Waverly’s hands wandered up to her face. Nicole’s hands anchored on her hips and gradually turned Waverly over on her stomach, hips balanced on the arm of the couch, Waverly diffusing into giggles into the couch cushion at the position she was in.

Laughing with Waverly, Nicole kissed over the back of her neck soothingly, sweeping Waverly’s hair out of the way before the redhead’s hands slipped under Waverly’s boy shorts and squeezed indulgently.

“Stay here,” Nicole breathed in Waverly’s ear, Waverly smirking as the redhead pulled back, her body aching for touch.

Waverly watched as Nicole stalked out of the room, heard her mount the stairs. The floorboards creaked and there was a pause, Nicole probably unholstering her weapon and placing it in the safe. There was another creak—probably Nicole digging the suitcase out from the wardrobe. For a few moments there was silence and then some scuffling, Waverly envisioning Nicole putting the harness on and ohmygod…

Waverly buried her head into the cushion, her hips bucking against the arm of the couch as she moaned softly, the anticipation making her warm all over. 

The stairs creaked, and Waverly fought to keep still, straining her hearing as Nicole breezed into the room. The redhead made a noise of approval, and soon hands were on Waverly’s hips, steadying them as lips appeared over her shoulder, Nicole’s shirt and tie tickling her back. Waverly whimpered as the toy pressed up against her center slightly in the movement. 

“God, you are so gorgeous,” Nicole breathed softly, Waverly pining into the cushion.

Nicole’s fingers grazed down Waverly’s back and unclasped the brunette’s bra, tossing it on the opposite end of the couch before reaching underneath Waverly and toying with her breasts, teeth grazing over Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly moaned freely, arching her back, feet hooking around Nicole’s legs—wanting more.

Nicole grazed a hand down Waverly’s left side, playing with the waistband of Waverly’s underwear as she toyed with a nipple with her other hand.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Nicole whispered in a slightly trembling voice. While Nicole was ALWAYS good at talking dirty, it was clear this brand wasn’t to her preference, but the situation was unique to say the least.

Waverly nodded feebly hands gripping the cushion tightly as her hips pressed back, seeking pressure. Nicole reached down and smoothly pressed Waverly’s underwear down her thighs, but did not take them off—her hands immediately disappearing to tear open a condom, Waverly’s core aching…

Waverly could hear Nicole’s breathing pitch, and she KNEW she was going to get it…

Waverly heard the cap to the lube click, and soon Nicole was spreading her fingers over Waverly’s folds, and Waverly buck l e d…

Soon Nicole had buried a finger in Waverly, moving slowly as she sunk in and retracted her middle finger and repeated it, Waverly’s breath hitching as her back arched.

“Be a good girl, baby, be still,” Nicole breathed in her ear from behind, a smirk in her voice.

Waverly shuddered as a strained whimper escaped her, Nicole sinking her finger back into her, Waverly clenching over her.

Nicole thrummed as Waverly released a gasp, the redhead retracting her hand and pressing the head of the toy over Waverly’s entrance before jolting her hips and allowing the shaft to graze over Waverly’s center, the brunette’s eyes rolling at the feeling.

Nicole then pressed the head of the toy lightly against Waverly’s entrance, sliding the head in and pausing, Waverly attempting to muffle her moan.

“I wanna hear it, baby,” Nicole breathed from behind Waverly.

Waverly released a guttural moan which turned into a shocked yet pleasured squeal as Nicole sunk in, hips pressing against her ass as the redhead allowed the other to get accustomed to her length. Nicole leaned over Waverly’s back, one hand gently caressing Waverly’s throat, Nicole wanting to FEEL the brunette moan beneath her. 

Nicole gave the tiniest of thrusts, Waverly distantly moaned at the sensation before repeating it the action, building it up slowly—the thrusts getting stronger. Waverly swirled her hips, grinding her clit over the arm of the couch to compliment Nicole’s thrusts, releasing a shaky breath as she did so. Nicole added some pressure over Waverly’s throat, relishing the thrum of Waverly’s moans beneath her fingertips. 

“Oh—oh my G OD,” Waverly gasped as Nicole filled her completely, her body clenching after the redhead. Nicole pulled back completely and then thrusted again, going d e e p…

Nicole released a breath as she began to up her tempo, legs bracing as pressed flush against Waverly’s ass and circled her hips pointedly, Waverly stretching beautifully—the brunette sobbi n g…

Waverly lifted her head and released a strangled moan, refusing to try and mute herself as Nicole upped her tempo and soon her body was rocking with every thrust. Nicole’s hand pressed her down slightly, fingers shifting as Nicole fought for leverage, the slight pressure on her throat strangely comforting. The sensation of Nicole filling her so was mindlessly breathtaking, completely owning her—taking her—her whole body on fire as Nicole fucked her senseless over the arm of the couch. The brunette turned her head and shuddered at the sight she beheld.

Nicole’s hair was wild as she thrusted her hips foreword, her eyes glassy with passion and focus, her mouth working silent words of prayer. The redhead’s chest was heaving, her lips parted as she quietly gasped for air, tossing her head back as her eyes fluttered with pleasure. Waverly could see it—the balance of control and power, the molten sun trapped in a mortal shell. And damn, she was falling in love all over again.

Waverly moaned loudly as her body clenched over Nicole, climbing as the redhead placed a hand bracingly on Waverly’s lower back as she thrusted. 

“Nic—Nic—”

“Come for me, come for daddy—”

Had they not been utterly lost in fucking each other, Waverly would’ve frozen at this. She would’ve stopped and blinked at the sheer ridiculousness of what had obviously just slipped out of Nicole’s mouth. 

But that was the thing. It just slipped out, and they both knew it—back in their minds, where they would discuss it later. Because right now they were absolutely lost in it.

So, with Waverly on the brink of her orgasm, Waverly did the only thing she could do.

“D—daddy!”

A moan echoed throughout the living room as Waverly climaxed, clenching over Nicole as the redhead kept up her tempo, moaning as well. Instead of slowing, like Waverly thought Nicole would, she kept g o in g…

“Waves—Waves, I’m gonna—” Nicole gasped breathlessly, breaking character and obviously straining with what to do.

“Keep going,” Waverly gasped, her hips bucking as Nicole hit d e e p e r and her body throbbed eagerly, clenching tighter, because Jesus—was this the same orgasm or the beginning of a new one?

Waverly heard Nicole sputter loudly—FELT the redhead shudder violently from inside, which sent her tumbling over the brink a g a in…

Nicole ground her hips flush against Waverly, her legs trembling from exhaustion as she leaned over Waverly’s back and placed hot, opened-mouthed kisses over Waverly’s shoulders and panting heavily. They were panting for several moments, trying to catch their breaths—Nicole stuck in a standing position behind Waverly when it was clear she was going have trouble maintaining that position for long.

There was a pause.

“So, daddy, huh?”

Nicole went bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where that blue bra ended up ;)


	27. Tell That Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly teases Daddy Nicole *just* enough to get the full package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't planning on having a part II of Daddy Nicole but Lord am I glad I changed my mind. I could barely get through writing this and I sure as hell hope you will all see why. 
> 
> Also, "Tell That Devil" finally made an appearance as a title, so you know what's up ;) the link to the spotify playlist I use for this is in the notes for previous chapters!

“So, daddy, huh?” 

Nicole went bright red.

“…I—it just slipped out—”

“Uh-huh,” Waverly jibbed, “Whatever you say, daddy.”

“Waves,” Nicole sighed heavily, face going a shade darker, “Please don’t—”

“Where do you want me now, daddy?” Waverly added in a surprisingly sensuous tone, making Nicole do a double take.

“…are we really doing this?”

“If it just…slipped out, why not?” Waverly preened airily. Nicole released a nervous chuckle before licking her lips, her eyes darkening.

“Hmm…”

Nicole traced her fingers over Waverly’s skin, as if in deep thought, Waverly arching into the touch. The redhead’s hands grazed down to cup the curve of Waverly’s ass before slowly extracting herself from Waverly, earning a low moan from the other. Nicole grasped Waverly’s hips and helped slide the brunette off the arm of the couch, turning her around so she could stand. Waverly raised her eyebrows at Nicole, the ginger looking devilishly hot—her shirt loose and hanging past her hips, the toy hanging precariously between the lobes of her uniform. Her hair was disheveled—dashingly so—her gaze serene with a passing darkness, flashing hungrily in her eyes as she gazed down at Waverly. Nicole’s legs were bare from when she had hurriedly tugged her pants off, sporting only her black Nike athletic socks, making her sports bra pop from her open shirt.

Oddly enough, it was a LOOK.

“Where to, daddy?” Waverly quipped, though her eyes burned with passion.

Nicole wordlessly beckoned for Waverly to stand before bending down and wrapping her arms underneath Waverly’s thighs. The brunette tensed before Nicole pulled and the brunette gave a little kick, wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist and holding fast behind the ginger’s neck. Waverly released a shaky breath as the toy knocked over her center as Nicole began to move, walking them to the stairs and up, the boards creaking under their weight. Waverly’s lips found their way on Nicole’s—the redhead kissing softly, yet there was a fire behind it, simmering beneath the surface.

Stomping up the rest of the stairs, Nicole walked to the bedroom pushing it open before spinning around and pressing Waverly up against it, one hand moving up to curl a lock of hair behind Waverly’s ear. The sheriff deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue eagerly into Waverly’s mouth as the brunette squirmed in her hands, the toy pressing over her.

Nicole reached down, fully aware of where her length was and how it was torturing Waverly, brushing her fingers over Waverly’s clit teasingly as the brunette sucked in a breath.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Nicole rasped gutturally, teeth toying with Waverly’s bottom lip. The words would have sounded odd on Nicole’s tongue—her voice normally a light lilt that preened. Her tone now was different—low and deep, dark and smoldering.

It had Waverly w e a k.

“Y-yes—” Waverly gasped, Nicole dipping her fingers lower into her slickness in response.

“Yes, what?” 

Teeth were on Waverly’s earlobe as the fingers over her clit paused.

“Yes, daddy.”

Waverly released a sputtering gasp as Nicole guided the head of her length in past her entrance, her body automatically aching for the rest.  
“Good girl,” Nicole practically crooned, lifting Waverly off the door, hands holding her up above the rest of her length before very deliberately guiding Waverly down the rest of it, the brunette sob bi ng.

“Nic—Nic—”

Nicole lifted Waverly up, the brunette’s body clenching for Nicole’s length.

“What was that?”

“Daddy—please—”

“Hmm…” 

Nicole lifted Waverly off her length completely, walking Waverly over to the bed and gently depositing her on it. Waverly tightened her legs around Nicole’s waist, wanting Nicole to fill her. Nicole simply reached around and gently pried Waverly’s legs loose, the brunette staring longingly after as the redhead smirked down at her.

Nicole stepped back and went to the suitcase, which had been left open on the nightstand from when she collected the strap on. Waverly watched as Nicole fished through some objects, (their collection had grown), eyes straying over to one particular object that Waverly had bought for the redhead’s birthday. Nicole seemed to pause at it before moving past it, picking up a small sleek vibrator instead.

Waverly shuddered.

Nicole wordlessly knelt between Waverly’s legs, hands rasping over skin, her dark eyes glowing.

The sheriff pressed gentle kisses on the insides of Waverly’s thighs, Waverly simpering before her.

“You are being such a good girl,” Nicole breathed, breath hot and right on ohmygod.

Waverly exhaled shakily, Nicole licking her lips as she surveyed the other, eyes darkening.

“You are so wet baby,” Nicole murmured, “Who is this for?”

“—you, daddy—”

A mischievous grin touched Nicole’s dimpled cheeks. Waverly heard the flick of the vibrator being turned on, the buzz ringing in her ears as she leaned on her elbows, mesmerized.

Nicole touched the vibrator over Waverly’s clit, her body still aching for Nicole’s length, jumping at the contact. Waverly moaned as her hips bucked lightly, the redhead now drawing circles over her clit before dragging it down over her folds indiscriminately. Waverly leaned back, her eyes fluttering shut as she bit her lip, knowing Nicole was doing this on purpose—winding her down back to square one before building her back up again. Right as her body began to respond to the vibrations echoing throughout her, Nicole would pull back, brushing her tongue over the sensitive area as Waverly moaned loudly. 

“D-daddy—” Waverly gasped as the vibrator brushed over her clit, feeling electrified. Her center was aching, her body throbbing for touch. The brunette was fighting the urge to bracelet Nicole’s wrist and just do it herself because damn, that woman knew EXACTLY how to tease her…

Right as the word fell from Waverly’s lips, Nicole stood, as if waiting for it. The movement made Waverly gasp, God she was going to g e t it.  
Nicole placed a hand on Waverly’s pelvis as she pressed her own hips forward, the shaft gliding over her clit easily. Waverly groaned as Nicole grinned impishly, reaching down to grab the length and guide the head to her entrance, pressing in…

“You are being so good baby,” Nicole gasped as the head slipped in, slowly sinking into Waverly. The redhead brushed the vibrator over Waverly’s clit, holding it there as she slowly extracted her hips and sunk back in, ribbons of slickness shining on her length.

Waverly’s legs trembled as Nicole continued this motion, feeling full of Nicole, her body snapping around her length as the redhead buried inside her—body clinging after as Nicole pulled back, willing her to go deeper. Nicole paused her hips, still buried halfway inside Waverly as she gazed devilishly at the other and pressed the vibrator down on her length, both moaning as they felt the vibrations inside…

Waverly’s legs jerked as a hoarse cry escaped her lips, body screaming for Nicole to just t a k e her.

With a low moan, Nicole flicked the vibrator off, tossed it on the bed, and simply grasped Waverly’s left leg before pulling it up straight, flush against her torso, hooking it over her shoulder. Holding it in place with one hand, Nicole held Waverly’s other leg down gently, pulling back slightly before easing back into Waverly, filling her until they were flush. Nicole moved in a rhythm that was neither fast nor slow—simply taking her time and filling Waverly completely, letting her feel the bite before pulling back, Waverly’s body clinging to her length more and more with every pass. 

Nicole was beginning to pant, sweat beading at her brow as she paused, eyes fluttering softly as her hips were flush against Waverly. The redhead circled her hips, Waverly arching against Nicole’s hold in response as tears gathered in her eyes, the sensations overloading her senses. 

Still flush against Waverly, Nicole seemed to take a breath before opening her eyes again and reaching down to brush her thumb over the brunette’s clit, causing full tears to streak down Waverly’s cheeks in response, mind-blowing pleasure just across the cusp…

“Good girl,” Nicole approved, her voice trembling as she struggled to maintain her composure, “Tell daddy what you want.”

“You—” 

It was a strangled gasp—the only word Waverly was capable of managing. Nicole was all she wanted, she just wanted to be all Nicole’s in that moment, God, just for the redhead to completely take her. 

What escaped Nicole’s lips was a groan, followed by a shudder before she began to move, hips pulling back and snapping forward, messily at first but soon in a smooth motion. Waverly gasped as her body eagerly fell into the rhythm, the pair only pausing when the shaft slipped; they would pause, the slickness spreading over their navels before Nicole would simply pull all the way back and sink back in, Waverly wanting her that badly.

With a yelp Waverly found herself nearing her climax, having been chasing it on and off this whole time. Nicole seemed to know this, hair clinging to her temples and neck as her cheeks grew rosy, blind lust and desire in her glassy eyes as they rolled in her head, whimpering openly now as she sunk back into Waverly. 

“Keep—keep going—” Waverly gasped, Nicole now picking up the pace messily, both lost in it. 

Waverly’s mouth went slack as her eyes clamped shut, fresh tears sliding down her face. Her whole body jerked as she plowed into a brick wall, her orgasm taking her to a completely different dimension as white stars floated in her vision. 

And Nicole S P E D UP.

Waverly cried out hoarsely as Nicole’s low moan rang in her ears, the redhead shaking violently as she came, sliding Waverly’s leg off her shoulder to lean forward and hold herself above the brunette, hips now bucking erratically. Waverly found her legs hooking over Nicole’s waist, drawing her closer as fresh waves of pleasure rocked through her body, her short nails dragging over the back of Nicole’s uniform.

“D-don’t stop—Nic please don’t stop—”

A groan tore from Nicole’s chest as she smothered Waverly with a hot, open-mouthed kiss, tongue meeting hers in a frenzy. Waverly moaned freely into Nicole’s mouth as the waves reached a fevered pitch and she was falling…no they BOTH were falling again…

“I love you, God I love you—” Nicole gasped, the act of breathing seeming impossible at that moment.

Nicole cried out in a voice Waverly had never heard before, hips flailing as her hands tangled in Waverly’s hair, deepening the kiss. Nicole collapsed on Waverly, laying her head on the brunette’s chest as her own heaved, hands winding around Waverly’s waist and cradling her. 

The only noise was them panting, Waverly tracing soothing patterns over Nicole’s back as the other blindly turned her face up, seeking the brunette’s lips. Waverly kissed Nicole sweetly, wrapping the other up in her arms tenderly. Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck, her face damp with sweat as Waverly wordlessly began to slip her uniform off, the sheriff moving numbly in the process. Nicole then laid her head back down, ear pressed to Waverly’s chest, listening to her hammering heartbeat. Waverly grazed her fingers over Nicole’s bare back, the taunt muscles trembling under her touch.

When they both had caught their breaths, Waverly hooked a finger under Nicole’s chin and pulled it up to peer down into Nicole’s eyes, which had gone back to normal, sparkling brown—her best baby.

“I love you too,” Waverly whispered, “God, I love you too.” Nicole smiled sweetly before leaning back up to kiss Waverly. 

There was a pause.

“Well, that was…” Waverly began hoarsely, wiping the streaks of tears off her cheeks. They looked at each other before giggling, creating strange sensations with Nicole still buried inside Waverly.

They kissed each other slowly before Nicole nestled her chin on Waverly’s chest, eyes half-lidded as a satisfied smirk touched her face.

“Well, I’m all daddied-out,” she admitted, though her hips flexed absently against Waverly.

Waverly thrummed in response, not missing Nicole’s side glance to the suitcase.

“You want to try it, don’t you?” Waverly asked quietly.

Nicole snapped her gaze up, dark brown pools of nervous acceptance looking back up at her.

Nicole bit her lip before giving the tiniest of nods.

“Okay,” Waverly whispered soothingly, cupping Nicole’s face, “let’s go take a shower then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S IN THE SUITCASE???? I WANT TO HEAR YOUR GUESSES! (this will have no affect on what's actually in it, I've had this planned for the past month)
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter? Did you all die? I'm dead. I stopped breathing. Send help.


	28. If You Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole discuss what they want to do with Nicole's gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so, so sorry for such a late update. School got hectic and the season finale destroyed me, but here is a chapter that hopefully takes your mind off of it. Thank you all for reading this--it honestly means the world to me. Please leave a comment, sometimes that is all I need to get through the day.

Nicole had gently eased herself off Waverly before offering her hand and pulling the brunette off the bed. The ginger then smoothly reached down and tugged the condom off the toy, Waverly pulling her own socks off. There was the sound of tearing Velcro and Nicole allowed the harness to loosen before kicking it off, easing the toy off as well with a distant shudder. The redhead then placed it delicately back into the suitcase before turning back around and prying her sports-bra off, Waverly assisting silently. 

A quiet tenseness had filled the room, causing Waverly to bite her lip and Nicole to shift her gaze elsewhere—to the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but Waverly.

Waverly leaned up and smiled gently at Nicole, capturing her lips in a warm kiss that Nicole melted into, relaxing into Waverly’s hold.

“Come on,” Waverly whispered, grasping Nicole’s hand and tugging her toward the bathroom. Nicole trailed after her slowly, a smirk whispering across her face as they entered the bathroom and Waverly immediately flicked the hot water on in the shower. The noise of water falling filled the bathroom and this time Nicole leaned down to press her lips to Waverly’s, steam enveloping them. 

“Hmm,” Waverly thrummed quietly, pulling back to look up at the other, “Remember when we took a shower the first time?”

Nicole’s dimples ghosted over her face as a bright blush flooded her cheeks.

“How could I forget?” she murmured bashfully, deep dark pools of shyness peering down at Waverly, “You were magnificent.” Waverly shook her head at this as she smiled sheepishly, stepping into the shower as she looked back at the other.

“If I remember correctly, a shower is the perfect thing for feeling nervous,” Waverly whispered, Nicole stepping in after her.

“That so?” Nicole murmured, lifting Waverly’s chin and kissing her slowly, pressing her back under the stream of water.

Waverly giggled before pulling Nicole under the spray with her, the hot water cascading down her back.

Nicole smiled her slanted smile as her eyes fluttered shut and she reached up to massage the water through her hair, Waverly smiling absently up at her, toying with the idea Nicole looked very much like a Greek goddess in this moment. Her arms up, eyes crinkled with an absent smile, biceps flexing slightly as she worked her hands through her hair. Nicole’s shoulders were bold, Waverly fighting the urge to reach up and trace her fingers over them. Waverly’s gaze trailed down over Nicole’s breasts, reminding her strongly of the Greek texts she would read, (oh, so that’s why she loved the pictures!), and she absently followed the water down Nicole’s strong navel, and lower…

“Shampoo?” 

Waverly jerked and realized Nicole was peering down at her, a smirk on her face.

The brunette went red slightly but maintained Nicole’s gaze as she reached down and proffered the bottle of shampoo.

“Enjoying the view?” Nicole thrummed.

“Mmm…very,” Waverly responded, watching as Nicole lathered some suds into her own hair before motioning for Waverly to turn around. The brunette did as she was bid to do, hands placed on the safety bar as Nicole gently worked some shampoo into Waverly’s tresses. Waverly practically purred as Nicole massaged her scalp, water streaming down her front as she felt Nicole’s breasts brush up behind her. 

Nicole tapped her shoulder silently and Waverly turned, eyes closed as she began to rinse her hair. When she was finished she stepped around the redhead with a smirk before leaning down and grabbing the body wash and a buff-puff. Nicole had started rinsing her own hair, foam sliding down her body as the spray of water spread over her. 

The youngest Earp sister surveyed Nicole for a moment before adding a few drops of the bodywash to the buff-puff and rubbing it in before stepping towards Nicole and gently placing a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. 

Nicole froze, an obedient statue as the brunette gently pressed the lathered buff-puff over her navel and drew it across her skin. Waverly gave a small nudge and Nicole stepped closer to her, the water hitting the redhead’s back. 

“Are you still nervous?” Waverly murmured softly, moving the buff-puff up, between the valley of Nicole’s breasts. Nicole released a shaky breath, one hand grasping the safety bar as the other held onto Waverly’s forearm loosely, following the movement more so than guiding it.

Nicole gave the tiniest of nods, eyes still closed. 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Waverly whispered coaxingly, tenderly drawing the loofah over a breast, coating it in suds scented like vanilla. 

“Yes,” Nicole breathed, barely audible over the sound of crashing water. Waverly took a moment to lather Nicole’s other breast before tracing soap suds down to her hip.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to Nic,” Waverly murmured.

“I know.”

Waverly considered this as she went up to get Nicole’s shoulders.

“Do you still want to do it?”

“Yes—”

It was a soft gasp as Nicole nodded, breath bated as the steam rolled over them.

Waverly leaned forward as her hand dropped down and over Nicole’s shoulder, her free arm wrapping around the ginger’s torso, pulling them flush together.

“You know I’m going to take care of you baby, I’ve got you,” Waverly added softly, mouth centimeters from Nicole’s ear. A shudder ran through the Purgatory Sheriff.

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open.

“Do you…do you really want to—” Nicole began nervously.

Waverly shushed her by placing a forefinger on her lips, which was quickly enveloped in Nicole’s mouth, her brown eyes darkening as Waverly gazed up at her serenely.

“I’d do a lot of things to you, Nic,” Waverly smirked. Somehow, Nicole’s eyes got even darker at this, mixed with awe.

They stood looking at each other, the air tense and charged with energy, the water crashing over them.

“You are sure about this?” Nicole whispered, though her side smile ghosted over her lips.

“Yes. And you?” Waverly asked.

In response, Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin to place a chaste kiss on her lips, though she chased it with a more heated one right after.

Waverly smirked up at the other when they pulled back.

“I think you have a few more things to do in here…” Waverly whispered slowly. Nicole nodded, backing under the shower head, the lather flowing off her body.

“I won’t be five minutes,” Nicole said neutrally, her dark eyes ravishing Waverly.

“Five minutes,” Waverly said, as if sealing a deal as she stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, “Five minutes and you’re mine.”

Waverly wrapped the towel around her body before padding out of the bathroom and rubbing a second towel over her hair, trying to remove excess water. Stepping back into the bedroom, she swept the comforter off before tossing her used towel into the dirty laundry basket and turning to face the room, surveying it silently.

Deciding on what was needed, she went to the wardrobe and dug out the oldest blanket she could find before unfolding it and laying it over the sheets of the bed. Tucking in the odd ends, Waverly made sure it was smooth throughout, though it had been folded so long the creases remained steadfast.  
Oh well.  
Waverly then turned to the suitcase, which was now a disorganized mess due to their previous excursions.

Rearranging a few things on the dresser, Waverly removed the velveteen cloth from the inner lining of the suitcase before rolling it out on the oak top, an idea morphing in her head. She flicked on a candle warmer and placed a small mason jar on it before pulling out a bottle of scented massage oil and pouring it into the jar. She then laid the harness out and detached the toy, reaching for another smaller one that was more suited for Nicole. Instead of attaching it, she simply laid it out as if on display, reaching in and extracting a few other things. 

Lube and condoms came next, Waverly pausing before turning back and ruffling through to find exactly what she needed.

The brunette heard the shower switch off, cocking her head before wordlessly placing a butt-plug on the velveteen, its diamond stud glistening in the low light.


	29. Gorilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally try out Nicole's birthday present ( ͡◉◞ ͜ʖ◟ ͡◉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firstly, I am so sorry about the late updates. Uni has been so damn busy and as much as I hate to admit this, my updates are going to be around the time frame I've been having lately, (aka approx. 2 weeks). 
> 
> Secondly--I know this will not be everybody's cup of tea, but I tried my best to capture as much as I could from the situation as possible. Please leave a comment, and thank you so much for reading!

Waverly heard Nicole pause at the doorway, completely nude. The brunette turned, their eyes meeting and communicating so much more than words would ever be able to.

“On the bed,” Waverly whispered gently. Nicole obliged, sitting down on the edge of it gingerly before laying down, arms behind her head as she looked up and sideways at Waverly, eyes dark and searching.

Waverly floated down over her, curling a lock of damp hair out of Nicole’s face before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss.

Pulling back, Waverly pursed her lips, a moment of understanding passing between them.

Waverly released a pent of breath, suddenly feeling lighter.

The weeks prior to this moment had been filled with her attempting to do as much research on this as she could to make this as pleasurable as possible for Nicole. She had been so worried that she would mess up and make it terrible, overly anxious she would completely bundle it. Yet, as she looked down into Nicole’s searching eyes, she suddenly realized there was no need for apprehension. 

She suddenly could not wait to do the thing that had kept her up late anxiously researching and fretting.

“I’m not done getting ready,” Waverly whispered quietly, completely derailing from her original plan, “can you do something for me?”

Nicole wordlessly nodded, seeming to understand Waverly was being a bit more spontaneous than she had planned.

“Touch yourself.”

A moan escaped Nicole’s lips, her pupils dilating as she held Waverly’s gaze, her lips parting slightly. Slowly, without breaking eye-contact, Nicole reached down between her legs with one hand and gently stroked over herself, her eyes fluttering.

Waverly’s eyes trailed down and a moan escaped her as she saw Nicole’s wrist bob down, the redhead moving her hand in slow strokes, ending each one by circling over her own clit. Nicole watched as Waverly stepped back and plucked up the toy she had laid out, holding it in her hands as she picked up the harness as well. She did not miss Nicole’s low breath, the redhead picking up her own pace.

Waverly pressed the nub of the toy past her own entrance, Nicole mirroring her breathy sigh as the redhead watched, eyes darkening at the sight. The brunette then proceeded to fit the harness over her hips, tightening the Velcro lazily as Nicole’s panting grew audible. Nicole was getting close and they both knew it.

The brunette dipped her forefinger into the massage oil and deemed it warm enough before flicking the candle warmer off, still adjusting to the added length of the toy between her legs.Turning back around, Waverly watched as Nicole’s eyes fluttered with strained pleasure, her hand fluttering over her own arousal.

Smirking slightly, Waverly walked between Nicole’s legs, the redhead slowing her motions down as her eyes widened at the sight. 

Waverly reached down and braceleted Nicole’s wrist, guiding it down to where Nicole’s fingers were pressed over her entrance. The brunette pressed lightly, exhaling shakily as Nicole followed suit and slid her fingers in to the first knuckle, her jaw dropping as her eyes burned—searching Waverly.

“Come for me baby,” Waverly whispered, still holding on to Nicole’s wrist but now simply following Nicole’s movements, the tendons in Nicole’s wrist and forearm bending and snapping as Nicole’s movements quickened.

“W-Waves—” Nicole gasped, her other hand reaching for the brunette.

Waverly automatically grasped Nicole’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I’m here baby, come for me.”

Nicole released a choked gasp before a strained whimper, her hand jerking as her body spasmed before she went limp. Waverly kissed her knuckles before gently tugging at Nicole’s wrist. The redhead eased her fingers out and Waverly promptly rose her hand up by the wrist, enveloping Nicole’s fingers in her mouth and humming at the taste.

“Mmmmmfuck,” Nicole groaned.

Waverly brushed her lips over Nicole’s fingers, holding her hands lovingly.

“Roll over for me baby,” Waverly crooned.

Nicole nodded absently before arching back and rolling onto her stomach obediently, laying her head in her arms and gazing back at Waverly through dark pools of silent anticipation.

Waverly walked airily back over to the dresser, conscious of Nicole’s gaze following her. Her hips sashayed side-to-side, the brunette feeling oddly powerful with the toy swinging with her hips. 

Waverly picked up the warmed massage oil before turning back to Nicole.

Moving cautiously, she climbed onto the bed and straddled Nicole’s lower back from behind, placing a hand on Nicole to balance herself. Her length pressed up against Nicole’s back as she settled.

Holding the mason jar aloft, Waverly poured a line of massage oil down from the top of Nicole’s spine to her midback. The ginger hissed as the warm oil hit her skin, but immediately relaxed when it cooled to the touch. Setting the jar on the nightstand, Waverly settled back and drew her palms over the oil before spreading it up Nicole’s back slowly, allowing her fingers to dig into muscle, feeling the knots in Nicole’s back.

Waverly went back down, dragging her thumbs along Nicole’s spine, the oil coating Nicole’s back, the scent of lavender filling the room.

“You are so tense Nic,” Waverly murmured sadly, pressing circles into Nicole’s lower back muscles.

“Mm,” Nicole simply thrummed, visibly relaxing under Waverly’s touch, wincing every once in a while, as the brunette hit a sensitive spot. Waverly glided her hands up, leaning her weight over Nicole’s back as she did so. The tip of the toy slid over Nicole’s back in response, teasing Waverly lightly, making her eyes flutter with pleasure. 

The brunette dug her fingers into Nicole’s shoulders, the muscle hardened and tight from way too much work and little stretching. Sorrowful at her finding, the brunette lowered her head to brush her lips over the back of Nicole’s neck, hands migrating down over her back, fingers spread and digging into skin as they glided over the warm oil.

Nicole released a content moan at this, back curving with Waverly’s hands.

“Waves that feels so good,” she purred throatily. Waverly felt her lover gradually grow limp beneath her, breath slowing as she relaxed into Waverly’s touch. This was what Waverly was waiting for.

Leaning up, the brunette drizzled a portion of oil over Nicole’s lower back, raising up and off the ginger in the process. Nicole, whose eyes had fluttered shut previously, cracked open an eyelid to observe Waverly warily. Waverly stepped onto the floor, standing at the foot of the bed as she now spread oil over the sheriff’s ass smoothly, Nicole tensing.

Waverly leaned forward and pressed her lips over Nicole’s lower back soothingly.

“Breathe, Nic,” Waverly murmured.

Nicole released a slow breath, eyes closing tightly. Watching Nicole closely, Waverly walked back over to the dresser, silently plucking up the butt-plug and the lube. Turning around, she noticed Nicole observing her, the redhead’s eyes a mixture of fascination and tension.

Holding her gaze, Waverly walked back behind Nicole, length bobbing with her stride.

Placing the lube and plug on the bed, Waverly gripped Nicole’s hips and rubbed her thumbs over the Nicole’s back dimples soothingly.

Nicole exhaled at this, eyes fluttering.

“Do you trust me?” Waverly murmured.

“Always,” Nicole gasped, her hips bucking slightly.

“Just tell me to stop if you need me to,” Waverly said, trailing a forefinger down idly, pressing over Nicole’s folds.

The ginger whimpered.

Waverly drew her fore and middle finger over Nicole’s center, marveling at how her folds parted eagerly, reminding her distantly of a flower’s petals.

Nicole buried her head against the mattress, a soft whine escaping her chest.

Waverly dipped her fingers through Nicole’s folds, coating them with slickness, her fingers now damp with both Nicole and the massage oil. She leaned forward, running her tongue through Nicole’s center, her fingers going up…

Nicole went rigid as Waverly circled around her tail end slowly, flicking her tongue over Nicole’s clit at the same time. Instead of urging Nicole to relax, Waverly pressed past her entrance with her tongue, moaning loudly into Nicole’s center. She heard the redhead release a strangled gasp, immediately pushing back against Waverly, wanting more.

Waverly narrowed her circles until she was pressing right over Nicole’s star, lapping lazily over her vulva as Nicole sputtered. The ring of muscle there tensed momentarily before relaxing, Waverly able to press slightly inside—Nicole tearing at the sheets before her.

The brunette shushed her by migrating up, circling her tongue over it as she pressed in with her forefinger.

“Waves—” Nicole sobbed into the mattress, her hips shaking slightly. Waverly removed her finger and now lapped over the patch of skin there, hands reaching for the plug and lube. Nicole didn’t seem to notice, a low moan leaving her.

Waverly pulled back breathlessly, placing some lube on her finger before stroking it over the plug. Holding it by the diamond stud, Waverly gently touched the tip over Nicole. She traced circles around where it was destined to nestle, coating the area with excess lube. From where Waverly was kneeling, she could see Nicole’s chest heaving, her head turned to look back at the brunette; however, her eyes were closed, biting her lip as she focused on keeping her body still.

Waverly balanced the tip over Nicole, watching in fascination as it simply sunk in a good half an inch with no added pressure. It was then when Waverly registered Nicole’s panting breath.

“Deep breaths baby,” Waverly whispered soothingly, pressing lightly over the stud and watching it sink further in, halfway.

Nicole made it a point to exhale long and slow, relaxing visibly beneath Waverly. The brunette bit her lip and with a simple thrust eased the rest of it in, until the diamond stud was the only thing visible. 

Silence.

Waverly was watching Nicole intensely, now able to stand and observe the other fully. Nicole was gripping the sheets tightly, her face a delicate shade of crimson as she blew out a deep breath. 

“W—wow—” Nicole finally managed through a guttural moan, hips flexing and straining over the blanket, face contorted with desperation.

“Is it…are you—” Waverly stammered nervously.

“I—Oh my GOD,” Nicole groaned, “Waves, please…please—”

“Nic—” Waverly prompted in a worried tone, gripping Nicole’s hips, unsure of what her lover was communicating.

“D—don’t stop,” Nicole gasped, suddenly no longer embarrassed, for that was the root of her apprehension.

After a pause Waverly smirked.

She rose up and went over to the dresser, plucking up a condom before tearing it open and rolling it on her length. Turning around, she met Nicole’s gaze:

Hunger.

Desperate, lustful, unsatiated hunger.

Waverly moaned, body clenching over the nub of her strap on. 

She was going to enjoy this.

Stepping behind Nicole, she grabbed the redhead hips and pulled up, Nicole eagerly scrambling to her knees. The redhead crawled up on the bed to allow Waverly to climb up behind her, hands gripping Nicole’s hips for balance. Catching her eager breath, Waverly reached down and toyed with the stud, pulling gently—very surprised to meet resistance, before pressing it back in. 

Nicole sputtered in response.

“Jesus—fuck—” she managed, body quivering. Waverly repeated the gentle thrusting, a breathless smile spreading across her face. 

“Babe—baby please—” Nicole pined.

Waverly reached down to spread lube over her length, pausing to stroke over the toy, moaning loudly as it pressed deeper into her center in response. 

“Baaaaabe—” Nicole openly whined, pressing back at Waverly.Waverly lined her hips up with Nicole’s before pressing the head of her length over Nicole’s entrance. With an eager shudder Waverly eased forward, sinking into Nicole, f e e l ing her…

Nicole m o a n e d deep from her very bones, head falling into her hands, body turning to putty. Waverly sunk in until she was flush with Nicole’s hips, feeling the redhead clench around her…

With a groan, Waverly reached down and pulled at the diamond stud again, Nicole s o b b ing in response. With a shaky breath to ease the throbbing between her legs, Waverly released the stud and adjusted her hands on Nicole’s hips before easing back, Nicole gripping after her, before easing her hips forward again, sinking in…

Nicole groaned into the mattress, urging Waverly on—the brunette repeated the action again before gaining in confidence and giving a little thrust. Nicole gasped, her pitched moans going higher as the brunette did it again, upping her pace…

“St—stop, stop—oh God—please—”

A flash of panic struck through Waverly as she immediately froze, hands turning to steel on Nicole’s hips. Perhaps she had rushed this, was she hurting…

“Jesus that feels so good,” Nicole gasped, leaning back until there hips were flush together, “stay—stay right there—holy fuck.” Waverly exhaled, the panic dissipating as she tightened her hold on Nicole’s hips, an impish grin spreading over her face. Pressing flush up against Nicole, Waverly swiveled her hips and groaned, feeling Nicole clench over her length, her own center throbbing. 

“Oh—OH GOD—”

Waverly released a strangled gasp as Nicole lowered her front until her face was buried in the sheets, the redhead’s body quivering.

“Waves-Waves-Waves—” Nicole moaned as if in prayer, “—Jesus—”

Waverly forced a deep breath out through her mouth, her heart hammering away as she pressed flush against Nicole’s ass, going deeper than she had ever before, her body aching for movement. Tugging slightly over the stud, she angled her hips in a circle, Nicole groaning incoherently as a large shudder ran through the redhead.

“Baby?” Waverly panted, her body straining, about ready to s n a p.

“Waves,” Nicole whimpered in response into the sheets.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Waverly groaned, her voice a low growl, unable to hold off the biting urge to move any longer and sliding her hips back as Nicole gasped.

A shudder ran the length of Waverly’s spine as she paused, her body screaming for reprieve, Nicole completely acquiescent before her.   
Finally—Waverly could show her best baby how she made her feel all the time.

And with that lasting thought, Waverly snapped her hips forward.

*****

Was this what Nicole felt like when she was taking Waverly from behind? Was this the holy and unearthly feeling Nicole had when her eyes were glassy and plain lust showed on her face earlier that day?

For a moment Waverly had to remind herself that was only a few hours ago, even though now it seemed like eons. As the brunette upped her tempo, she felt herself slipping away—to where all that mattered was movement, gripping skin, and having Nicole all to herself.

Soon her thighs and abs were burning but Waverly felt no pain—simple heat, her body moving on its own accord, almost responding instinctively to Nicole’s increasingly high-pitched whimpers. She was panting heavily, and her heart was thudding in her ears, but everything felt electric, and soon a wicked grin had touched her lips as she reached down and toyed with the plug once more, Nicole making noises Waverly had never heard before.  
It was clear the ginger was beyond words at this point, almost melting into putty before Waverly as the brunette kept up her hectic pace. Waverly felt Nicole begin to shake before the redhead lowered her chest to the bed until she was flush against the sheets, and after a wild moment Waverly realized—no FELT Nicole crash, felt her falling over the brink, clenching over her length and shuddering the whole while…

Waverly pressed Nicole’s ass up, helping Nicole take the strain off her lower back as she upped her tempo, sweat beading down her brow as her body ached for release, Nicole’s moans ringing in her ears. Reaching lower, she pressed the stud down, her other hand reaching around to tease over Nicole’s clit, God she was so close…

“Come with me baby—Nic—Nic, dear God—” Waverly bit out through clenched teeth, the redhead a sobbing mess beneath her as she climbed higher and higher…

With a soundless moan that came from somewhere in the back of her throat, Waverly spasmed and jerked wildly as she plowed into her orgasm, Nicole’s high-pitched cry sounding like honey to the brunette. Waverly bit her lip and continued the rhythm of her hips until she collapsed on Nicole, the room spinning slightly.

It took several minutes for Waverly to hear past the thudding of her heartbeat in her own ears and register Nicole’s bated breath. The brunette pressed messy kisses over Nicole’s back, tasting salt as she kissed up before sweeping Nicole’s damp hair back and beholding her face.

Nicole’s eyes were clamped shut, obvious tears streaked down her face, her cheeks flushed with exertion. Waverly was quick to shower her best baby in kisses, worry prickling over her.

“Baby—” Waverly crooned gently, stroking Nicole’s face, “Are you…did I hurt you?”

Nicole blindly turned her face up to capture Waverly’s lips in a heated kiss, a groan escaping both. Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair as Nicole bit her lip and for several moments they were both lost in it.

“I am—” Nicole gasped between heated kisses, “the farthest thing—from hurt.”

Nicole shot Waverly a grin and Waverly smiled back before pulling her back in for another kiss. They pulled back and for a moment all Waverly could do was grin down at Nicole, the redhead looking radiant before her as she held her face in her hands.


	30. Surround Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a very important discussion :x

Nicole cradled Waverly in her arms, nuzzling the brunette as she pressed gentle kisses over her neck. Waverly closed her eyes and thrummed in response, the alarm clock to the side turning to eleven at night.

Waverly had since cast off the strap, and rid Nicole of the plug. They were cuddling as they caught their breaths, and just now seemed to come back to their surroundings.

The brunette stretched lazily with a yawn, Nicole grazing her fingers over her smooth skin.

“Mmm, baby?” Nicole murmured.

“Yeah?” Waverly responded, cracking an eyelid.

“Roll over for me?” Nicole requested gently. Waverly shot her a lopsided smile before they fell into giggles, Waverly shimmying beneath the other. Nicole grazed her fingertips over Waverly’s skin before grasping the harness from behind and ripping Velcro and gently removing it. Waverly thrummed as Nicole positioned herself behind the brunette, leaning up to grab the warmed oil before gently pouring some over Waverly’s back.

This extracted a contented hum from the other, which deepened when Nicole spread her hands over Waverly’s back, fingers digging into taunt muscle. The alarm clock on the nightstand ticked slightly passed eleven.

“That’s nice,” Waverly mumbled, eyes fluttered closed as Nicole followed her spine down, the scent of lavender filling the room.

“You’re pretty nice,” Nicole murmured cheekily as she leaned over Waverly to place a chaste kiss on the side of her neck, thumbs tracing back up. This got a chuckle from Waverly as the other pressed gentle kisses over her shoulders.

“Hmm, Nicole?”

“What is it baby?” Nicole asked gently, hands rubbing the remainder of the oil in.

“I love you,” Waverly whispered quietly. It was a strained whisper, though it sounded like a thunderclap in the quiet room. Nicole paused before wrapping her arms around Waverly’s torso and placing her chin on Waverly’s shoulder, breathing gently as she settled down.

“I love you too,” Nicole murmured back, fingers exploring skin idly. Waverly exhaled contentedly eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled—a genuine carefree smile that Nicole found herself grinning about in return.

“…Nic?”

“Hmm?” Nicole thrummed, eyes fluttering shut as her hands moved absently now.

“Have…have you ever thought about getting married again?”

Waverly spoke barely above an audible whisper, the words hesitant as they fell from her lips.

A soft grin touched Nicole’s face as she exhaled easily, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s torso.

“I have,” Nicole mused almost teasingly, purposefully not elaborating as if to make it a point for Waverly to pry.

“…and?” Waverly prompted, nervously.

“I’d like to marry you,” Nicole murmured warmly, pressing a gentle kiss over Waverly’s shoulder, “When we are ready.”

“When we are ready?” Waverly echoed uncertainly.

“Mmm—yes. You will know when,” Nicole practically purred, hands grazing over toned skin before she trailed kisses down Waverly’s spine.

“So, we are not ready now?”

“No.” It was a surprisingly light and heady tone, Nicole’s lips lifting from the middle of Waverly’s back to breathe the word.

“No?” Waverly repeated, now thoroughly confused.

“I’m not so keen on making the same mistake twice—not that I think this is a mistake,” Nicole explained thoughtfully, “I just…want us both to be sure. We don’t have to rush anything.”

“We don’t?” Waverly queried, though there was a trace of humor in it.

“Not at all—I’m not going anywhere…are you?” Nicole chuckled.

“Nope,” Waverly purred, back arching as Nicole kissed down her spine once more.

“Hmm—good, because I’m not done with you,” Nicole growled playfully before flipping Waverly over, eliciting a squeal from the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking through this fic and coming back to it even when I didn't update it consistently. I am not done writing Wayhaught fics but am done with this one (for the meantime anyway). Thank you for all the amazing comments and support, truly it means the world to me.
> 
> If you liked any of what you read here, you can buy me a coffee! Lord knows I am poor enough that I can barely afford my own, let alone start paying my rent. Here is a link to my kofi:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/lonelyintrovert

**Author's Note:**

> More than likely going to be another chapter
> 
> I welcome all thoughts you may have!


End file.
